I see Paris, I see France
by SnappleApple450
Summary: Sequel to Emmett's Mistake. Yay! Bella goes to Paris with the Cullen girls during spring break. Things will happen that will change her life forever. Friendships are tested. Love's flame bursts into a wildfire, but with who... rated T just in case.
1. Living the Life

**Well fans of Emmett's Mistake, I bring you the long awaited sequel!  
It's still being written so my posting will be all out of whack. I don't have a set day that I write, so it's there whenever I get it up.  
Let me tell you, it's nothing that you will be expecting. At all. The poll did not help. I just closed it. 22 people voted. I was hoping more, but I'll take what I can get. 11 people want Alice to bite Bella. 11 people want Bella to wait. Does that suck or what? So, I'm on my own with this. Also, my chapter lengths will be erratic. Some really short, others long.**

**Warning: They are in Paris therefore I'll be slipping in French words. I'll admit my French sucks, but I have a French dictionary to help me. The translations will be in bold print.**

**For example: **"Je vais tres bien." She reassured me. **(I'm very well.)  
****Although some words are very similar to the English language that don't need to be translated.**

**On an off note, while I was between writing stories...well actually I was waiting for a story to hit me. And it did thank you very much Aidan. I read Wuthering Heights. I wanted to see what Bella thought was so great about Heathcliff and Catherine. To tell you the truth, I hardly understood it. But, parts of the story reminded me so much of Bella's love triangle with Edward and Jacob. That's when I thought "Why not throw another guy into the mix?" Let's mess her up that much more because everyone knows she always ends up with Edward. (Trivial things make that romance so much more sweeter.) These three paragraphs are quoted in Eclipse. I just love them and wanted to post them on my story. They don't have some secret meaning that will give you a hint to my story so don't go looking into them too much!**

**~*~  
If all else perished,  
and _he_ remained,  
I should still continue to be;  
and if all else remained,  
and he were annihilated,  
the universe would turn  
to a mighty stranger.**

**~*~  
I _cannot_ live  
without my life!  
I _cannot_ live  
without my soul!  
******

~*~  
And there you see the distinction between our feelings:  
had he been in my place  
and I in his,  
though I hated him with a hatred that turned my life to gall,  
I never would have raised a hand against him.  
I never would have banished him from her society  
as long as she desired his.  
The moment her regard ceased,  
I would have torn his heart out and drank his blood!  
But till then,  
I would have died by inches before touching a single hair on his head!

**Now to start my sequel!**

**

* * *

**

Living the Life

"Bella have you seen the view?" Alice asked dancing around the large round room. I looked up from my reverie; I was picturing life with Edward with me as a vampire. All I heard was my name.

She rolled her eyes and plopped down onto the couch next to me. "Please tell me you're not thinking of Edward." She begged.

"You say it like it's possible," I mumbled.

She growled and threw a pillow at me. I ducked away just in time. There was a tiny knock on my door that distracted me. Alice was already opening it before I could react. Rosalie and Esme walked in.

"C'est la belle vie!" Rosalie sighed. **(This is the life!)**

"It would be if Bella wasn't so depriment!" Alice grumbled.

I walked over to Esme. "I'm sorry I'm so de...wait. What does that mean?"

"Depressing." Esme whispered into my ear.

I walked over to the balcony doors, defeated. Leave it to Alice to get the two best rooms in all of France. The view was, to say the least, breathtaking. The Eiffel Tower was even larger than I imagined. It was raining when we landed; just like Alice predicted. She had a car waiting for us with a chauffeur decked out in suit and tie. Our bags were to come later. They were going to send them to our suite as soon as they were unloaded. We arrived at the Hotel Plaza Athenee around late afternoon. The staff there treated us like royalty. It seemed a few recognized Rosalie. She later told me her and Emmett had several honeymoons here. I was surprised to hear Rosalie, Alice and Esme speaking perfect French. I was the only one that had no idea what was being said. We checked in for a week. I could go a week without Edward. I _would _go a week. I wasn't about to ruin this trip for the others.

"Since it's so late already, I decided we could just walk through the streets. We can start the vacation tomorrow. I've got a few favorite places I want to go to. Bella, you will come and you are going to like it." Alice told me in a way that sounded like a threat. I put on a smile for her. "Thank you. Now--" She froze mid-sentence. A look of horror and frustration crossed her face.

Rosalie and Esme flitted to her side. "What's wrong?"

"What'd you see?"

"Our future just disappeared! How did that happen?" Alice shreaked.

I didn't understand what she meant by that. Suddenly my cell phone rang. Alice stared at my bag holding it with a surprised expression. Nothing ever surprised Alice. Ever. It looked like I wasn't the only one worried. Esme motioned for me to answer it. I walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked warily

_"Bella! Oh thank god you answered!"_

"Jacob? What happened? Is everything okay?"

_"Um...not really. I did something kinda stupid. Okay, it was really stupid, but totally fun! I'd do it again in a heartbeat."_

"What are talking about? What did you do?"

_"Um...well..." _There was a long pause. _"I sneaked onto the plane."_

"You're _here_?!" I screamed.

He laughed. _"Define 'here'."_

I was confused with his question. What other 'here' was there. "Here, as in Paris France, here."

_"Then yes. I'm here."_

I started to get mad, the relief didn't get a chance to wash away before even more came. "Jake, quit beating around the bush. Where are you?"

_"Jail."_

I froze. "Jail?" I struggled with the word.

_"Uh-huh. Luckily though they have the one phone call thing, too."_ He refused to take this seriously. I looked over at Alice. She, along with the others, was staring at me. _"You still there?"_

I swallowed back the panic and worry. "Yes, I'm still here. So what do you want me to do about it?"

_"Well, I was wondering if you'd bail me out. I'll pay you back...eventually."_

I sighed. "Of course Jacob. I'm coming. What precinct?" After he told me, I hung up.

"Jacob. Who's that?" Rosalie asked watching me.

"He's a friend of the family. He lives on the Quiluete Reservation. Jacob sneaked onto the plane and got caught. I've got to go find an ATM." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door.

"I wouldn't even think of letting you pay, Bella." Esme stopped me. I smiled back in gratitude.

The rain had turned to a slow drizzle now. Esme called a cab. I was way too worried about Jacob to enjoy the ride. Once we got there, I ran inside. There was a short man at the desk. He looked up at my noisy entrance.

"Bonsoir, puis-je vous aider?" He asked cheerily. **(Good evening, may I help you?)**

"Uh...bonjour...um" I looked around for Alice. She came through the doors as if she owned the place. "Help?"

She laughed and walked up to the man. "Faire mettre en liberte sous caution." **(AN: roughly translated, I'm here to bail someone out.)**

I stood back and let her use her magic. I noticed the man's reaction to her. I'd seen it many times over; it never got old. She continued the conversation in perfect French. Finally, the man laughed, nodding his head.

"But of course! The tall, dark-skin boy!" He spoke with a thick accent. His description sounded about right. I nodded. He laughed again with Alice. "Foolish boy! Stupide! Idiote!"

I chuckled. "Yes, that's right! Stupide."

He muttered something to Alice in French again before turning and leaving through a door.

Alice turned to me. "Let's go get your idiote friend."

We followed the man into the back. Jacob was sitting on a wooden bench inside the cell. I couldn't help from laughing at him. He immediately looked up.

"Don't tell me you sneaked onto the plane just to ask if we could hang out sometime." I said, remembering back when he broke into my house. "The felonies just keep piling up!"

"Bella," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally, someone who speaks English!"

I laughed again. "I came to spring you. Do you have any clothes or bags with you?"

His mouth turned down. "I didn't think that far ahead. I went to say goodbye to you, but I didn't know what time your flight was leaving. I was actually pretty lucky when I saw they were boarding the animals onto the plane. I just grabbed a goat and got on."

I looked around. "Yeah, definitely lucky."

"Just get me out of here please."

I held my finger up. "Hang on. I've got to get a picture of this to show Charlie." I pulled my camera phone out and snapped a picture. That was a keeper.

Alice gave the officer the bail money. He released Jacob and sent us on our way.

"You are on the first plane out of here, Jacob Black. First plane." Alice informed him, pulling her phone out.

* * *

**First chapter!  
Did you like it?  
Please tell me you liked it!  
No hate mail please. I couldn't stand it. Constructive criticism, is fine.**

**Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Snapple Apple450**

**BTW: MangoTango450 is beta reading for me. She helped me come up with the idea, so big round of applause!**


	2. Stranger

**Here's to all you fans that stuck with me!**

**I love you guys!**

**

* * *

**

_"You are on the first plane out of here, Jacob Black. First plane." Alice informed him, pulling her phone out._

Stranger

I grabbed the phone from her before she could finish dialing. "Wait. Why does he have to leave right now? Can't he stay for a while?"

Rosalie and Esme were waiting in the car when we got there.

"I thought this trip was strictly girls. That doesn't include...whatever he is." Rosalie sneered, eyeing Jacob. He just smiled at her with a goofy look.

"We'll discuss it back at the hotel," Esme said.

"Jacob and I will grab another taxi. There's no room in here." I said shutting the door behind Alice. They drove off allowing another one to pull up. Jacob scooted in followed by me.

"Attendre, s'il vous plait!" **(Wait, please!)** I turned and saw a young man--not much older than myself--running towards me. "May I ride with you?"

I couldn't bring myself to answer so I just nodded.

He sat down next to me. "Bonjour, I am Andre. Uh, you are...?"

I swallowed. "Bella. My name is Bella and this is..." I stared at the boy sitting next to me, unable to remember his name.

"I'm Jacob," he finished for me, clearly hurt.

I blushed. "Right. This is Jacob."

Andre paid no attention to him. He was staring at me the whole time. "What a beautiful name. Is it your full name?"

"No, actually it's short for Isabella." I couldn't help feeling oddly at peace with Andre. He reminded me of someone. I went over his face trying to figure it out. He had black hair, dark black eyes, and he was abnormally pale. Suddenly my heart stuttered to a stop and picked up double time. Andre watched me with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.

"Oh," I reminded myself to breath. The car pulled up to our hotel. Jacob jumped out, probably mad at me for ignoring him. Andre and I didn't move.

"May I see you again, Isabella?"

"You're a vampire!" I whispered so low, only he could hear me. Shock crossed his face, but he easily composed it again. "What a strange crowd you hang out with." He mused, looking out the window at Esme's figure by the door. "May I see you again?" He repeated the question. Looking into his eyes, I suddenly felt like I didn't have a choice. I _had_ to see him again.

"I'm staying in the royal suite." I half-whispered. I started to leave when he grabbed my hand. I gasped at the sudden coldness. He leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against the back of my hand. I felt his cold breath. For a brief moment, I couldn't remember anything. My name, my friends, how to breath or move. He released my hand, but I couldn't find my legs or my will to move.

He chuckled lightly. "I'll see you soon, my beautiful Bella."

I only nodded as I watched him drive away. I walked up the steps, to Esme's side, in a daze.

She looked worriedly at me. "Who's your friend?"

"Hmm? Oh, Jacob." I made a mental note to not forget his name again; that would be unforgivable.

"I meant your vampire friend in the car." She clarified. "Bella, I promised Charlie _and _Edward no harm would come to you."

My lower lip jutted out. "I can take care of myself. Andre won't hurt me."

I could tell she didn't believe me. "Bella, I don't want you anywhere near him. He's trouble." I started to object. "He's not like us. He doesn't hunt animals, Bella. Do you know what that means?" She dropped the conversation and walked inside.

I looked out at the direction Andre went. Suddenly, I felt warm hands on my shoulder. "Come inside, Bella. The little angry pixie said it's going to rain soon."

I walked up to my room with Jacob. "I'm sorry about in the car. I don't know what happened." I apologized.

He laughed. "I was joking about you bringing home a fancy French dude, you know!" I laughed with him. Alice was sitting in the window seat when I opened the door. She didn't look up at my entrance.

"Alice? Alice, are you okay?"

She finally looked up at me with great sadness.

Jacob saw it, too. "I'll uh...see you later Bella." He said backing out of the room.

* * *

**Ooh, how many of you like this Andre character? MangoTango450 loves him. I personally hate him and hope a chance comes in my story when I can kill him...*wiping foam from mouth*...but that's just me, of course! Review and tell me what you think. I love your advice and compliments so give many!**

**SnAp450**


	3. Mind Made Up

**Thank you for all the reviews. Most of you feel the same about Andre. Unfortunately, he's too important to my story to kill him. As soon as I'm done with him, I'll let you guys have it at him. My beta reader/friend keeps me in check with him. I hate his guts, but she likes him so it's kinda a balance.**

**I dedicate the character Zack to my favorite guy. He worked at Whole Foods(sushi department). Last night, I found out he was fired for untold reasons. The dragon-lady(boss) wouldn't tell him why, she just fired him. He made the best sushi and he always made me smile. Here's to you Zack, I'll miss you! BTW: all friends of Zack at Whole Foods are passing around a petition to get the dragon-lady fired. I'm on top of the list.**

* * *

_"Alice? Alice, are you okay?" She finally looked up at me with great sadness._

Mind Made Up

My eyes didn't leave Alice as I walked to the bed. I sat down waiting for her to break the silence.

"Bella..." She sighed. "You love Edward, right? I mean, really truly love him. Not just some school girl crush, but a once-in-a-lifetime love. Right?"

I was confused with her question. "Of course I love him. What kind of a question is that?"

She stood up and crossed the room to my side. "Bella, if you really love Edward, then why are you going to see Andre tomorrow? He's not a good person. You need to grasp that." She took my hands in hers. "I love Edward. He's my brother. I don't want to see him get hurt. Especially by you. He cares for you more than life itself. That might not mean a lot considering what we are, but it's still true. Promise me you'll forget about Andre. Promise me, Bella."

I couldn't speak. I knew I loved Edward. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt him. I'd hurt myself before I let that happen. I also knew I couldn't just forget about Andre. For some reason, I felt this pull to him, like a magnet. I couldn't _not_ see him. It wasn't even a choice.

Alice could see my future unwavering. The disappointment was plain on her face. It nearly crushed me knowing Edward's face would be a million times worse.

"I'm sorry, Alice. I can promise to be careful...but I can't promise to forget him. I _have _to see him again." I tried to make her see it my way, but I couldn't. She looked down at our hands. "I don't expect you to understand." It was true. I didn't her to. _I _couldn't even understand it.

She didn't speak again. After what felt like forever, she stood up and walked to the door.

"Sleep tight, Bella."

The door clicked shut. I felt the tears running down my face. I was only in Paris not even a day and already I ruined the trip for everyone. I cried myself to sleep that night. I didn't sleep well at all. My dreams were filled with images of Edward and Andre. They'd start off as Edward's smiling face, but then they'd transform into Andre's seductive grin.

I woke up alone, still on top of my covers, fully dressed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only five in the morning. My stomach growled reminding me that I hadn't eaten since I got off the plane. I remembered Rosalie said they had 24 hour room service so I called for some food. While I waited for the food to arrive, I took a shower. The server showed up just as I finished blow-drying my hair. I went to the door and opened it. A man of maybe early to mid-20's came in with a cart full. He seemed wide awake despite the time. "Hello, my name is Zack. I'm here with your breakfast." I welcomed him as best I could. He picked up on my mood immediately.

"Is everything to your liking?" His eyes flashed to the unused bed. "I'm here for you. Just ask and it's yours. You need an apple?" He picked up a red one and rolled it down his arm and into my waiting hands. I smiled weakly. "You need a friend? Tour guide? Shoulder to cry on?"

I felt my poor facade slip. My tears started again. Zack ran to my side and led me to the couch.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried. It was none of my business." He apologized.

"No, it's okay. I'm glad you did. I do need a friend."

He pulled a handkerchief out and handed it to me. "You know, they say the best person to tell your problems to is a complete stranger."

I rested my head on his shoulder, weak from all the crying. "You don't mind listening to my problems?"

"I don't if you don't," he replied, stroking my hair. "But first, I would feel a whole lot better if you ate something. Your stomach sounds like an animal!" I laughed and took a bite out of the apple. "Now tell me, what is so horrible as to make you this torn up? Does it fall under the usual boy trouble category?"

I nodded, taking another bite. "To put it in a nutshell, I'm in love with a guy. I'm actually here on vacation with his sisters and mom."

He looked confused. "Is the guy you're in love with that dark skinned boy you came in with? He doesn't look related..."

I laughed at the thought of Jacob being Rosalie's brother. "No no. That's my friend, Jacob. He sneaked onto the plane and got caught. We had to bail him out yesterday." He stared at me unbelieving. I pulled my phone out and showed him the picture I took. He laughed and urged me to continue. "On the way back from the police station, I met Andre..." I took a deep breath. "I love Edward. I love him more than life itself, but when I'm with Andre...suddenly nothing else is there. Edward's sister, Alice--the short black hair one--is disappointed in me. _I'm _disappointed in me and yet...that doesn't change my decision to see Andre. I don't know what to do." I admitted. Zack handed me a croussant and told me to eat more. "So what do you think? Am I crazy for seeing Andre again? What do you think I should do?" I asked after a long moment of silence.

Zack looked me in the eye. "If you care for this Edward, then you'll stop seeing Andre. You see... I'm sorry what is your name?"

"Bella."

"Oh, you see Bella, in Paris we have a lot of--what you Americans call--players or ladies men. Paris is very similar to your uh...Las Vegas? Is that the right name?" I nodded. "You have that saying 'What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas'. Well, that same saying can be applied to Paris. This Andre you speak of, he sounds like the perfect ladies man. He plays that game, and he plays it well." He concluded. "He may make you forget everything around you; make you feel like anythings possible. But when the sun comes up, you see what he really is. A monster."

My heart picked up speed. He'd never know how close he really was, but maybe Zack was right. He is a monster maybe in more ways than one. I didn't say anything.

"From the sound of it, you really love Edward and he must really love you. Do you really want to lose an eternity of happiness and true love over one week with Andre?" At that, he stood up and left.

I stayed frozen on the couch thinking of everything he said. Edward loves me. I was happy with Edward. I didn't love Andre and--from how Zack described him--he certainly didn't love me. I also thought about the danger factor. Andre was a vampire. A traditional vampire, too. He could be doing this to lure me away so he could kill me. I made my decision: I would stay away from Andre. As soon as I thought it, Alice was knocking on my door. I went and opened it. She flew in hugging me tight.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Bella! I just knew you would make the right decision! I just knew it!"

I hugged her back. "I'm sorry I didn't decide sooner. I feel awful!" I cried.

She turned to soothing me. "It's okay. I'm just glad you did decide."

* * *

**Do you think she made the right decision? That's a rhetorical question. If you answer no, I'll scream.**

**Do you think she'll stick to her decision? Hmm...find out soon!**

**Review as always. Just push the green button below. Go ahead. You know you want to.**


	4. Reactions

**Wow, I've gotten a lot of threats to make Bella keep her promise. I can tell you that she does keep her promise to an extent. Figure that one out... ha ha ha. I've been writing like mad. I have also done a lot of research for this story. The stores, places, people. I've even been watching old movies that take place in Paris, too. Okay, maybe not, but Audrey Hepburn does go there in some of her movies. That's got to count for something, right? **

**I just wanted to put this in here somewhere! My uncle (or Unca Unca Saboi Boi) flew in last night. He's making fun of my writing, but don't worry. I'll have him loving Twilight by the end of summer...  
He found this funny saying it goes: _You can lead a horse to water, but a pencil must be lead.  
_I cracked up with that one. I know it's something completely random, but who cares?**

**I found this one on a fanfic site: _I don't suffer from OCD (obsessive-Cullen disorder), I enjoy every minute of it.  
_How many people find this true?**

**Anyway, the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_She turned to soothing me. "It's okay. I'm just glad you did decide."_

Reactions

I finished my breakfast around 7:00. I decided to call Edward. I needed to hear his voice. He answered on the second ring.

_"Bella,"_ he breathed, _"I'm so happy you called."_

"I miss you. This trip was a bad idea."

He laughed._ "No it wasn't. What was bad is leaving me home. I never realized how quiet it is without you girls here. And how much our lives revolve around you."_

"How's Emmett and Jasper taking it?" I thought back to the airport when they were comforting each other.

_"They're about as good as me."_

"Sooo...is that good?" I asked confused.

He laughed again. _"Far from it, I'm afraid. We keep driving to the airport ready to board the first plane there, but we maintain our dignity best we can. We've only actually boarded the plane twice now."_ He admitted proudly. I laughed with him. _"So how are you enjoying Paris?"_

I bit my lower lip. "It's...different. The police were really nice."

_"The police?! Bella, please tell me nothing bad happened to you."_

"No, I was fine." I reassured him. "We went to bail Jacob Black out."

There was a long silence on his end. _"Jacob Black went to Paris with you...and I'm stuck in Forks?" _He asked incredulously. I heard thumping around on the other end. _"Jasper! Emmett! We're going to France!"_

Suddenly, I was afraid. What if I ran into Andre while Edward was with me? "No! You can't come!"

_"Why not? You just admitted you missed me too?"_

I backtracked. "This is strictly girls...and Jacob. Enjoy the silence while you can. I'll be home soon enough."

He sighed. _"Never mind."_ He called to the boys.

I smiled in relief. I would get through this week, but after this was over I'm never leaving Edward's side again. I said goodbye and hung up. I hadn't noticed Rosalie leaning against the door to the balcony. She didn't smile as I moved towards her. She had ignored me...or avoided me since yesterday at the police station.

"Hey Rose. What's on your mind?"

She shrugged. "Quite a bit, actually. I'm thinking about Emmett, shopping, that _friend_...and just recently, a vampire acquaintance of yours." I saw a glint of anger at those last words.

I froze. "It's over. Nothing even happened. He rode in the same car as me on the way home. You guys make it sound a whole lot worse. So he kissed my hand. So he asked to see me again. So what? I'm never going to see him again so it doesn't matte--" I was cut off by a knock on my door. Rosalie snarled fiercely. My stomach suddenly felt queasy. There was that magnet again, pulling me towards the door. I took a deep breath and opened it. Zack was standing there.

"Hello again Miss Swan. There is a man by the name Andre here to see you."

What was with all the formalities? Suddenly, Andre came around the corner. I glanced back at Zack. He looked at me as if I was another guest. As if the conversation last night didn't happen. I looked back at Andre; he was making his way towards me with a seductive smile. I couldn't help smiling back. I heard Rosalie growl from behind me.

Andre frowned. "I didn't realize you had guests."

I looked at Rosalie's hostile stance. "Well, I am on vacation with them. I'll most likely be spending all my time with them."

He reached for my hand. I hesitantly pulled back. A voice in my head was screaming at me to run. I noticed something different about him. His eyes were no longer black. Now they were a dark muddy brown. Contacts, no doubt. He seemed to understand my hesitation.

"I had to eat," he shrugged.

"Your eyes..."

He smiled a toothy grin. "We can't all be saints like your friends here." He gestured to Rosalie. I forgot she was even here. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm A--"

"Unwelcome." Rosalie finished for him.

He smiled. "Very well, I'm unwelcome and you are?"

"Your worst nightmare if you don't leave right now." I shivered from her hostility.

Andre put his arm around my waist. I knew how I should feel, but I couldn't stop. "I plan on leaving," he assured her. "As soon as Bella joins me."

I couldn't speak. I was focusing on my chant. _Think of Edward, tell him no. Think of Edward, tell him no. Think of Andre, I mean Edward, tell him _"No... thank you Andre." I struggled against the pull of the magnet. _Think of Edward. Think of Edward._ "I've already made plans with them."

He dropped his arm with a confused expression. "Perhaps another time then. Until we meet again." His hand brushed against my chin, then he turned and left.

The magnet was gone as instantly as it came. My knees were shaking all the same though. I sat down on the floor before I fell. Rosalie glared at me. I could tell she was unhappy with the way I handled that. To me, it was a big victory. But to an outsider I guess it looked pretty weak. I closed my eyes hoping to rid my mind of the last five minutes.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Rosalie asked in a tone that didn't match the facial expression.

"Trying to forget what just happened," I answered.

She sighed and sat down next to me. "I mean, what are you doing with you life? Just a little while ago, you were telling me you would never see him again."

I opened my eyes. "What?! You think I knew he was coming here?! You think I want to ruin Edward's life and mine in the process? I meant what I said. I will never see him again. Nothing did or _will _happen with Andre." At the end, it sounded more like I was convincing myself rather than Rosalie.

"I love Edward. Like a brother. He _is _my brother." She stood up and walked to the door. "Don't hurt him."

* * *

**I told you she'd keep her promise. What Andre does is another matter. Don't hate me for Andre's actions. I'm keeping Bella as true as possible. I didn't really like Zack's actions much. I'll let him explain himself later. Do you think Rosalie is being fair in her judgement of Bella? I don't know how to take her. She's just being an overprotective sister I guess.  
****You know what I've noticed? I talk to you guys like I'm one of the readers. Honestly, I don't really have control over the story. I've written parts in here I wish I could change, but they won't let me. How crazy is that?**

**Review please!**

**SnAp450**


	5. conversations

**I've been writing this story like there's no tomorrow. You guys are gonna love what's in store for our Bella. Well actually, you'll probably hate it, but you know what I mean.**

**As my fans, I am asking a favor. It's a big favor and it won't go unrewarded. *wink wink* You guys see what kind of man Andre is, right? Well, I wrote a scene where he's reciting poetry to Bella. (He's quite the ladies man...) Unfortunately, I was up until 3am trying to find the perfect poem. Nothing was Andre's...style.**

**So, what I want you to do is give me your favorite poem that you think Andre could say to Bella. We're talking wobbly knees, heart pounding, fireworks kind of poem. Let it be Shakespeare, Emily Dickinson, or some complete unknown bloke. I don't really care. If it is someone famous, please give the name.**

**If I like the poem you send, I will give you one answer to any question about the story. It could be anything like "Does Bella see Andre again?" or "Will Edward catch her with Andre?" Use your imagination. I will answer anything. It's lame, I know. That's all I can give you, though. I would give you a sneak peek of the next chapter, but I'd rather spend my time writing it for everyone to see rather than just one person.**

**So, go forth and find the perfect poem for Andre! I'm begging you! But don't worry, I do have a back-up poem if I can't find one from you guys. I know you can do it, I have faith in my viewers!**

**Here's something completely random: I have been reading stories from fanpires. I wanted to tell you my favorites that I think you may or may not love. If you've read Midnight Sun and loved it, then you should read Faded Meteor by Paige1133. It's Edward's point of view for New Moon and let me tell you, it's so amazingly great. Depressing yes, I mean come on, it's Edward in New Moon. You don't expect him to be partying, do you? I think Bella did A LOT better at trying to go back to normal. Edward just laid around in pain. It's sad, but well written. Also stories from Sillybookworm, Infinitypoet, JasperSAYSrelax128, and many others. Check 'em out!**

**Now to MY story!**

* * *

_"I love Edward. Like a brother. He _is_ my brother." She stood up and walked to the door. "Don't hurt him."_

Conversations

She left me alone to wallow in guilt. I didn't get long to do even that when my phone rang. It was Charlie. I wasn't in the mood to pretend, but I knew that he'd just keep calling. I answered reluctantly.

_"Hey Bella. Enjoying the trip?"_

I tried to think of what we should be doing. "Yes, Alice has me buried under a lot of clothes with names I can't pronounce. How 'bout you?"

He laughed. _"It's lonely here without you. I've been spoiled by your cooking."_

"What have you been eating?" I asked worriedly.

_"Pizza."_

I groaned. "Dad, I feel bad now," well, worse than I did, anyway. "I'm in France with croissants and fine dining while you're home eating pizza." Jacob entered through my open door. "Well, listen Dad, I got to go. We're uh...touring today. Bye, I love you." He said goodbye and hung up.

Jacob looked sad. "I saw that French guy leaving. Did you talk to him?"

I nodded solemnly. "I told him I had plans with a friend." Jacob was relieved at these words. He came over and picked me up. I forgot I was still on the floor. I didn't let go of him. I could feel his warm body radiating through his clothes, not used to warmth. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, Jake. What do you want to do today? Anything. The skies the limit."

He looked thoughtful. Suddenly, his stomach growled. "I guess it's unanimous!"

I ordered some room service for him. A few minutes later, Zack came up. He didn't acknowledge me. Just delivered the food and left. I ran out after him.

"Zack!" He stopped and turned. "What's going on?" I asked.

He looked down at the floor. "I can't talk to you, Bella." I waited for him to explain. "The cameras in the building saw me go into your room at 5:30 in the morning and not leave for a long time. What does that sound like to you?"

I started to shake my head. "I got you in trouble because of my selfish reasons?"

Zack continued to look down at the ground. "I'm getting married in the summer, you know. If my fiance were to find out about our late night talks..." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. "_We_ know we were just talking, but _they_ don't. I'm sorry, I have to go." I couldn't speak, afraid I might start crying.

He smiled reassuringly. "Hey, I saw how you handled Andre." This wasn't exactly the best conversation to cheer me up. I looked down ashamed. "No, no! Bella, you were great! I'm proud of you."

I could see was telling the truth. I smiled, too. "I called Edward this morning. After you left."

Zack looked worried. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

I shook my head, horrified at the thought. "Of course not! He was actually wanting to fly out to see me. I told him not to come. I didn't want to run into Andre with Edward around. Was that the right thing to do?" I asked suddenly afraid I made the wrong choice.

He rested his hand on my shoulder. "I agree with you. That would be something to avoid at all cost. Well, I have to go, Miss Swan." He winked at me. "Have a good day, mademoiselle"

I said goodbye and ran back to my room. Jacob had devoured almost all of the food. He smiled apologetically. I left him alone with his lunch and went out on the balcony. The sun was hidden behind a thick veil of clouds, but the sight was still spectacular. I leaned against the wall overlooking the garden. I watched an old couple walking through the roses. They looked completely in love. I smiled at how they reminded me of Edward. If Andre showed up again, I don't think I'd say no. Only Rosalie's presence kept me in check. That was it then; I would keep someone with me at all times.

"I'll take the first shift."

I held back a scream when Alice suddenly appeared next to me. She smiled innocently. I turned back to the couple in the garden. She did the same.

"Bella, would it make you happier if we cut the trip short? I know Edward would love to have you back."

I didn't look up, afraid she'd read the chagrin on my face. "No thank you, Alice. I'll enjoy this trip with you guys. No more crazy distractions." I promised her.

She looked over at Jacob. "When does _he _leave?"

I laughed. "Tuesday. He'll leave Tuesday. You can last that long." I nudged her.

She groaned. "Fine. He can stay till Tuesday, but that's it. Promise?" She held her hand out. I shook it.

"Promise." I looked over at Jacob, too. "You know, he's not so bad."

She rolled her eyes. "He reeks. He smells like wet dog. Only a hundred times worse."

I didn't contradict her. I personally thought he smelled nice--like outdoors--but her superior vampire senses were better than mine. Alice stayed by my side, silently watching the clouds roll by. I looked back for the couple, but they had gone inside.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"After 12. Go enjoy your friend's company while you can, but as soon as he leaves it's all us. No boys. No distractions. Just us girls and Paris."

I nodded and went inside. Jacob had finished everything on the cart. I shook my head in disbelief.

"So, what's the verdict? How long can I stay?"

"Tuesday."

He nodded. "It's longer than I thought. That little pixie hates me."

I laughed with him. "Come on. Let's go hang out. Where should we go?"

He shrugged. "I don't care. I've been cramped inside ever since I left La Push. If I wasn't in a corner with a goat, I was behind jail bars and now I'm stuck inside a fancy hotel that I can't pronounce!

I let him rant before I talked. "You do realize no one forced you to come? In fact quite the opposite! _You _got on the plane. _You _got caught by the police. And _you _followed us to the hotel."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Let's just go for a walk."

* * *

**Well, there you go. Hope you liked it. Zack is forgiven in my book, but you can decide for yourself. R&R pleez. I've got to go and write more chapters! Which by the way, I was ready to end it in chapter 11, but my beta/friend gave me a whole new direction to take my story.**

**Give a huge round of applause to MangoTango450! She rocks like you wouldn't believe!**


	6. Day Out

**Sorry guys. I don't have a great excuse for not updating. I could tell you lies, but what would that do? The truth is, I've been revising my latest story "Last Hope" (coming soon!) and writing this story while brainstorming two others. On top of that, I'm also looking for a summer job. A car won't pay for itself, ya know. Ugh! Lot's to do. Anyway, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**BTW, for any of you that remember that uncle I mentioned. You know, the one that made fun of Twilight? Yeah, I've got him hooked! Boo-yah! He's only watched it once, but he's already quoting it (not very well, but still!) and he's been begging to watch it again! Yes, I said begging! You should see him. It's pathetic!**

**For those of you that don't know: There's a New Moon trailer showing on Sunday. The MTV Awards! Watch it!**

_

* * *

_

_He shrugged. "I don't care. I've been cramped inside ever since I left La Push. If I wasn't in a corner with a goat, I was behind jail bars and now I'm stuck inside a fancy hotel that I can't pronounce!_

_I let him rant before I talked. "You do realize no one forced you to come? In fact quite the opposite! You got on the plane. You got caught by the police. And you followed us to the hotel."_

_He rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure. Let's just go for a walk."_

Day Out

I followed him out the door. Jacob took my arm like they did in the movies. I couldn't help laughing at his attempt to be aristocratic. I noticed some girls my age staring at us and whispering. I ignored them and continued walking. We found a park and headed inside. Jacob stayed silent for the most part; he'd occasionally ask a question or make an observation, but then drop it again. I admired the elaborate details to the landscape. This was real art. Who cared about some girl's smile? Eventually people will get tired of looking at it, but nature was something else. That got me thinking about my messed up love life. My love for Andre is like the foliage in the woods: time will change it, as winter changes the trees. My love for Edward resembles the eternal rocks beneath: they'll never change. **(I got that from Wuthering Heights! :P)**

We continued on our walk until it got dark. "I'm hungry again." Jacob informed me.

"There's a shocker." I said sarcastically.

I called a cab while Jake attempted to find out where we could find a good restaurant. He found something from a kind old man--at least he thinks he did. The man just kept repeating "L'Espadon, L'Espadon."

Once we got into the car, the driver asked us where to.

"Um, do you know a place called L'Espadon?" I asked hesitantly.

The man laughed. "Can you afford it?" He was eyeing Jacob's old clothes.

I raised my chin defiantly. "Of course! Money is no object."I hoped Esme wouldn't mind the expense. It's not like they didn't have money pouring out of every crevice. My phone vibrated. I pulled it out. "L'Espadon." I repeated to the driver before I answered the phone. It was Alice, of course.

"Go ahead and spend as much as you like. It won't even make a dent in our money stash. Have fun!" She hung up before I could get a word in.

Jacob was waiting. "Oookaaay. She said to spend as much as we want." I explained. I saw an impish smile cross his face. I glared at him. The driver pulled up to the restaurant. I payed him and got out. There was a man standing by the door; he ran up to me with an umbrella. I didn't notice it started raining again.

"Bonjour, welcome to L'Espadon." I smiled, handing him a large tip. After all, Alice said it wouldn't make a dent so why not make this man's day?

He smiled even bigger. "Right this way, mademoiselle."

I walked into the building, admiring the splendor. "Hey Jake--" I turned around, but he wasn't there. The man outside had stopped him. I groaned internally as I went back outside. Jacob was a few inches taller than the doorman; he used that to his advantage.

The man turned to me. "Is he with you?"

A sly smile crossed my lips when I saw those three girls from earlier. "Are you joking?!_ I'm_ with _him_! He's the next big thing! Isn't that right, Jacob?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Yeah, yes! That's right. I'm filthy rich."

The man looked at Jacob disgusted. "Filthy you may be, but rich I doubt!"

I held back a laugh. "Trust me, you don't want to mess with him." I warned the doorman. He kept his mouth shut, but I could tell he wasn't happy. The girls eyed Jacob, but for a different reason than the man. They overheard me say he's rich. I entered the restaurant a second time. I saw the girls follow us in. We were seated by a fancy waiter; he took our orders and left.

I leaned across the table towards Jacob. "Hey Jake, you see those three girls over there?" I nodded in their direction. He quickly glanced at them. "They've been following us since this afternoon. You should go talk to them." I suggested. He laughed, looking at them again.

I sat back with a mischievous smile. "You know Jacob, you should really get a girlfriend." I said loud enough for them to hear. They looked up grinning. Jacob just stared at me, wide-eyed. "I'm serious. I guy like you--with all your money--shouldn't be single. You need a girl to spend it all on."

Jacob finally caught on. "You're right. Where could I find a girl like that, I wonder?"

I had to take a sip of water to keep from laughing. The waiter came back with our dishes and left again. Jacob and I were about to dig in when I heard a throat clearing. I looked up innocently. One of the girls was standing there.

"Excusez-moi, monsieur. I couldn't help noticing your...wardrobe. I was wondering if you needed help finding a good store."

I smiled at Jacob. He looked panicked. "No," I kicked his chair. "Thank you. I dress like this to blend in." He recovered.

She smiled flirtatiously. "That's so cute. You are _so_ humble."

I started to laugh, but masked it with a cough. The girl turned to me, clearly annoyed.

I put on a straight face. "Oh, you are so right. He's very humble...and cute." I couldn't hide the laugh that time. Jacob was tying just as hard as I was not to laugh.

She turned back to Jacob. "Well, if you don't need new clothes, then maybe a tour guide. I know some of the best places in Paris. And my apartment is--"

I spit out the water I was drinking; Jacob got sprayed. "I'm sorry, did you say your apartment?!"

She glared at me. I should have aimed for her instead. Jacob was wide-eyed and frozen.

"I don't even know your name!" He finally choked out.

She leaned down on the table. I realized she was wearing a red boob tube that totally didn't cover anything worth covering.

I coghed again. "Eyes up top, Jake." I whispered.

"You can call me Juliette." She said seductively.

"Wow, _that's_ original," I mumbled taking another sip. Jacob couldn't say anything so I took over. "Well, it's very nice to meet you, Juliette. This is Jacob and I'm Bella. We appreciate the offer, but we're going to pass. Thank you for coming!" I said in a chipper voice. Jacob still hadn't recovered.

Juliette once again turned to me. "It wasn't an open invitation."

I smiled warmly at her, trying my hardest to keep it there. Then I heard this voice behind me that made me freeze.

"Can I join you?"

Juliette's eyes practically fell out of her head.

Jacob reanimated. "No, you can't."

Andre put it hand on my shoulder. "I wasn't asking you." He said coldly. "How are you, Bella? You haven't even touched your food."

"Uh, yeah. I was...distracted." I threw a look at look at the girl; she didn't notice.

Andre pulled a chair up next to me. "I know a place I find perfect. I eat there all the time. Come, let me show you."

I grasped the double meaning in his words. My stomach curled. "No thank you. This place is fine." I whispered, unable to speak any louder.

Juliette jumped up. "I wouldn't mind joining you."

Andre gave me a look before turning to her. "Well, I do enjoy company." I almost threw up. "I'll see you soon, Bella." His hand slid up my arm, leaving goose bumps in its wake.

As much as I didn't like the girl, she didn't deserve this fate. "Juliette, don't go." I choked out.

She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Hey, you passed." She left with Andre before I could say anything else.

I forgot Jacob was still there when he spoke. "Bella? Are you okay? You look like you're going to pass out! C'mon, I'll take you home." He helped me up from the table.

The waitor saw us leaving so he gave Jacob the bill. His eyes grew large at the numbers on the paper considering we didn't even eat. I handed the man a hundred dollar bill and left. The rain was still coming down. Jacob started to call for a taxi, but I stopped him.

"I think I'll walk. I need some fresh air." He nodded, silently.

I headed in the direction we came from. The rain washed down my hair, soaking into my shirt. He stayed silent, letting me think. I didn't realize how far we were from our hotel. I zoned out, letting my mind go blank. We only walked a block or two before a cab pulled up.

"Bella, get in the car." I heard Alice's voice. I continued walking. "You're going to catch a cold. Get. In. The. Car." Jacob had already jumped in.

"I want to walk." I mumbled stubbornly.

Alice got out of the taxi. "Go ahead without me." She told the driver. He drove off with Jacob, leaving Alice and I alone.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked gently.

I stopped and looked up at the sky. "I saw Andre again."

She hugged me. "I know. I was on my way, but..."

I shrugged her off. "But I stayed strong! I refused to go with him! Instead, he left with another girl!" I blurted out angrily. "I'm...I tried to stop her. I-I tried, but she wouldn't listen to me." My tears came down with the rain. "Alice, I feel responsible. Jake and I were playing around with her when Andre came. I feel... I want Ed..."

Alice pulled me into a hug. This time I let her. "You couldn't do anything about it, Bella. Don't blame yourself." She soothed me. We stood like that until the rain came full blast. Lightening shot across the sky followed by a deep rumble. Alice release me, but kept a hold on my hand. She walked to the edge of the road and whistled. A taxi pulled up; Alice and I got in soaking the seats.

~*~

I took a hot shower, letting the steam untangle my shoulders. Esme was in my room organizing my drawers. I never had a chance to fully unpack.

She looked up when I entered. "Hello dear. How are you feeling?" She asked, worry plain on her face.

"I'll be fine. I just can't wait for this trip to be over." I replied collapsing onto the bed. "Alice told me what happened."

I pulled a pillow over my head. "I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled through the pillow.

She patted my knee. "Well...I'm hear for you if you need me. Oh, that reminds me! A nice man came while you were gone. He told me to tell you 'Don't forget to eat and breathe every once in a while.' I'm not sure I understand. He also said something about leaving for the country for a few days and that he'd be back Tuesday. Who was he?"

"That's Zack. He's a friend." I smiled at his worry for me. I'm almost sure I heard her say "At least he's human." I crawled under my covers. "Goodnight Esme...and thank you...for your kindness." She smiled and kissed my head before leaving. I closed my eyes to the second day of my personal hell. I shed more tears for Juliette before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Aww, poor Juliette. Do you know how torn up I was for doing that? A lot. Tell me what you think!**

**Luv you guys! Review!**

**SnAp450**


	7. Shopping Trip

**What's up pplz? Did you catch the New Moon Trailer last night? OMIGOSHNESS! I won't comment on it because I found out that ppl in UK haven't seen it yet. (cough Sophie cough)  
Only 171 days left till the movie! At least from what the countdowns are saying. :)**

**On a different note, I want to announce the person that gave me my poem! Yay! First let me thank everyone that sent in a poem.  
twilighter021 sent me 7(!) poems. Thank you for your suggestions!  
Angels of Twilight thank you.  
Mrs. Cullen 2013 thank you.  
and finally the winner! WaitingForForever!!!!!! Her poem I think fits so well into my story. You get one question answered. You may choose to ask it now or later.  
Thank you thank you thank you guys for taking the time to help me. I love you.**

**Now to my story! I decided that I hate it when I wait forever for someone to update their story, but then it's not that long. I realized I do that to you so now I'm giving you a very long chapter! At least I think it's long. It took me forever to write! lol**

_

* * *

_

_I closed my eyes to the second day of my personal hell. I shed more tears for Juliette before slipping into unconsciousness._

Shopping Trip

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I sat up in bed, wide awake. "Jake! What are you doing in here?!"

He smiled from where he was sitting. "I left my jacket in here last night so I came to get it." His smile got bigger. "You kept mumbling about Edward and saving that girl from vampires. You are so funny in your sleep! I could watch you sleep every night!"

I was frozen. He heard me talking about vampires? What else did I say? He didn't seem to pick up on my reason for being scared.

"You know the Quiluetes have legends about vampires. My dad says they're legends, I say they're scary stories to tell kids at night! C'mon, today's my last day here. Let's go do something." He walked out, giving me time to dress.

Alice came in after him. "Don't worry. He's not that smart. I'll remember to lock him in his room next time." She smiled reassuringly. "I was thinking about going shopping today. Wanna come?"

I decided that I needed a distraction. Alice was just the one to give it. I agreed much to her joy. She picked up my phone and threw it to me. I looked questioningly at it until it started to ring. Alice laughed as she walked to the window. I answered it eagerly; it was Edward.

"How many times have you been to the airport?" I greeted him.

He sighed. _"8."_

Alice snorted. "12."

Edward heard her and growled. _"Okay, 12. But those four times can hardly count seeing as we only went halfway."_

I laughed. "I miss you so much."

_"I miss you more than you know." _He took a deep breathe. _"So are you enjoying Jacob's company?"_

"Oh we're having a blast! We went to dinner last night at this fancy restaurant." Alice watched me with worry. She could see I was on the brink of hysterics again.

_"Did you have any fun? Have you made any friends?"_

I sat down before I collapsed. "Yeah actually, I did. Juliette. She was flirting with Jacob before--" I took a jagged breath; Edward heard it and became concerned.

_"What happened, Bella?"_

My voice was an octave higher than normal. "And she left with...with a vampire. I couldn't stop her. I couldn't tell her what he was so she left with him." Alice came over to me. Edward was silent on the other line. I couldn't hold on anymore, I gave the phone to Alice and ran to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Edward. She's pretty broken up about it. We weren't with her when it happened." She explained to him. "...We're not going to follow her everywhere she goes, Edward. We're not here to babysit." There was silence for a long time before she talked again. "I'll keep a better look out, but I won't do _that_. Goodbye Edward. Send my love to Jasper for me." She hung up from what it sounded like. A second later she knocked on the door. "Bella? Are you sure you don't want to go home? We can leave with Jacob tomorrow." She said through the door.

I opened it. "No, I'm fine. Let's go shopping." I tried to sound convincing; she didn't buy it.

I ate my breakfast as she chose my clothes. I didn't feel like fighting her today so she took advantage of that and did my hair and make-up, too. We were ready to leave by 10:00. Jacob decided to tag along since he had nothing better to do. He was dumb-struck when he saw me, but quickly recovered. Esme was already downstairs; Rosalie came down in a black strapless, extremely short dress. Her stilettos were hot pink, matching her bag and belt. Alice was a _little _bit more conservative than that. She had a lavender halter top with a silver bubble skirt and lavender knee-high boots on. I looked down at my outfit she put on me. It was a baby blue and black striped, off the shoulders, long shirt over black leggings. She took pity on me by giving me a pair a ballet slippers instead of the heels Rose wanted. Alice also curled my hair so that it fell around my face. She had sent Rosalie out to get what she called "the finishing touches to a masterpiece": a black beret and choker. I had to admit, I looked amazing! Esme was in a simple red number with heels. I actually felt like I belonged next to them instead of admiring them. Jacob on the other hand...

The rain had stopped finally. Alice guaranteed a wet-free day, all day. We set out for the shops in our car that Alice rented; it even came with a chauffuer! Alice and Rosalie were almost comical to watch. They debated which places were best like they were talking about politics. I_ would _be laughing with Jacob, too...if it wasn't me they were debating about.

**(A/N: I have an info book with all these places and people, but the book may be a little outdated so please don't laugh at me if someone is dead or old news. They were the big thing when the book was published! lol)**

"Diapositive has body hugging clothes." Rosalie said.

"True, but Barbara Bui has soft feminine clothes." Alice argued.

"Don't forget Jean-Paul Gaultier."

Alice nodded. "You're right. His clothes reflect price and attitude rather than age."

Jacob gave me a smile full of pity and humor. I could practically see the words "I am so glad I'm not a girl" written across his lips. I glared at him.

"What about Agnes B. or or Claudia Pierlot. I just love the timeless elegance." Esme added.

I just stared at her. "Traitor." I muttered under my breath. She chuckled to herself.

Alice and Rosalie continued to throw names out. "Ooh! Rag Time! They have all the pricey clothes from the 1930's. I did like the fashion in the 30's."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, so did I...when it was in style."

Alice raised her hands excitedly. "I know my favorite! Kookai! Little dresses, tiny tops. It's perfect."

I put my head in my hands. "Do they have a Target in Paris?" I muttered. Alice smacked me in the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?!" I yelled, rubbing my head. Alice and Rosalie were glaring at me; Esme was shocked that I'd even suggest such a thing to Alice.

"Target? Bella, now that you hang with us, you will _never _step foot into another Target again."Rosalie scolded.

"Or Wal-mart." Alice added, seeing my plan.

Stupid future-seeing vampire. I folded my arms and grumbled. They continued for another ten minutes before I realized I fell asleep. Jacob was kicking me awake.

"...yeah, I like that plan! Let's go." Alice was saying. She grabbed my hand and we left.

"So what_ is_ the plan?" I stifled a yawn.

"We decided to do all of them! I don't know why I didn't think of it before!" Alice trilled.

I dug my heels into the pavement. Alice stopped and looked at Rosalie. She seemed to understand the look because she nodded and came to my left side. Alice and Rosalie then grabbed each of my elbows and lifted me off the ground. They carried me to the waiting car, with me trying to wriggle free from their iron grasps. Jacob and Esme were laughing at my poor attempts. I had to sit between the two girls during the entire ride.

The car pulled up to the curb after a few minutes. Our first stop was a small store. It had an atmosphere of comfort. I didn't even bother catching the names of the stores. After the first 3 stores, I felt a routine forming. We'd walk in, Alice and Rosalie would grab clothes and load them onto a complaining Jake where we'd then proceed to the dressing rooms. They usually bought everything their hands touched. Jacob and Esme would carry them to our car. I loved almost everything they put on me. Alice, for the most part, would keep me in mind when she picked clothes. Rosalie, on the other hand, kept Edward in mind. Well, not so much Edward as what she knew Emmett liked and Edward _should _like. At first, I tried putting in my opinion, but I learned fast that it didn't matter what_ I_ thought.

We walked to a small cafe next to the twelfth store we'd been in. Jacob and I were in desperate need of some food. We took a table outside since it was crowded inside. The weatherman said it was going to rain today, but Alice was a little more accurate. As we finished our dessert, I saw the two girls from last night; the ones with Juliette. They were looking through a store into a store window. I felt sad for them that they lost a friend. I looked back at them and suddenly Juliette came out of the store! She joined them and started walking our way. I almost screamed with happiness. I jumped up and ran over to hug her.

"How did you get away?" I cried joyfully.

She didn't move, frozen from shock, no doubt. I pulled away.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do I know you?" She spotted Jacob and recognition lit up her face. "Oh, you're the bitch from the restaurant last night."

I was too happy to be angry with her. Alice and Rosalie joined me. "Who's this?" Rosalie asked glaring at the girl. She was looking at Juliette like she used to look at me; I knew the effect it had on you when she did. I could see Juliette trying to hold her ground.

"This is Juliette! The girl that left with Andre last night!" Alice questioned my sanity with her eyes. I turned back to the girl. "Speaking of which, how did you get away?" I asked again.

She rolled her eyes. "Get away? He practically pushed me out the car. He started to take me to his house, but then he changed his mind. He said something about 'gaining trust'. He dropped me off at the restaurant, but you had already left." She scoffed. I wasn't really listening anymore. What did she mean by gaining trust? Is he really doing that for me?

Alice nudged me, bringing me back to the present. I realized everyone was staring at me. "Oh well, I wasn't feeling good so we left." I explained. She looked at me like she didn't care . "Sorry, I'll get out of your way." I slowly backed up to the table.

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. "He's not even worth it if _she _comes with him." She said to the girls. I wasn't sure if she was referring to Andre or Jacob.

I felt my knees give way under me. Alice pushed a chair to catch me. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "She's alive. I...I can't believe it." I mumbled, completely dazed.

"I don't see the big deal. She's horrible." Rosalie commented, watching her language around Esme. I could see there were a lot of other words she'd rather use than "horrible".

They let me sit there for a while longer before moving on to the next shop. I was willing now; my whole mood changed. We finished with clothes, now it was time for accessories. I got five pairs of shoes; only one with heels, thankfully. I also got three bags (varying in size, color, and texture) and two belts that pulled these outfits together perfectly. Next up: hats. Alice didn't even have to think about where to go; she already knew.

"Philippe!" She called in happiness.

"I'd know that voice anywhere. Never has my name sounded so sweet on such lips!" I heard a voice from the back. A man came out looking straight to Alice. "Alice Cullen!" They embraced, kissing each other's cheeks. "It has been too long. Where have you been?"

Alice shrugged. "Here and there. You don't expect me to remember everywhere I've been in the past three years, do you?"

He smiled, "I suppose not. The most important thing is that you are here now."

Alice turned to me. "Philippe, I'd like you to meet Bella Swan. Edward's love."

He embraced me now, kissing my blushing cheeks, too. "I'm glad he finally found someone. She's a beauty for sure!" He talked to Alice as if I wasn't even here. "Mrs. Cullen, Rosalie. I'm so glad to see you again. Are you hear to stay or strictly vacation?"

"Vacation," Rosalie answered.

He brought out some very beautiful hats and scarves. He said they were from his newest collection that wasn't going to be released for another month. Alice bought a few and we left after a few more inquiries about health and family. Alice promised to visit soon and we were off. Itwas almost dinner time now. Jacob was in a foul mood, grumbling about wasting his last day.

"We have one stop left." Alice reassured him. I wondered what could possibly be left. She gave me a sly smile. "Lingerie." **(a/n I have a one-shot funny alternate scene called "Lingerie". Check it out!)**

Rosalie was already at her post by my arm so I couldn't make a run for it. Jacob _did _run. Esme went after him; she didn't want him getting lost.

"I'll take Jacob out to eat. You guys don't take too long. Bella has been very patient and reasonable. Be kind." She eyed Rose and Alice before taking the car.

We made our way to Bas et Haut. I begged the whole way. "Guys come on. Please! Edward and I--we're not like that. So there's really no reason for this!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "If you aren't like that now, then you will be after this." She promised me.

The place reminded me of a French Victoria Secret; it was very pink. Very pink and lacy. Rosalie grabbed clothes while Alice kept a firm hold on my arm. They shooed me into a room to change. I took a look at the pile and whimpered. The sooner I get them on, the sooner I can get out of here. I took a deep breathe. The first thing was a purple push-up bra and panties. My face was a perfect shade of red the entire time. The rest of the pile consisted of lacy lingerie that didn't cover anything...and what it _did_cover was see-through. It wasn't absolutely horrid until _they _started to try on stuff. They tried on the same things as me. The only difference was they actually look liked goddess'!

After two hours of lace and froo-froo, I escaped! The fresh night air smelled better than I imagined. They said I was overreacting, and maybe I was but you've never been shopping for bras with them! We made it back to the hotel. Esme had taken our other bags with her. My room--which I first thought huge--was now cramped with clothes. I was too exhausted to eat; I passed out fully-dressed.

* * *

**God, that took forever! I hope you like it! Alice finally got her shopping trip! Yay. I feel as exhausted as Bella.**

**Oh yeah, on the subject of Juliette! I saved her! Can you believe I was able to pull it off? I know, me neither! Andre didn't eat her! Now I'm suspicious. jk**

**Review! I was a little disappointed with my other chapters lack of. :/  
Reviews make me happy. If I'm not happy, I write sad stories. Know what that means? Andre will most likely get Bella. So review a lot! Save Bella!**

**A friend of mine, JasperSAYSrelax128 (check her out!), posts her favorite reviews. So, I want to, too!**

_--twilighter021--_

_i LOVE it plz update son_

OMFG I HAVE THE FUNNIEST STORY EVER!!

i made a vampiric mark on my arm using red and brown marker XD

and pple in my class where like OMG SARA! did you cut ur self?!?

and im like no its marker XD

LOL XD

u shuold make bella do that :D

~*~Sara~*~

_--Bubbly131--_

_Poor Juliette.  
I feel so bad for her now.  
But you did give your readers an important lesson: Never go with a complete stranger out to eat. *shivers*  
But it was a good thing to add to the chapter.  
Update soon!  
_

**SnappleApple450**


	8. Goodbyes and Promises

**Hey my pplz!**

**I just posted a one-shot alternate scene for the lingerie. You'll laugh. It's called "Lingerie" very original, I know. :)**

**This is the turning point in my story. You guys will hate me. But please hold off on the hate mail until chapter 9. After that I'll deserve it, but this chapter is truly sad and betraying. Just thought I should let you know. Don't hate me! Hate Andre! Ooh! I know! If you have to send hate mail, let it be to Andre. Not me. Ok, my story now!**

* * *

_I was too exhausted to eat; I passed out fully-dressed._

Goodbyes and Promises

I woke up to Jacob's grinning face again. "Wake up sleepyhead! Do you realize what time it is?" I moaned and rolled over. "It's 12:00. Alice managed to find a plane. It leaves in an hour."

I jumped up. "An hour?! Oh my god! Get out! I have to dress!" I shoved him out. Alice squeezed in before I shut the door. she flitted to the bags; throwing a green strapless silk shirt and faded blue jeans at me. I dashed into the shower.

~*~

We managed to get everything in order with ten minutes to spare. The airport was huge. Alice decided to be generous by giving him a first class seat. Rosalie was all for the goat again, but I reminded her of his good deeds yesterday. I hugged Jake goodbye and was able to keep the eyes clear. After he boarded the plane we had to hurry back to the hotel; Alice said it the sun would be out. I wanted to go out into the sun. I missed it. I finally convinced them to let me go out alone.

I took a step into beautiful yellow light. A cab was waiting for me, but I decided to stick to my feet. I walked through the streets until I came across a cafe. It looked very poetic. I went in to check it out. Inside, there was a small stage with a man sitting on a stool. He was dressed in black with a cigarette, reading poetry. The lights were dimmed and the smell of coffee was in the air. I took a seat in the back.

"Fancy running into you here."

Startled, I turned and faced Andre. He sat down next to me.

"You're alone. I can say that I'm actually surprised you managed to get away from your wardens."

I didn't say anything. The magnet was so strong. There was no vicious Rosalie or Alice to help; just me and my poor will. The lighting in the cafe made him look even more seductive and mysterious. I stayed silent and unmoving. He looked towards the poet on the stool; I could barely hear the man now.

Andre chuckled. "I didn't realize you were a fan of poetry."

He leaned close to my ear and whispered:

"Had we but world enough, and time,  
This coyness, lady, were no crime.  
We would sit down and think which way  
To walk, and pass our long love's day;  
Thou by the Indian Ganges' side  
Shouldst rubies find; I by the tide  
Of Humber would complain. I would  
Love you ten years before the Flood;  
And you should, if you please, refuse  
Till the conversion of the Jews.  
My vegetable love should grow  
Vaster than empires, and more slow.  
An hundred years should go to praise  
Thine eyes, and on thy forehead gaze;  
Two hundred to adore each breast,  
But thirty thousand to the rest;  
An age at least to every part,  
And the last age should show your heart.  
For, lady, you deserve this state,  
Nor would I love at lower rate.

But at my back I always hear  
Time's winged chariot hurrying near;  
And yonder all before us lie  
Deserts of vast eternity.  
Thy beauty shall no more be found,  
Nor, in thy marble vault, shall sound  
My echoing song; then worms shall try  
That long preserv'd virginity,  
And your quaint honour turn to dust,  
And into ashes all my lust.  
The grave's a fine and private place,  
But none I think do there embrace.

Now therefore, while the youthful hue  
Sits on thy skin like morning dew,  
And while thy willing soul transpires  
At every pore with instant fires,  
Now let us sport us while we may;  
And now, like am'rous birds of prey,  
Rather at once our time devour,  
Than languish in his slow-chapp'd power.  
Let us roll all our strength, and all  
Our sweetness, up into one ball;  
And tear our pleasures with rough strife  
Thorough the iron gates of life.  
Thus, though we cannot make our sun  
Stand still, yet we will make him run."

My breathing spiked; I could feel his cool breath on my neck. One of his hands caressed my cheek while the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My mind couldn't form a coherent thought. Part of me tried to bring forth Edward's face, but it was getting hard just remembering his name. The other part was crumbling my will for him; it kept asking "why try?" Andre continued to explore my body.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He whispered, cool breath on my ear.

At that, he pulled me to my feet. He held my hand and lead me to the back exit. My legs were mechanical; they moved slowly. One foot in front of the other. I had no control over my actions anymore. He took me out the back door into a dark alley. I could see the sun in the distance. A little red car with dark windshields was waiting for us. Andre opened the passenger door for me. I looked back at the sunlit streets; only a short distance to safety. A short distance to freedom. A short distance to Edward. I looked back at Andre and got in. (**A/N: don't hate me!) **He had an almost triumphant smile that he tried to hide. He shut the door and was already in his seat starting the car. We pulled into the traffic and headed out of Paris. He drove faster than Edward did. I kept my eyes on the road ahead, no thoughts running through my head. I saw Andre giving side glances.

"I ran into Juliette yesterday." I commented.

He smiled slightly. "Did you." He tried to sound uninterested.

"Why didn't you..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

He looked deep into my eyes. "I wanted to show you that I'm not completely uncivilized. I too have the power of restraint." He kissed my hand before turning back to the road.

It only took thirty minutes to get to his house, but I could tell we were far from civilization. He pulled into a large garage. Seven other cars were in there. Once the car was turned off, he was by my door pulling me out. My legs didn't work at all now. He picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house. The room was very open like the Cullen's. The name shot a current through me. My will was back. I loved Edward Cullen. I loved his family. ...I felt Andre's eyes on me. I turned to him.

"Andre, I don't think I should be h--"

My words were cut off by his lips. He crushed them to mine, kissing me fiercely like Edward never would. He gave me a chance to breathe, but his lips continued to move down my jawline. I moaned in defeat. The surge of will that had made an appearance was now crushed. Never to return. His cold marble lips moved back to mine. I found myself kissing him back! He kept me tight against his body as he ran to another room with a giant bed. He laid me down, kissing me all over. My strapless silk shirt suddenly felt extremely small and fragile under his body.

"Stay with me," he said between kisses. He allowed me an opening to answer.

"Always," I moaned, bringing his lips back to mine. **(A/N: really guys. don't hate me!)**

He kissed me even harder than before, moving back down my neck. He chuckled lightly, his cold breath on my throat. Then I felt a sharp pain as his teeth cut into my skin. He pulled back to look into my shocked face.

"Always." He echoed my words with a smile.

That was the last thing I remembered before I was pulled into the burning pain.

* * *

**Agh! I can hear you guys cursing me! Oh, what am I saying? _I_ hate me! I promise it gets better. Thx again for the poem waitingforforever! I love you!**

**As for the rest of you...you guys are awesome. Just don't leave me yet. It gets better in the next chapter.**

**Snapple out! peace!**


	9. Gone with the Wind

**Okay. Lot of reviews. I've got fans threatening suicide. *_*  
Thank you for sticking with me. This is the chapter that changes a lot. I'll give you a heads up. Andre finally gets hurt in the next chapter. *cheering* That should make you a little happy, right?**

**Well, I let you decide for yourself.**

**I didn't want to go through the whole transformation stage so I cut it short. (Who wants a repeat?) If you have to read it, go read Stephenie Meyers.**

* * *

_"Always." He echoed my words with a smile. That was the last thing I remembered before I was pulled into the burning pain._

Gone with the Wind

I felt the burning go through my veins. All I wanted to do was die. The pain I was I was feeling couldn't possibly get worse. My body felt like it was being roasted alive in a fire while my mind felt the crushing guilt. I almost think the guilt was worse than the fire. Suddenly the fire made its way to my heart and killed it. I laid there thinking about what I remembered last of human thoughts. I came to Andre's house...I was kissing him...the last thing I remember was I promised to stay with him forever, then he bit me. The fire stopped, but the crushing guilt just got worse. Edward was going to hate me. No, worse than that. He was going to forgive me and somehow manage to pin the blame on himself. Footsteps came to the bed I was laying on. I felt the slightest pressure on my cheek.

"Open your eyes, love."

I shot up instantly across the room. Andre was standing by the bed. "Why did you bite me?" I ordered in my new voice.

He smiled. "You reminded me of someone I once loved," he replied simply.

"So you turned me into a vampire to replace your mate." I said it as a statement; I could feel the disgust and anger growing.

He shrugged. "More or less. You promised to stay with me forever. I merely helped you fulfill your promise." He was triumphant. "Come let us hunt." He held his hand out towards me.

I took another step away. "By hunting I assume you mean animals."

He dropped his hand angrily. "I'll have none of that nonsense in my presence! Humans are what you will hunt!" I could feel that magnet pulling again when he looked at me, but it wasn't nearly as strong as when I was human. He gestured for me to follow. "To Paris."

We were going to Paris? I could feel the need to quench my thirst, but if the Cullen's could do it...then so could I. I followed him into the rain. It only took a couple minutes to get there when running. My throat automatically closed up at the smell. It was everywhere! I held my breath as we headed into the city. He left me alone to hunt. As soon as he was out of site, I ran full blast to the hotel. Andre didn't think I would do this considering the thirst, but he underestimated me. I ran to my room so fast no humans could see me. I thought it funny how I already excluded myself from them; already we were a different species in my mind. Alice met me half-way. She grabbed and held me tight. I hugged her back, tearless sobs breaking through. Esme and Rosalie came running when they saw me.

"Oh Bella! Are you okay?"

"Where were you?"

"What happened?"

"How did you get here?"

I couldn't answer any of their questions; I was running out of air. Soon, I'd have to breathe. Alice saw what would happen so she pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"Bella, haven't you hunted yet?" She asked worried.

I shook my head in a quick jerk. I heard Rosalie mutter a "wow."

Esme hugged me. "C'mon. We have to get out of Paris now."

We left the hotel and ran as fast as we could. Because I was a newborn, I could run faster. We were in the wilderness in minutes.

"You can breathe now, Bella." Alice assured me.

Hesitantly, I pulled in a lungful of air. No hint of humans were in the breathe I took. Relief washed through me. I spoke for the first time.

"Alice, Esme, Rosalie...I am so sorry. He found me alone in a cafe. I couldn't get away. I-I'm sorry."

Esme hugged me tightly. "We know, dear."

I pulled away. "Did Alice see it?"

Alice looked down ashamed. "No, I didn't. I was watching _you_. Since you didn't decide to go with him, I didn't see it. Rosalie came up with the idea to watch Andre, but it was too late. He already bit you."

Rosalie looked around. "Speaking of which, where is he? I don't see Andre as the type to bite and run."

"He still thinks I'm in Paris hunting." Thinking about hunting sent my throat into a blaze. They saw my discomfort and headed into the woods. We found a herd of deer near by. I took one down easily. After I gorged myself in blood, we found a clearing to talk.

"What day is it?" I asked suddenly.

"It's Thursday. Edward has called so many times. Alice has had to cover for you." Rosalie filled me in. "Not to mention visits from Zack. He's just as worried as Edward, although much easier to convince," she added.

I put my head in my hands. "What am I going to tell Edward? He's going to hate me." I groaned.

Esme put her arm around me. "Bella dear, he's not going to hate you. You said so yourself, you didn't have a choice."

I shook my head. "I should have had better control of my actions. I shouldn't have gone off by myself. And the worst part is, I told Andre I'd always stay with him!" I grew angrier with myself by the second.

"Bella, we can take care of Andre. Don't worry about that. There's a few things I want to do to him." Rosalie said menacingly.

Suddenly Alice gasped. We all turned to face her.

"He's coming. He followed our scent." Alice stood up and faced south. We all did the same, with me behind everyone.

A few seconds later, Andre stepped into the clearing. "Hello again." He eyed the girls cautiously. A snarl escaped Rosalie's lips. He spotted me in the back. "Bella, let us go home."

With the others there, I was able to hold my ground. "No, Andre. I'm staying here." I said calmly.

He was taken aback by my confident answer. "Incredible! Simply incredible!" He shook his head. "In all my ears, I have never seen such a headstrong foolish person! You've really put my power to the test."

This caught my attention. "What power?"

He smiled. "I'm able to affect people's wills and feelings. People have a certain...draw to me. I can make them do whatever I want." It all started to make sense to me. The magnet...that was all him. "But you! You were my greatest challenge. Somehow, you were able to keep your reasoning. Others give up easily. That Juliette girl, I made her leave with me. I tried to show you how you are supposed to act, but no you continued to refuse me. When we first met in the car, I had you wrapped around my finger. The second time when your friends here were with you, you manged to say no. To me! No one has ever said no to me before! It's unheard of...or was until you came along."

We were all quiet. I was still worrying about the promise I made him. He didn't seem like he would let me go so easily, after all the trouble I put him through.

He understood my expression. "I've worked to hard to just let you leave. You're coming with me, power or no power. You _will_ come." He commanded, taking a step towards me.

Rosalie snarled ferociously; I was shocked to hear Esme do the same. I couldn't bare the thought of Andre hurting one of them. The only way to prevent that is to go with him.

"No, Bella. We won't allow it." Alice said, cutting my thoughts short.

"Neither will I."

* * *

**Haha! Cliffy! Do you guys still hate me? Who do think said the last line? What am I asking? You guys already know! lol**

**Here are my favorites of reviews I got for the last chapter. I got a lot...**

_All I have to say is that Andre needs to learn what "taken" means. Update soon! ;p_ **(Angels of Twilight)**

_Oh crap, Edward is going to kill him. And he'll be so sad that he couldn't do it himself, and then Bella will hate herself forever for it. I'm not sad, I'm just very diapointed in them and sad :(_ **(Emily Morland Whitlock)**

_OMFG! OMFG! Deep Breaths! Deep Breaths! Now,I would like to know what was going though your head but I will wait to see next chapter-as asked-to yell and scream at you. You have just made a colossal problem...please fix it. I will be waiting to read the next so update soon! Oh and I know I'm awesome! jk!  
luv ya,  
Christine _**(XOSweetnSassyXO)**

_NO _**(VACrazy13) *_* no?**

_THIS IS NOT FOR YOU THIS IS FOR ANDRE!  
Dear Andre,  
Ahh, Andre. I hate you. You suck. I want you to burn. I want Edward to murder you. When you die, I shall laugh. I am 1OO% serious. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? ON MY BIRTHDAY!_

Die very soon,  
Veronica

Make sure Andre gets this. :) **(xxVeronicaxx)**

_Ah! I hate myself for giving you and Andre that poem... if he hadn't read that maybe Bella wouldnt have gone with him! Haha I can't believe it! That's insane! Edward to the rescue? I really hope so!_

Loved it! xx  
Ps. I don't hate you... not quite yet anyway! But yes.. I am cursing! Haha :) **(WaitingForForever)**

_update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update update_

if u dont update i will... have to... commit suiside XD

ya no jks

~*~Sara~*~ **(twilighter021) u got a lot of time on ur hands don't ya?**


	10. Ownership

**I'm posting early! I've gotta lot of time on my hands right now so you guys get another chapter! yay! I'm glad to hear you guys are happy. Cuz I know I am! This chapter is short, but long awaited. I know you guys will love it despite the length.**

**Who won't allow it? It's a bird! It's a plane! It's the most perfect guy that doesn't believe he's a hero. "What if I'm not the hero. What if I'm the bad guy?" God, Edward. You just don't see yourself clearly. Well, we do! So, here ya go! Edward to the rescue!**

_

* * *

_

_"Neither will I."_

Ownership

I heard the most beautiful sound come from behind Andre. He whirled around, growling. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper came into the clearing. My now dead heart, leaped and broke at the site of him. I was happy to see him, more than happy I was ecstatic, but it also broke because I know he was going to hate me. Andre stood erect, clearly confused.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Bella's love." He answered.

Andre looked startled that Edward read his mind, but quickly recovered. "Ah, you're the one causing all this trouble. I would have had her a long time ago if it wasn't for her bond to you." Andre sneered.

Edward smiled leisurely, enjoying the idea of irritating him. "I agree. We definitely have something special."

Andre moved towards me again. "Well, bond or not. She's mine."

Edward growled. "What makes you think so?"

Andre took another step. "She declared it. And I was the one to bite her. If you wanted claim you should have done it a long time ago."

Emmett was the one to growl now. "So you think that gives you some special vampire rights to her? If we're playing that game, then I get part of her, too." He beamed. "I was the one to tell her about vampires! That counts for something, right?"

"Ooh! I was the one to suggest Paris! That means I get part of her, too!" Alice chimed in.

I stared incredulously at them. "I'm not some property to own! I'm a human being, for god's sake!"

Jasper coughed. "Were. You_ were_ a human being."

Edward started to get into a hunting crouch. "Bella's right. You don't own her. She didn't choose you. You'll have to get over the fact that she defied you. Now I'll give you ten seconds head-start to get the hell out of our lives."

Rosalie stepped towards Andre. "Wait. There's one thing I've been dying to do for a long time. **(and the one thing you guys have been waiting for...) **Alice suppressed a laugh. Rosalie raised her fist and punched him in the nose; boulders cracked. "That's from me!" She then kicked him right between the legs; thunder sounded. "That's for Bella!" She back and let him fall to the ground. She nodded to Edward. He growled and started to count to ten. "And this is for Edward. Start running." She said, hatred dripping from her words. Edward was up to 4 now.

Andre got up slowly, looking around at everyone getting into hunting positions; his eyes rested on me. "Until we meet again, my most beloved Isabella."

"...6...7...8..."

Andre turned and ran in the direction he came from. Edward continued to count.

"Edward, stay please." I whispered. I needed to feel his embrace. He immediately ran to my side.

"What's wrong, love?" I saw the others leaving to give us privacy.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I know you hate me. Don't deny it. I've hurt you more than I thought possible. I don't know why--"

He placed his hand over my mouth. "Shh, Bella darling. I could never hate you. Don't be silly! I love you. I don't blame you for this." I tried too object. "Bella! I'm proud of you! Andre's gift is like nothing I've ever seen before. For you to stay away from him for as long as you did is amazing! Zack told me everything. He said you did it for me because you loved me."

"Wait, you saw Zack?"

Edward kissed the top of my head. "I went to the hotel to see you. Zack was working the desk. When I asked for you, his eyes lit up. 'You must be Edward.' I was shocked to hear he knew who I was. He told me I was very lucky to have you. His mind, of course, showed me the conversations you had with him." Edward was deep in thought. "I owe Zack so much. He was there for you when no one else was. I wish I could repay him somehow."

I wrapped my arms around him. "Edward! I'm so ashamed!"

He hugged me back. "Don't be. I love you no matter what you did." He lifted my chin so I was staring into his eyes. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Aww, I just love happy endings. Too bad this isn't the end! ha ha! Andre got away. I'm saving him for later. *evil grin***

**Trust me, his death will be celebrated. I'm having a huge party! We will dance around his burning body! I already told Veronica that she can light the match. What part do you guys want in this? Let me know! lawlz!**

**Review pleeez!**

**favorite review time!**

_HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW DARE YOU LET ANDRE GET AWAY WITH THIS SO EASILER?! I WILL KILL HIM MYSELF IF I HAVE TO, JEN! OH HANG ON, I´LL SIKE KARSON ON HIM! YEAH; GO KARSON YOU GET THAT SON OF A-ok, breathing evenly again now... but come on seriously Jen, how could u do this to me now... me dying for the next chapter!_

Sophie

x **(SophieRosalieHale)**

_...  
EDDIE'S HERE!_

Andre is a dead man walking. **(Bubbly131)**

_Omg YA! Edward came to save Bella! I mean umm...he better have! I am so not mad at you! You are totally Rockin!I like this chappie! Though the cliffie is pure EVIL! u are an evil GENIUS! Bow down to the Awesome Evil Amazing Fanfiction Writer!  
XOXO,  
Chirstine _**(XOSweetnSassyXO)**

_Andre is a very selfish and egotistical *hole. Someone needs to pop his ego...Hmm, wonder who showed up to do jsut that? Update soon! ;P _**(Angels of Twilight)**


	11. Proposal

**What's happen'n my pplz?**

**Thx for all the reviews I've been getting. You guys mean a lot to me. Just so you know how much I love you let me tell you what's been happening to me. _(if you don't care just skip to the story) _****My mom and I are like partners in crime. We are exactly alike in so many ways: music, food, movies, even guys. The one thing we are total opposites in is taste in clothes. She goes for the classic white shirts and shorts. I dress in black, chain necklaces, fingerless gloves, and I wear my hair in my face. She hatesit. So, we constantly bicker back and forth with each other about my style. Today, she wouldn't let me write to you guys until I changed. So here I am, hair pulled back, grey tank top, and classical music playing in the background (at least it's Clair de Lune) just so I can give you the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**On another random life story: mango and I decided to change places for a day. Her act like me and vice versa. So yesterday, I dressed in a lot of color. The only black I had on were my converse. I gotta say...I looked like a freaking peacock! I like my style...apparently she does, too. She dresses in black now! How do you like that?**

**Okay, I'll stop talking and let you get on with my story! Thanks for listening. Love you guyz!**

_

* * *

_

_"I love you no matter what you did." He lifted my chin so I was staring into his eyes. "Let's go home."_

Proposal

Back at the hotel, I shocked everyone. Jasper was unnerved at my self-control and Emmett didn't even think I was a real vampire. After the boys got settled in, they left Edward and I alone so we could talk. I was afraid he'd hate me because I let Andre bite me, but he was ecstatic. He said he couldn't be happier. The only thing he really hated was that I was damned to this monstrous life. I told Edward that if this "monstrous life" came with him then I could live with the rest.

Zack took to my new self better than I expected. He was shocked at first, but he was happy to see that I was with Edward. Alice had given me contacts to cover the red eyes so that I didn't scare anybody. We spent the rest of Thursday talking and trying to figure out what we should do. I hated the idea of telling Charlie that I died; so did the others. We finally decided to wait and talk to Carlisle; he'd know what to do.

I looked over at the time. 12:00. It was weird in this new body. I didn't sleep because I never got tired. And the thirst was shockingly manageable, much to Jasper's disappointment. Edward later told me that Jasper doesn't like to be the weakest in the family; he was hoping that I would change all that.

Right now, I was standing on the balcony looking up at the sky. The clouds had cleared for the night, allowing the stars to shine brightly. I heard Alice's quiet footsteps approach me.

"Hey Alice. What's up?"

She laughed. "I was just thinking about this vacation. It certainly didn't go the way I planned."

I laughed, too. "It all started with that video camera I used to film Edward. After that, Jacob came, then the whole ordeal with Andre, and now the boys are here! The most normal and planned thing we did was shopping." I told her.

She agreed. "Rose and Esme want to go shopping one last time tomorrow. What do you say? You in?"

I nodded. I had one more chance to fix this vacation; I wouldn't screw it up. She left happily to go tell the others and to see Jasper. The boys had told us of their pathetic past times. Poor Jazz now has 800 puzzles to take apart when we get home and Esme grounded Emmett from grizzlies, at least until this winter. They didn't really care now that they were back with us girls. Everyone seemed to be having a sort of honeymoon moment tonight. I remembered that song from the Lion King called 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight'. It seemed to fit perfectly. Almost as if he could read my mind, Edward came out. He held me in his now warm embrace. I wasn't used to the feel of his skin, but I loved it.

"Come with me please. I have this perfect place I'd like to show you." He grabbed my hand.

"Do you have like secret meadows all over the world? Or is it just in Forks?" I joked.

He rolled his eyes. "I have only one secret meadow, but I have many favorite spots. Come on, I'll share them with you."

He led me out the door. In a couple minutes, we were in a beautiful park. I looked around, speechless. There was a weeping willow leaning over a perfectly round pond. It's branches softly caressing the waters edge, sending water ringlets to the center. In the water were beautiful little water lilies floating gently on the surface. Frogs and crickets were playing a soft melody while the fireflies danced above our heads. The moon was full and reflecting on the blue water. It was truly magical. I expected to see a unicorn drinking from the water or a fairy sitting in the tree...or Edward. He was watching my reaction with joy. **(please try to picture this place. I created it a long time ago and now I'm sharing it with you)**

I looked into his golden eyes. "Bella, I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too Edward."

He took both my hands. "I want to spend the rest of eternity with you by my side as my wife." He knelled down. "Isabella, will you marry me?"

I was taken aback, I didn't expect this at all. I grew up to shy away from marriage, but this was Edward asking. How could I say no? I was already planning on spending the rest of eternity with him anyway.

"Of course, Edward. I'll marry you." I whispered softly.

He looked overjoyed at my answer. A new smile pulled at his lips; one I'd never seen before. His crooked smile was always my favorite, but this one had so much love and ecstasy written in it. I smiled back as he pulled me into a passionate kiss. Even the frogs and crickets were silent, letting us have our moment alone.

Suddenly, I heard a squeal. "Aww! I'm so happy for you guys! Congratulations! OH, I can't wait to start planning!" Alice revealed herself; everyone else was behind her. Emmett was smiling like a cheshire cat. He pulled me into a hug hat would have crushed my fragile human body. Jasper was smiling, too; he offered his congratulations and apology for Alice's behavior. Esme was at a loss for words; she was probably happer than Edward! Rosalie came forward and hugged me, too.

Alice grabbed my left hand. "Wher--" She looked at Edward. "I saw you put it on her."

Edward chuckled. "No, you saw me _planning_ on putting it on her; I'd always back out though. Jazz and Emmett were in a hurry to get here, I forgot to pack it."

Alice stopped bouncing; she had a peculiar look on her face. It was a mixture of indicision, excitement, and hope.

Edward groaned. "It was a miracle getting her to agree to marry me. I can't put her through _that_!"

Alice glared at him. "_Put her through that_? You make it sound like I'm torturing her."

Edward pulled me closer to him defensively. "I saw the bags in her room. Bella couldn't have enjoyed that."

We were all quiet, waiting for them to fill the rest of us in on their conversation. Emmett was the first to become impatient. I laughed to myself. Emmett had the attention span of a goldfish! I saw that Edward wasn't going to be the one to talk so Alice took over.

"Bella? Do you remember how you agreed to go shopping tomorrow?" She asked sweetly.

I nodded cautiostly.

"How's about we shop for your wedding dress? I mean come on! We're in France for god's sake!" She looked at me, hopeful.

I turned to Rosalie. "You don't want to spend our last day shopping for me, do you?"

She frowned. "Nice try Bells, but I really don't mind. This vacation made me realize how much you mean to me. Wasn't that the purpose of this trip? I already see you as a sister to me. I would love nothing more than to help you find a wedding dress." Any other time, I would have been truly touched to hear those words come from Rosalie's mouth, but her smile was almost smug. I could tell she meant them, but there was something about causing me discomfort that she enjoyed. Most likely payback for ruining her vacation.

I looked at Esme. "You know what we haven't done yet? The Louvre! I haven't seen the Mona Lisa!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "Trust me. Some things are better in pictures. Mount Rushmore, for instance."

I was out of excuses. "I want to see the Eiffel Tower again?" I said it like a question.

She shook her head. Jasper and Emmett started to hum the death march. I hummed along with them.

* * *

**How did you like it? Was it fluffy enough for you? I was sighing as I wrote it.**

**Ok, well you know what to do! Start your engines! REVIEW!**

**here are my favorite:**

YES...EDWARD!...UGH Andre got away...lets rip him to shreds...MWA HAHAHA **(vampchick09)**

Well, I'm glad you liked my last review. I didn't mean for you to update THAT soon, even though it made me very happy... WHY IS HE STILL ALIVE?! HE SHOULD BE IN PIECES ALL OVER THE GROUND WITH EVERYONE DANCING ON THEM! AND HE STILL THINKS HE HAS A CHANCE! Sometimes guys are so clueless... ;p **(Angels of Twilight)_ he's still alive cuz I still need him._**

YAYAYAYYAYAYAYAY

Andre's death better be SLOW and PAINFUL, missy =p (wagging finger at you)  
and another YAY for Zac :D **(VAcrazy13) _don't worry. it will be..._**

*is sat on the couch and growling like Edward* I cant believe he is still alive... i am not impressed at all... that is not far i want him to die and die very very soon Jen or i really will let Karson loose on him lol

a great chapter, thx for letting Rose have a pop at Andre... i am still not happy that he is alive but i will survive if u promise me to kill him very very soon

Sophie

x **(SophieRosalieHale) _I can't promise that..._**

i still have the matches ready. i'll just pick out my outfit and get ready. :) **(xxVeronicaxx)**

EDWARD! How i love thee! That was possibly the most perfect moment in the whole entire world... "Neither will I"... gosh gosh could he get anymore perfect?! I want one!

And god this bit made me laugh!

'I stared incredulously at them. "I'm not some property to own! I'm a human being, for god's sake!"

Jasper coughed. "Were. You were a human being."' Haha loved it!

Loved it... But where was the throat ripping action?!! I was so looking forward to watching Andre burn! Meh! Yay yay I'm hoping for some lovely cutsie Edward and Bella fluff next chapter! Did I already mention i want him? What I would do to be Bella Swan...  
Haha awesome chapter! I believe you are forgiven :)  
xx **(WaitingForForever) _I hope the fluff was to your liking_**

Awh, trhey're so cute together. Can't wait for more :D And I'm looking forward to them beating up Andre. Yay, go Rosie **(Emily Morland Whitlock)**

(heres another rely lobng review) I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it I love it  
is it the end of this fan fic and sry 4 not reviewing ur other chapter but my computer broke and i got sims 3 so i have only been playing sims 3 on me laptop XD

i love it if its not the end please update soon

~*~Sara~*~ **(twilighter021) _are you saying sims 3 is more important than Edward and Bella?! *gasp* jk_**

**Well, go review now! I'm done!**

**Snapple out!**


	12. For Carlisle!

**Hey guys! ****How's it going? Don't answer that. lawlz.**

**This chapter had me laughing pretty hard when I wrote it so hopefully I'll get the same reaction from you.**

**Warning: I'll go ahead and tell you that the boys get drunk. So Jazz and Eddie may be OOC. Also, seeing as I've never been drunk, I don't know how you act. I've seen movies, but really. Don't dwell on that too much. Also, I'm switching POV's for the first time. So, let's see how well I do with that!**

_

* * *

_

_Jasper and Emmett started to hum the death march. I hummed along with them._

For Carlisle!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The noise seemed to be getting louder.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

It echoed in my ears.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Guys! I can't take it anymore!" I yelled reaching for the phone. "Hello?" My perfect voice worried me.

"Bella? Is that you?"

Everyone was staring at me. "Hm-huh."

"Why haven't you answered your phone? I was getting worried."

"Getting worried, Dad? It sounds like you're already there." Alice gave me a stern look. I ran through the excuse she gave me. "I'm sorry, Dad. I dropped my phone in a fountain. I just got it back today."

"Is something wrong with your voice?"

I cringed. "Not that I know of."

He mumbled to himself before continuing. "So you'll be coming home tomorrow, right?"

I felt panic rising in me. "Yeah Dad. I should be home...by dinner. I love you." I felt close to tears that would never come.

"I love you too, Bells." I quickly hung up as Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I'm so sorry you have to do this. I wish there was another way." I sobbed into his chest. Rose patted my back trying to comfort me.

"I'm still looking for a less harmful way, but I can't see anything that won't hurt him. I'm sorry, Bella." Alice said, frustrated.

I pulled away after I got my emotions under control. "C'mon. Let's go shopping for my wedding." I tried to sound cheery. I didn't fool Jasper...or anyone else for that matter. "Please, I need to take my mind off of it."

They reluctantly agree. Emmett and Jasper dragged Edward off to go do "manly" things.

**Jasper's POV**

I felt bad for Bella--no pun intended--because of what she had to do. Alice, Edward, Esme, and I didn't have this problem, but Rosalie and Emmett did. I wasn't with them when they joined this family, but I felt their pain whenever they thought about it. My precious Alice was trying everything she could to help, unfortunately there was only so much one can do. Bella, being the selfless person that she is, tried to not bring the rest of us down by suggesting a shopping trip. I could feel the depression and hopelessness radiating from her despite her poor attempts to sound happy; the others saw through her as much as I did.

We decided to play it her way so Emmett and I are taking Edward out to party--a sort of pre-bachelor party--while the girls shopped.

"Hey guys, have you ever tried getting drunk?" Emmett asked with a mischeivious grin.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't think vampires can get drunk."

Emmett snapped his fingers. "Ah-ha! So you've never tried!"

Edwrad laughed. "No. No I haven't. Considering I'm forever under-aged." He smiled triumphantly.

I couldn't help myself. "Sorry Edward, we're in France. Drinking age here is 16." Emmett high-fived me while Edward glared.

"Come on! There's a pub right around the corner!" Emmett grabbed Edward's arm and literally dragged him. I thought about helping Edward loosen up, but I'd leave that to the alcohol. Edward snarled at me; I smiled back innocently.

"One bottle of your strongest stuff and three shot glasses, please." Emmett asked the bartender. The guy looked at the three of us, then handed us a bottle of Everclear.

We grabbed a booth in the very back, away from the people in case we lost it. Edward sighed loudly as Emmett poured the alcohol.

"Okay, now don't think of this as immaturity or stupidity. Think of this as...testing a theory for Carlisle." Emmett said in a serious manner. Probably the most seriousness we'd see throughout the rest of tonight!

"For Carlisle!" I exclaimed, throwing the liquid into my mouth.

"For Carlisle." Edward mumbled unenthusiastically.

Emmett poured the second glass. "Hey Jasper? Do you think if we get Edward drunk, he'll stop acting so melodramatic and serious all the time?"

I laughed. "Probably not! I don't even think the strongest of alcohol could change that!"

"Wanna place a bet?" He challenged. I reached across the table and shook on it. Edward continued to mumble about our stupidity.

5 shots later

"Oh come on! You mean you've never kissed a girl before Bella?" Emmett bellowed.

Edward shook his head one too many times. I laughed pouring more of the Everclear.

12 shots later

"Favorite movie?" Edward asked him.

Emmett thought about it before answering. "Definitely Breakfast at Tiffany's."

I choked. "What?! Are you joking?!"

Emmett frowned. "I would never joke about Audrey Hepburn."

"Holly, I love you." Edward said suddenly.

"So what?"

Edward looked angry. "So what? So plenty! You belong to me!"

I held back my laughter as they continued. "No...people don't belong to people. I'm not gonna let anyone put me in a cage."

"I don't want to put you in a cage! I want to love you!" He yelled.

Emmett stood up. "It's the same thing!"

I sent a wave of calm over them before we attracted an audience. Emmett sat back down.

"I promised Bella I'd watch that with her." Edward murmured looking into his empty glass.

"Maybe you can watch it on your honeymoon!" Emmett guffawed.

"Maybe I will!" Edward shot back.

It was quiet for a long time then Edward blurted out, "Favorite song?"; forgetting all that just happened.

34 shots later

"Do you know how many times Rose and I have done it?" Emmett slurred.

Edward and I shook our heads. "No! Don't tell us! You'll regret it in the morning!" I yelled covering my ears childishly.

Emmett looked confused. "Oh,_ I_ don't know. I was hoping you did..."

58 shots later

"I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a, a diva I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey I'm a, I'm a diva Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla," Edward sang loudly as he threw another glass into his mouth.

71 shots or 5 very large bottles later

"Show me the way to go home. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had a little drink about an hour ago and its gone right to my head." Emmett sang.

I chimed in. "Everywhere I roam over land or sea or foam you can always hear me singing this song."

"Show me the way to go home. Indicate the way to my abode. I'm fatigued and I want to retire I had a spot of beverage sixty minutes ago. And it went right to my cerebellum. Where ever I may perambulate. On land or sea or atmospheric vapor. You can always hear me crooning this melody. Indicate the way to my abode." Edward finished for us.

We were in a silent stupor. Emmett was the first to speak. "Yeah, leave it to you to use big words when you're drunk."

We laughed loudly as we emptied another bottle...

105 shots later

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Hullo? You've reached Jasper's cell phone. Please leave a message after the beep...BEEP!"

"Jasper?" Alice asked on the other end.

"Yup! That's my name! Feel free to wear it out. I'll just get a new one in a couple years."

Emmett laughed. "Ooh! Ooh! I want a new one, too! From now on you will call me...Bob!"

"I want to be called Mr. Darcy." Edward added.

"Jasper, listen to me. Stop. Drinking. You guys have had enough...and don't come home till you're sober." She hung up.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hate it? Love it? REVIEW! See what happens when the boys wake-up with a hang over. Wake-up might not be the right word...become conscious again! That's it!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**I have been getting a lot of reviews asking for Andre's death. I was prepared to give you a long explanation, but my beta Mango insists on this way. *cough cough* When I kill him...you'll be the first to know. Thank you.**

**Snapple out!**


	13. Hangover

**Hey guys.  
****I am not happy at all. I'm usually disappointed in the amount of reviews I get, but this...THIS is shameful. Am I losing fans? Or are you getting too lazy to write a simple review? Just so you know, I only got 5 reviews. 5!!!! In this state of sadness, how can I write a funny hang-over chapter? It's simple. I can't.  
****Lucky for you, it's already been written back when I was happy. So you still get to laugh while I go comfort myself with Ben and Jerry. Granted, mango says I use any excuse to be comforted by Ben and Jerry, but still!**

**I'd like to thank the five reviewers.  
SophieRosalieHale: thanks for being the first reviewer, not just for this one but for all of them. Ok, so you're not always the first but always in the top 3. So thanks!  
XOSweetnSassyXO: thank you. You seem to be in the top 3, too!  
VAcrazy13: Aww, you're also one of the first to review my stories too! Thx!  
vampchick09: thank you so much! You always give me a smile along with the others. Thanks!  
Angels of Twilight: thanks for reviewing.  
****You guys are awesome. I love you.**

**On an even sadder note. (Yeah, I'm pretty depressed right now.) I got a bad reveiwer. twilightfreaknos.1 wrote this:  
****_ok so ur french sucks even tought u use a dictonary it is not always the proper conguration and i fine the 1st chapter sucks because of the jacob part in it if edward was in it it would of been alot more funny to read wat alice would say_**

**AND THIS!!!!!:  
**_**wtf this storie iz so messed up wat is the main point**_

**So you can see my reasons for sadness.**

**Anyway, enjoy the laughs those of you who actually are reading this.

* * *

**

**Hang-over**

**Bella's POV**

"Jasper?" Alice asked worried. Rosalie and I shared a look before Alice continued. "Jasper listen to me. Stop. Drinking. You guys have definitely had enough." She was shaking her head, exasperated. "And don't come home till your sober." Click. She didn't say anything for a long time.

"What are they doing?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"They are so drunk." She sighed.

"What did Emmett do?" Rose looked exasperated like Alice.

She laughed. "Oh, you mean Bob?"

Rosalie froze. "I sorry, did you say...Bob?"

Alice nodded, trying hard not to giggle.

"Edward's drunk?" I didn't believe it. I couldn't believe it! Mature, dependable, serious Edward?

Alice flat out laughed now. "You're no longer engaged to Edward Cullen!" I was speechless. "You're getting married to Mr. Darcy!"

Rose and Alice were on the floor in hysterics. I didn't know if I should be angry, disappointed, or laughing right next to them.

"So who are you married to?" Rose asked between giggles.

Alice's eyes glazed over before she started a whole knew laughing fit. "I'm married to Percy!"

I couldn't help laughing now. "Mr. Darcy, Bob, and Percy!" I cried.

Esme walked in on us; we were still rolling on the floor. "What on earth is so funny?"

Rosalie was the first to regain her composure. "Apparently, I'm now married to Bob."

"And I'm married to Percy!"

"And I'm engaged to Mr. Darcy!" We answered laughing again. She joined in, too.

"Carlisle will be happy to know alcohol has an effect on us." We nodded in agreement.

After we stopped laughing, Alice went to the closet and pulled the wedding dress out. I couldn't believe that when she saw Edward planning to ask me, she already ordered a dress! All we did was pick it up.

"Come on, Bella. Try it on. I just know Mr. Darcy--giggle--will love it!" I sighed as she dressed me; I had to admit I was curious to see how it would look on me. Once it was on, I turned around and gasped. I was gorgeous. The vampire body was certainly something to look at, but I was admiring the dress. Its billowy silk looked magical against my pale skin.

"Alice, it's beautiful. Thank you." I hugged her tightly.

Esme was ecstatic. "Finally my son is getting married! I thought this day would never come!"

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Esme, she's not getting married today."

Esme turned to her. "I know, but I never thought I'd see this day either. Oh, Bella! You look amazing!" She gushed, lovingly.

We sat planning the wedding together for the rest of the night. My thoughts were continually going back to Edward. I wonder what he's doing right now...

**Edward's POV**

Ugh! My head is killing me! I rolled over and landed on the floor. Where was I? I looked around the small room. Their was a ray of sunlight coming down on my skin causing me to sparkle. I groaned as I crawled to the window to closed the curtains. Once my eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, I walked over to the radio on the table and turned it on. Waking Up In Vegas by Katy Perry was playing. I growled as I chucked the radio across the room. I sat on the bed trying to remember last night. I remembered Emmett and Jasper making a bet and then...

-flashback-

_"Holly, I love you."_

-end-

I groaned at the memory.

-flashback-

_"Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla""_

-end-

Hopefully, Emmett and Jasper won't remember that.

-flashback-

_"I want to be called Mr. Darcy."_

-end-

I groaned louder falling back onto the bed. No amount of money could buy Emmett to keep this quiet. He'd never let me live this down. Ever.

"Knock knock."

I opened the door to a stumbling Emmett. "Great party last night, huh?"

I looked at him confused. "Party? Emmett, we only had a couple _*hundred*_ drinks."

Emmett's eyes grew wide. "Oh my god! You can't hear me can you?"

I froze. Usually his thoughts were screaming at me. I focused on finding his voice. All I felt was that headache.

He started jumping up and down. "Jasper! Jasper! Come quick!" He yelled down the hall. Again I wondered where we were. The place didn't look familiar, but right now nothing was.

Jasper came in holding his head, too. "Please don't yell. My had is killing me." He looked at me holding my head. "How're you feeling?"

Emmett gasped. "Jazz! I never thought I'd live to see the day you'd ask that!"

I sat down again. "Apparently, alcohol affects our heads. I can't read minds and you can't read emotions." I explained. Emmett was the only one that didn't seem affected; he was his usual bouncy self.

"If this is a hang-over, I am never touching another bottle ever again." Jasper groaned.

My phone rang, sending a new wave of pain through my head. "Ugh, hello?"

It was Bella. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty! How's your head?"

"My head feels like it has been hit with by a bus...repeatedly."

"Is he awake? Ooh! Gimme gimme! I want to talk!" Alice was talking in the background. Bella handed the phone to her.

"Hello Mr. Darcy. Is Percy awake?" I cringed. Jasper had told her last night. Bella must be disappointed in me. Alice was still waiting on my answer.

"Yeah, he's right here." I passed the phone. "Percy, it's for you." He moaned like I did.

I walked over to where Emmett was standing. "Bob, where are we?"

Emmett looked around for the first time. "Beats me. I don't remember anything past your table dance." Table dance?!

-flashback-

_"Whoo! Go Percy! Go Bob!" I chanted with the people. I was dancing around on the bar table. I had taken my shirt off and flung it around my head before launching it into the crowd; I think an old woman caught it._

-end-

"Oh. My. God. Did that really happen?" I asked horrified. I looked down for the first time and noticed my shirtless body.

"Yup," he said popping the 'P'. I groaned again.

"Yeah babe. Love you, too." Jasper hung up with Alice. "They'll never let us live this down. I can see them decades from now still bringing this one incident up." He looked around. "Where are we?"

I shrugged with Emmett. "We're as clueless as you." I replied.

I tried focusing on Emmett's thoughts again. I heard a distant mumbling, but I still couldn't hear all that well. We decided to check out the rest of the house for clues. As soon as we walked downstairs, the smell of human food hit us. I heard a sizzling sound and a radio playing. Emmett and Jasper followed behind me as I walked into the kitchen. "Cowards," I murmured.

_...So we rode down to the river where the toiling ghosts spring,  
For their curses to be broken…  
We'd go underneath the arches where the witches are in the saying,  
There are ghost towns in the ocean…  
The ocean…  
Singing la lalalalala la lé…  
And the night over London, ey…_

I looked at the girl moving bacon around a skillet then to the radio. "Cemeteries of London?" I asked.

She didn't look up. "Yeah, Coldplay." She answered.

I scoffed. "That's not very patriotic."

She looked up confused. "How so?"

Now I was confused. "A song called Cemeteries of_ London_...London is in England. We're in Paris, France. That is what I mea--"

"_France?!_Bloody Hell, you really are stoned aren't yeh? You're in England. Don't you remember anything? I'm Lisa. I found you guys stumbling around a bar quoting a movie about a Holly Golightly." She laughed at the memories.

The guys shared a look of shock and panic. England? I don't even want to know what all we did last night! It couldn't be anything good.

Lisa dumped the bacon onto her plate. "Would you like to join me?"

I looked at the disgusting excuse for food. "No...thank you."

Her face fell slightly. "Oh, so are you leaving immediately or can you stay for a while?"

"We don't have to leave right away." Emmett answered.

What was he thinking?! I chuckled to myself. I never thought I'd say that to anyone but Bella. His thoughts were getting louder; still incoherent, but that could just be him. I was relieved to see it wasn't a permanent problem. It was bad enough not knowing Bella's, but everyone else? Emmett sat down at the table.

She smiled warmly. "Are you going to tell me what you were celebrating?" She asked innocently.

I sat down next to Emmett. "I'm getting married."

Her eyes almost popped out of her head. I desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. "To that old woman?!"

Jasper and Emmett were silent for a second before bursting into laughter.

-flashback-

_"Elizabeth, I love you. I never wish to be parted from you from this day forth." I quoted Pride & Prejudice to the old lady._

_Her wrinkled cheeks blushed slightly. "Oh, Mr. Darcy...your hands are cold!" I was shocked that she too ws quoting from the movie. "You're much too young for me. You can't be more than 17."_

_I shook my head. "On the contrary my dear, I am 108. That makes you to young for me."_

-end-

My head fell into my hands. "Oh my god. I am never drinking again. For as long as I exist, I will never touch another bottle of alcohol." Jasper agreed with me.

"Why? I had fun!" Emmett stated.

Jasper and I glared at him. "This was your stupid idea and we're the ones who suffer. Typical." I spat at him.

_Jeez, Edward. Ease up!_

"Ease up?! We're in England, for god's sake!" I exploded. Lisa along with the others stared at me in shock.

Emmett looked disappointed. "Aw, great. He's back." He said sarcastically.

Lisa was frozen. "Did I...miss something?"

I sat back down calmly, thanks to Jasper. Lisa continued to stare.

_Way to go, Darcy!_

I glared at Emmett. "It's your fault _Bob._" I answered coldly.

_So I guess Bob won the bet, huh?_

I sighed. "Guess so."

Emmett and Lisa asked "What?" at the same time.

"You won the bet. I wasn't melodramatic or serious last night." I explained to him.

Emmett had a triumphant smile on.

Lisa still looked confused. _I wonder if he can...but that's silly! Of course, I wouldn't be surprised. They're all weird! Hmmm, let's test it. Is your name really Mr. Darcy? _I held back a smile at her attempts. _Oh, come on! I saw that smile! ...Should I ask Percy?"_

Jasper looked at me curiously. _What's so funny?_

"I was just thinking about our names. I mean, what made you pick Percy?" I laughed.

_Ah-ha! You can read minds! Don't deny it! _Lisa glared at me.

"Well, we should get going. Thank you so much for your kind hospitality. I will never forget your kindness, Lisa."

She rolled her eyes. _Go to hell._

I chuckled quietly. That made her even madder. I reached for my wallet to pay for the rooms she provided, but my pocket was empty.

"Oh, that's just great." I mumbled.

Jasper looked worriedly at Lisa. "Here allow me." He looked for his, too.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Man, when you guys get drunk, you get drunk!" His eyes grew big when he couldn't find his either. "Shit, what happened to our wallets?" Jasper and I shrugged.

I glanced to Lisa questioningly.

_Hey! Don't look at me! Is that the thanks I get for giving you a place to stay?_

I frowned. "You're right. I'm sorry. As soon as we find our wallets, I'll repay you."

She rolled her eyes again. _Yeah, don't count on it, Lisa._

I let that thought slide for the meantime. Jasper was already on the phone with Alice.

"Haha. That's so funny. Yes, I learned my lesson: If Emmett gets an idea...lock him up. I'll remember that next time. ...Oh! You know where our wallets are? Great! Where?" His face went blank. "We...mailed them to...Antarctica. No, I don't know who's idea that was." Emmett's face brightened. Jasper glared. "No, you're right. That was Emmett--I mean Bob--too." I was getting impatient. I wanted to get back to France. Jasper held his finger up. "That's perfect. We'll be home in a couple hours. Thanks, hun." He hung up.

"She reserved plane tickets for us at the airport. They're under the name Percy." He dropped his head. "Percy. I couldn't pick a name like...well anything else!"

"Hey, Percy is way better than Mr. Darcy. I almost hooked up with an old woman just because her name was Elizabeth!" I laughed. Lisa did, too.

"Do you need a ride to the airport? I was actually headed there myself." She told us.

"Yes, thank you. And I promise. I willrepay you." I said with fierce sincerity.

She saw it in my eyes and nodded speechless. She finished her breakfast in silence, only watching us. I liked listening to her mind. She reminded me of Angela; so pure with simple pleasures in life. Once we were ready to leave, it dawned on me that I was still shirtless. That only made me like her more. She had someone she loved; she never looked at me like Jessica and Lauren did. She noticed my half-naked body at the same time I did.

"Come on. My fiance has a shirt you can borrow." She pulled me in the direction of a room.

"You're getting married?" I asked hopeful. This could be my chance to repay her.

She blushed. "Yeah, his name's Zack. He's working in Paris until we can get enough money to move to America."

I stopped. "Zack? Does he work in a hotel?"

She grabbed a button up shirt from a drawer. "You know him?"

I nodded putting the shirt on, deep in thought with my planning.

* * *

**So there you have it. The chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it and NOT reviewing. *eyeing everyone except those five***

**Pleez review. They really mean the world to me. I love them a lot so just click that button. Pleez? *puppy dog eyes***

**Snapple has left the building!**


	14. Ride Home

**I'm back!**

**I feel a little better. Thanks guys for the reviews. You made me happy. I got 13 reviews...OMIGOD! 13 reviews for chapter 13... Mango what did I tell you about 13 being my lucky number? Haha!**

**Okay so anyways, Mango decided that she wanted to pm the girl with the mean reviews. She's gonna get kicked off Fanfiction now. haha.**

**Take a look at the message she sent:  
****_Hi I'm MangoTango450, SnappleApple450's friend,  
I'm just here to say that your pissing me off with your reviews to her,  
oh and why don't you go and learn how to spell,  
because if you want to make a point about how bad her french is  
then at least show that your not retarded by writing correctly.  
I also wanted to point out the fact that even though you keep  
saying she sucks you have her on your freaking favourites list.  
One more thing sweetie stop being a bitch ;-)  
Love:MT _**

**Yeah, I don't know what to say to that either. I can't wait to see what the girl writes back...**

**Well, here's the chapter!  
(Thx Sophie for letting me use your plane scene! I love you!)**

**

* * *

**

**Ride Home**

**Edward's POV**

We left in her old faded red van. Emmett and I were losing our patience...fast. Lisa drove slower than Bella. I didn't even think that was possible! Jasper sent waves of patience to us and urgency to Lisa. She sped up from 30mph to 45. Emmett sighed loudly.

Lisa threw him a glare in the rear-view mirror. "Do _you _want to drive?" She snapped.

Emmett laughed. "You say it like a threat!"

"It is. The police are everywhere. You never know when one will show up." She stated.

Emmett laughed again. I saw where he was going with this. "That's not a problem with Edward. He can hear their minds before they can see us. Let _him_ drive!"

Jasper and Emmett loved this plan; Lisa was wary, but Jasper fixed that. She pulled over and switched seats with me. As soon as I was in and her door closed, I peeled out of there. She screamed while Emmett laughed at her reaction. She was pretty far out in the country. Her van went fast, but it still took 45 minutes to get to London. She was right about the Police. I had to slow down a couple times as we passed them; I'd smile warmly at them, but as soon as we were out of eye shot I'd hit the accelerator again. Lisa was impressed and scared at the same time; her heart was making an irregular thumping, it was comical.

We went to the place Alice said our tickets were. Jasper walked up to the girl working.

"Name?" She asked automatically without looking up.

"Cullen. Percy Cullen." He used a James Bond voice. Lisa laughed with Emmett.

The lady handed over the tickets and we moved to the loading bay. Jasper and Emmett decided to reenact the James Bond movies while we waited. My fast driving got us here with time to spare. I sat down next to Lisa, watching the boys. I looked down at Lisa; she was reading a medical journal. She wanted to be a doctor? I looked closer at the article. It was on Carlisle!

"Carlisle Cullen," I mused aloud just to see how she'd react.

She looked up. "You've heard of Dr. Cullen?" She asked, clearly surprised.

I kept a serious face on when I answered her. "Well, you know, I've met him." I said nonchalantly.

She gasped. "Really?! How!"

I turned back to watching Emmett shoot Jasper with his pretend gun. "I've worked along-side him a few times."

"No way! He is the greatest doctor of all time! How did you get to work with him? You can't be more than 18."

"17," I corrected. She waited for me to answer. "I'd go to work with him sometimes when school was out," I answered.

She rolled her eyes. "You talk about him like he's your..." She thought back to Jasper. 'Cullen, Percy Cullen.' Her eyes got large. "He's your...dad? Dr. Carlisle Cullen is your father."

I shrugged. "More or less. Adoptive father." I clarified.

Jasper came over to us. "Is she okay? What did you say to her?"

"She's a huge fan of _Dad's_ work." Jasper laughed and went back to Emmett. Lisa hadn't recovered yet. I looked at her worriedly. "Breathe Lisa." She did as told. Suddenly, I knew how to repay her. "You could come meet him sometime, if you'd like. He'd be happy to meet you."

She jumped up excitedly. "Omigod! No way! Could I really? I mean..._really_ really?" She screamed happily.

The voice over the intercom announced our departure. I stood up, taking her bags. "Sure, you can come over sometime." My brow furrowed. "Well, next time you're in America."

She stopped bouncing. "Oh right, America."

We got onto the plane and took our seats. Lisa was quiet for a long time. Emmett and Jasper found entertainment in bugging the other passengers. Emmett, at one point, got up and went into the cockpit. I heard his voice.

"You guys should do it this way." He told the pilot. "Trust me guys, I was once a pilot myself."

"Mister, you want to go sit down?"

"No, you obviously need help in here! You're not doing it right!" Emmett yelled.

"What have you ever flown?" **(A/N is it flown?) **The co-pilot asked irritated.

"I used to fly an F-8 Crusader back in the 50's." Emmett told him, matter-of-factly.

The pilot scoffed. "Please, sir. Go sit down."

I could hear Emmett's determined thoughts. "I'm not budging."

"Sir, kindly remove yourself from the cockpit." I heard the pilot say firmly.

"Nope."

I sighed, getting up. I went to the cockpit, too.

"Oh, don't tell me. You used to fly an F-8 Crusader, too?" The pilot asked annoyed.

I smiled. "No, I was a Boeing PW-9, in 1924."

Emmett was planted between the angry pilots. "Emmett, let's go. You're ignoring the passengers and stweardess'. They'll feel left out if you don't go out there." I told him.

He gasped. "You're right! Excuse me gentlemen. As you were. Just one more tip...stay in school." And then he left.

I laughed at the men's expressions. "Sorry. I'll keep a better watch on him." I turned for the door. "You might want to put a lock on this door."

I went back to my seat. Emmett was telling jokes to an aged man.

"There was a telephone booth and a wooden pole. A girl walked into the phone booth and started talking very loudly. The pole then said, '_Wood_ you keep it down'! Get it? _Wood? _Cause he's made of wood. Hahaha!" The man had a permanent angry expression. Emmett stopped laughing and turned to a little girl. "A crab and a monkey walked into a bar together...Bahahahaha!" **(Thank you Zachary--my brother--for coming up with these stupid jokes. Round of applause goes to you!)**

The girl didn't looked amused. "I don't get it."

Emmett looked at her incredulously. "Come on! A crab and a monkey walking into a bar together?" She didn't smile. "You mean to say you wouldn't laugh if you saw that?"

She shook her head as her mom glared at Emmett. He scoffed. "Some people just don't have a sense of humor!"

I ignored him and turned back to Lisa. I gave her mind privacy as best I could manage. I continued to think about my plan of payback. She spoke of Zack and her wanting to move to America. She also would die if she met Carlisle. Her mind was going over the different possible scenes. I laughed at some of them. She glared so I went back to my planning. I could pay for their move. I could even give them a house! Esme would be ecstatic; she's always trying to find some excuse to decorate or model a house. It was perfect, but would they accept such a gift for such a small reason? They could be like Bella; not wanting any gifts. Best way to find out was to try. Lisa and Jasper took notice of my now optimistic mood.

_What's got you so happy?_

I smiled at Lisa. "We're close to Paris, that's all. Close to my Bella."

She stopped smiling. "Bella? As in Bella Swan?"

It was my turn to be shocked. "Yeah, you know her?"

"Zack couldn't stop worrying about her for the entire time I was with him. He told me she was a girl he met that was going through some problems. At first, I was a little worried and jealous, but he assured me that she was already in a love...rectangle! The poor soul. He told me she was in love with one guy, obsessed with another, and friends with a love-struck boy!" She laughed to herself. "So how do you know her?"

I frowned. "I'm one of the corners in that rectangle."

She gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know! Wait...which corner are you?"

I smiled slightly. "The one she's in love with. I'm marrying her, remember?"

She was quiet putting two and two together. We got to Paris in a couple hours. Some of the passengers practically ran off the plane to get away from Emmett and Jasper.

* * *

**So I figured this was a good stopping point. I won't be writing for a while. I've caught up to my notebook. So I'm going to take a break. I don't know when I'll type next. It may be tomorrow or next week. In the meantime, go read my other stories or check out my favorites list. I have a lot of good ones on there from sillybella, SophieRosalieHale, sillybookworm, etc.**

**Review please.**

**Snapple. Peace out!**


	15. Teaser for Sleepover for the Sleepless

**I'm sorry if you guyz think I've abandoned you. I haven't.**

**I'm working my butt off to give you a super long chapter. We're talking super long.**

**It's not just funny. It's comedy, suspense, romance, and all around awesome wrapped into one chapter. So here's a little sneak peak to hold you off. **

**

* * *

**

Sleepover for the Sleepless teaser

"Fall in line!" Alice yelled like a drill sergeant.

We lined up, saluting her. "Ma'ma, yes, ma'am!" We answered.

She walked down the line, eyeing each and every one of us. She got to the end by Rosalie.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked exasperated.

"Here!!!" I heard a voice sound from the hall. We all turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a military outfit carrying matching ones for us.

"I got the clothes you asked for!" He told Alice while passing out the clothes.

I grabbed mine. "We have to wear this? I thought I agreed to join your slumber party, not a military."

Alice marched up to me. "Well, you're in my military, cadet! Now drop down and give me twenty!"

I rolled my eyes pulling my money out. "I only have twelve dollars. Can you take an IOU?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Swan." She said in a menacing voice.

Everyone was silent, terrified of this side of Alice.

"Now get dressed and report to the ballroom for your assignments." She yelled to everyone.

We cleared the room in record time, getting dressed and running to the ballroom. I looked drop dead sexy with my tight camo skirt and black tank top. I even had a camo hat I wore on the side and knee-high black boots. Edward's eyes almost popped out when he saw me.

I walked past him. "Eat your heart out." I said in a seductive voice.

Rosalie was in something similiar to mine with just a few shorter articles of clothing; she stood next to Emmett.

"I see I'm finally rubbing off on you." She commented proudly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jasper filed in after me, looking worried or scared.

"Attention everybody!" We heard the pixie boss yell.

We scrambled to line up right as she walked in. Alice was wearing the opposite of me. She had a black miniskirt and a sparkly strapless camo with stilettos. She looked at us with a glint in her eye. She held a small clipboard and pen in her hand as she walked to the table set up in the middle of the room.

"Okay, listen up!"

* * *

**Soz, I was starting to type up the entire chapter. Hope that quenches your thirst. I am hopefully posting the entire chapter sometime this month...no I'm just kidding! This week hopefully. We just bought a giant pool so pleez don't expect it _too_ too soon.**

**Love ya guyz!**

**Snapple**


	16. Sleepover for the Sleepless

**Here it is! The super duper extra long and packed chapter! This chapter is soooo long so get comfortable with some popcorn or Reese's _OR_ BOTH!**

**Yay! It has everything in here! Romance, comedy, suspense, horror, stupidity, alcohol, truths revealed, dares fulfilled, and Emmett! This chapter took me forever to write! I only ask one thing in return. I want ALL of you reading this, to review. Not just a short two words review, but a good one. Also in your review I'd like you to tell me your favorite part or parts of this chapter. Thank you tons!**

**Now for the shout outs! I have so many ppl to thank for this, but I'll try to keep it small!**

**My brother Zacharyfor letting me follow him around with a tape recorder. He's my insperation for Emmett! Big round of applause goes to you! I also thank you for Emmett's dare. You guyz will die. Sorry! Spoilers! I know!**

**Many thanks to Patrick Star for making me who I am. Everything funny I say or think is usually derived from some Patrick moment. A lot of this story has things from Patrick. If you are a die-hard fan like me, you'll recognize them.**

**SophieRosalieHale for giving me truths/dares and ideas. Also for letting me steal some of your ideas! (I'd tell you guys to go read her stuff because you would die laughing, but if you're like me -meaning lazy- then I know I'm just wasting my time telling you.)**

**Mangofor........EVERYTHING! You have really helped me out! I know you're sick of me. Go ahead and admit it. (btw, JSR has my magical flying unicorn! And it is awesome! Yours is so old news!)**

**JasperSAYSrelax128for making me laugh! You are my role model for randomness! I might have sounded like you in places in my story. I'm sorry, it was unintentional if I did. Don't hate me! (again, you guyz are missing out if you haven't read her stories!)**

**Kaileefor reviewing every single one of my chapters. Some of you do too, but she read it from the beginning and took the time to write a long review for every one of them. The character named Kailee is dedicated to you! (spoiler for my story: Have fun making out with Edward! tee-hee!)**

**Some characters in this chapter are actual people I know. (Well, only the boys really but whatever) So thank you for being totally awesome, Jeff, Tyler, Zack, and Kevin!**

**and to all my loyal fans! Love you! Thx for sticking with me! You won't regret it!**

***Reminder the first part is still in Edward's point of view***

* * *

Sleepover for the Sleepless

Alice, Rosalie, Zack, and Bella were waiting for us. I was still walking with Lisa, towards Zack and Bella. Zack looked shocked to see us with each other. His eyes fell on his shirt that I was wearing. Bella embraced me then turned to Lisa.

"Who's this?"

"Oh this is Lisa, Zack's fiance. She picked us up last night after we were stumbling around."

Bella noticed my shirt, too. "What happened to your other shirt?"

I looked away, ashamed. "I......uh......did a table dance and threw my shirt into the crowd. I think an old lady caught it."

Bella was quiet. I looked up to see her reaction. Suddenly she burst out laughing. "You....threw....your.....shirt?!" She managed to get out between her laughs.

I couldn't help laughing with her.

Lisa went over to Zack. "I let them stay the night last night, I hope it's okay?"

Zack smiled. "Of course! I'm glad you did. Lisa darling, this is Bella. Bella, Lisa."

Bella shook hands with Lisa. "It's nice to finally meet you, Lisa!"

_Wow! She's definitely pretty! She's a goddess! I'm surprised it was only a rectangle!, _Lisa thought.

I laughed silently. Bella gave me a questioning look, but I shook my head. After we gathered Lisa's bags, we left for our hotel. Jasper was right. They weren't going to let us forget it. Emmett was with them! He didn't do anything he normally wouldn't do already. Esme was happy to see us in one piece.

She hugged me. "I'm so glad you're okay!" **Smack! **"How dare you scare me like that?!"

I rolled my eyes. "Esme, we got drunk. It's not like we went off to the Volturi or anything."

She hugged the others next, smacking them too.

Bella pulled me outside to be alone. We were leaving for home tomorrow so this was the last day in France. I was slightly shocked to not see Andre. Maybe we wouldn't. After all, we were leaving tomorrow and we could start our existence as a couple. I looked over at Bella, waiting for her to talk. I didn't know if I was going to get scolded or smothered. She didn't let any emotion show.

**Bella's POV**

I looked over the familiar garden thinking about different things at the same time; the vampire mind had a lot of room. I thought about Andre 's strange disappearance the most. I thought we would at least catch a scent, but nothing was new. He stayed away. And tomorrow we would leave. I could put an entire ocean and continent between us. I also thought about my wedding and Edward's night out. I didn't like it, but I know he'll be punished enough. We'll still be reminding him of this centuries down the road.

"Say something please," Edward begged quietly.

I turned to him. "Can you believe Alice has been planning our wedding for weeks now? You only asked me two days ago!"

His face fell. "That's what you have to say? I go off and party and you bring up that?"

I laughed. "What are you expecting? Anger?"

He waited.

I closed my eyes and composed my face. "I am so disappointed in you, Edward. I agreed to marry you because you were dependable and serious. I knew you were someone I could trust. I thought you were mature and then I find out you get drunk and party?"

He bowed his head. "I know. I'm sorry. Emmett and Jasper were doing it and---"

"So if they jump off a cliff, you'll do it?" I interrupted.

He smiled slightly. "Depends on what's at the bottom of this cliff in question."

I kept my composed mask. "You think is funny, Edward? Is that what I am to you? A joke?"

He looked panicked. "No no! Bella! That's not it. You're right, this isn't a joke."

"You're damn right, I'm right!" I snapped.

"Bella, please forgive me." He begged, falling to his knees.

"Okay! You're forgiven!" I laughed, walking back inside, leaving him on the balcony. Everyone heard our conversation.

"Ooh! Burn!" Emmett bellowed.

Rosalie laughed doing a knuckle touch with me.

"And he said you couldn't act!" Jasper laughed, too.

~*~

Lisa was really nice. I didn't really think anyone deserved Zack, but I was proven wrong. Edward told me about his plan to pay them back. He said the best way to find out if they'll accept it is to try. I say to ask Alice.

"C'mon Alice! I need to know!"

She sat cross legged on my giant bed. "Not until you agree."

I groaned. "How can you expect me to go to a sleepover when I don't sleep? .....And neither do you!"

"But Lisa _does. _Come on, please? If you do this then I'll tell you if they accept the gift or not."

My eyes narrowed. "You've already looked, haven't you?"

She smiled wickedly. "And don't bother asking Edward to read my mind." She said quickly.

I growled and lunged for her. She saw my plan, but I was quicker. I had her pinned to the ground in a second. Suddenly I was thrown across the room.

"Jasper chill. She wasn't going to do anything." I heard Edward's voice from behind me.

Jasper was standing defensively over Alice.

"Better safe than sorry." He replied, relaxing his stance a little bit, but still in front of Alice.

"Do you want to tell me the reason you were attacking Alice?" Edward asked, holding his laughter in.

"Black-mailing? But what else is new?"

Edward looked over at Alice. "Black-mailing?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much!" She walked over to me. "The boys had their night out, I just wanted us to have some fun, too. That's all. I didn't see it as black-mailing. I see it as......a compromise." She looked at me innocently with her puppy eyes.

I couldn't say no.

She smiled at my defeated expression. "Aw, thanks Bells! We're gonna have so much fun! Just you wait!" She squealed, dancing out of the room.

Jasper was still standing across the room. "Are you okay, Jasper?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'll be fine, Bella. I'm just an overprotective fool. I'm sorry I threw you."

I grabbed my arm. "Ow! Oh, the pain!" I wailed.

Edward came to my side immediately, snarling at Jasper the whole time.

I smiled. "Vampire, remember?"

I sighed while Jasper and I laughed. Edward left without another word making us laugh even harder. A few seconds later, Alice came back in with Rosalie.

"We are going to have so much fun! I've got it all planned out. We do each others hair and nails, and we can watch movies. I haven't decided if we should do romance or horror..........or both! Oh! And later we can play truth or dare, but that would be fun with the boys......" She bubbled on and on about the plans. "And I think I solved our sleeping problem! Jasper can send waves of lethargy over us! We might not actually be sleeping, but it's worth a shot."

I thought about her idea. It might actually work.

"Instead of making us sleep, how about we make them stay awake? Give them caffeine or something." Rosalie thought aloud.

"I like the sleeping idea. I don't think I can take an entire night of Alice's sleepover from Hell." I voiced my opinion.

Alice glared at me until Jasper convinced her that Lisa needed some sleep. I silently thanked him with my waves of gratitude; he smiled in response.

"Okay, fine. We'll sleep." She gave me another icy look. "Now I talked to the hotel manager and he said we could use the ballroom tonight!"

Rosalie started jumping with Alice.

I stared at them blankly. "Why do we need the ballroom? It's just the four of us....." Alice had a look that scared me more than her glares. "It's not just Lisa, is it?"

She shook her head, still smiling. I collapsed onto the floor.

"How many?"

Alice and Rosalie came to sit next to me. "I see no more than 25 girls and 3 boys, not including our guys."

I stared at her incredulously. "3 boys? 25 girls?!"

Rosalie spoke up before I attacked Alice again. "Well we told Philippe -you remember him- and Philippe spread the word to other people around Paris. Then some of those people called people and before we knew it 25 girls!" She finished happily.

I looked for Jasper , but he had already left; the coward. It looks like I'm alone on this.

"So 28 strangers." I sighed.

"Give or take a few. Word spreads like forest fires here."

Alice started bubbling with details I didn't care about. I got up and left the room in search of Jasper. I found him in the bar downstairs.

"I thought you were through with drinking." I smirked.

He looked up smiling. "Believe me, I am. I just like this spot. It's quiet."

I sat down next to him. "You coming to the party tonight?" I knew he could feel the hope emanating from me.

He chuckled. "I don't have a choice. Alice has threatened us within an inch of our lives. I'm in no position to cross her."

"Coward," I mumbled.

He chuckled again. "While Alice and Rosalie plan the party, do you want to test the sleeping theory?"" I asked.

He got up. "Yeah, it's worth a shot."

He held his arm out for me. I took it following him to his room. Once there, I lay down on his unused bed.

"Okay, I'll send waves of lethargy to you. I'll keep you asleep for five minutes before waking you. Tell me if it works and if you happen to dream at all. Got it?" Jasper asked, looking at his watch.

"Got it."

He nodded and I felt my eyes droop on their own. Already I was half-asleep. Images of Edward and I at the magical pond played through my mind. Before I could get comfortable, I felt Jasper nudging me awake. I opened my eyes, unwillingly.

"The first vampire to ever fall asleep. How do you feel?" He asked mimicking a news-reporter.

"Frustrated. The dream was just getting started." I complained.

He laughed. "I know. You still talk in your sleep."

I groaned, falling back onto he pillow.

I heard Edward come in. "Jasper run! They're after us!" He yelled.

I sat up; Edward noticing me for the first time.

"Who's after you?" I asked, flitting to his side.

"Uh....Alice and Rosalie." He replied quickly. "What are you doing in here? Hiding?"

I shrugged. "More or less. Jasper and I were testing the sleeping theory. Guess what! I dreamed!"

He looked to Jasper. "Really? How did you put her to sleep? Talk about your war stories?"

"As opposed to singing to her?" Jasper shot back.

I smacked Edward. "I'm kidding, love. But back to my reason for interrupting. _RUN!_ They want us to help get the ballroom ready!"

Jasper panicked with Edward. "Take evasive action! Take evasive action! Take evasive action!" They yelled, running in circles. **(a/n I got that from Zathura! lawlz!)**

I grabbed Edward's shirt. "If I have to suffer then so do you." I then grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged them back to my room to a waiting Rose and Alice.

They had a smirk on their face as I locked the door. "I got them!" I announced.

I heard Jasper mutter, "Traitor." I smiled innocently.

"Fall in line!" Alice yelled like a drill sergeant.

We lined up, saluting her. "Ma'ma, yes, ma'am!" We answered.

She walked down the line, eyeing each and every one of us. She got to the end by Rosalie.

"Where's Emmett?" She asked exasperated.

"Here!!!" I heard a voice sound from the hall. We all turned to see Emmett standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a military outfit carrying matching ones for us.

"I got the clothes you asked for!" He told Alice while passing out the clothes.

I grabbed mine. "We have to wear this? I thought I agreed to join your slumber party, not a military."

Alice marched up to me. "Well, you're in my military, cadet! Now drop down and give me twenty!"

I rolled my eyes pulling my money out. "I only have twelve dollars. Can you take an IOU?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Watch yourself, Swan." She said in a menacing voice.

Everyone was silent, terrified of this side of Alice.

"Now get dressed and report to the ballroom for your assignments." She yelled to everyone.

We cleared the room in record time, getting dressed and running to the ballroom. I looked drop dead sexy with my tight camo skirt and black tank top. I even had a camo hat I wore on the side and knee-high black boots. Edward's eyes almost popped out when he saw me.

I walked past him. "Eat your heart out." I said in a seductive voice.

Rosalie was in something similar to mine with just a few shorter articles of clothing; she stood next to Emmett.

"I see I'm finally rubbing off on you." She commented proudly.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

Jasper filed in after me, looking worried or scared.

"Attention everybody!" We heard the pixie boss yell.

We scrambled to line up right as she walked in. Alice was wearing the opposite of me. She had a black miniskirt and a sparkly strapless camo with stilettos. She looked at us with a glint in her eye. She held a small clipboard and pen in her hand as she walked to the table set up in the middle of the room.

"Okay, listen up! We have seven hours to get this place up and running. I will give each of you an assignment that I expect to be finished and perfect. Anyone joking off" -she glared at Emmett- "or leaving their job half done" -she glared at Rosalie- "or all around complaining" -she glared extra long at Edward and I- "will have to deal with me. And believe me, I have a plan of torture made specifically for each of you that I wouldn't mind doing."

Edward winced at her thoughts. Suddenly a smile broke out on her face.

"So are we clear?"

"Ma'am, yes ma'am!" We yelled in unison.

"Good. Now Emmett, I want you on ordering 30 mattresses and 200 pillows. Mind you, I need them in no less than five hours." Emmett saluted her before disappearing. **(a/n coming soon! a one-shot Emmett's trip to Matress World! inspired by Patrick Star!)**

"Rosalie, you will be working on decorations. I want a theme that screams." Rosalie nodded, walking towards the exit.

Alice turned to Jasper next. "I want you working on entertainment. Fun and crazy entertainment. We'll probably need some alcohol." Jasper raised his eyebrows. "Be creative, Jazz."

He saluted her like Emmett did. "Ma'am yes ma'am."

I could tell he enjoyed this whole military act.

"Edward! You'll do music. I want to educate their taste in music, got it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Edward mumbled leaving the room.

That left me. I gulped as she turned to me. "Dear Bella. Seeing as you are our newest addition to the vampire life, I want you in charge of food. Get every kind of party food you can think of."

That was easy enough. Buy food. I can do that. "What will you be doing?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm choosing movies and supervising this operation." She stated matter-of-factly. I smiled before running out the door.

I had one thing on my mind: grocery shopping.

Once I found a store, I grabbed a shopping cart. It was weird going down the aisles looking at the food I used to eat. Nothing looked appetizing anymore, but I went on memory. We'll need popcorn, ice cream, candy bars, chips, dip, sandwiches, more candy. By the time I finished, I had two carts filled with junk food. Alice will be happy to see I did my part. I wonder how the others were doing. I got to the check out counter and started unloading everything onto the conveyor belt. A girl about seventeen was staring wide-eyed at my food choice. She had brown hair with blonde tips and brown eyes.

I smiled sweetly at her. "Hi!"

She smiled back. "Hey..." She continued to ring stuff up.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, I guess?"

I held up a box of popcorn and Reese's. "Would you eat this at a party?"

She laughed. "Well, I'd eat it anywhere, but yes. It is the perfect party food."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Have you...never been to a party?" She asked hesitantly.

My mouth twisted down into a grimace. "Not many," I admitted. "I don't usually eat this stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

I stared back unsmiling. Her mouth opened slightly, but she quickly closed it continuing through the food. I watched her bag my items quietly. Once she finished, she sighed triumphantly. I laughed at her expression.

"That'll be $871.98"

I pulled out the wad of cash that Alice gave me. The girls eyes grew big. I handed the money over.

"Thanks so much..." I looked down at her name tag. "Kailee. That must have been pure hell."

She shrugged. "It's no big deal...."

"Bella. My name's Bella." I started to walk away, but stopped myself. "Hey Kailee? The party I'm having is a sleepover at the Plaza Athenee. 7:00. Be there?"

She smiled brightly. "Sure! Thanks!" I waved goodbye before leaving.

I got back to the hotel with four hours to spare. Outside the hotel was a big colorful sign. It read: _Slumber Party of the season! Open invitation. Starts at 7:00!_The ballroom was completely transformed. Rosalie was hanging streamers of all colors. It screamed Spring. Pillows were everywhere I turned.

"I thought Alice said 200 pillows." I called out.

Emmett head popped out of a pile. "She did! I did her a favor and got 2,000!"

"So in other words...you messed up." I stated.

He smiled. "Pretty much. She'll thank me later."

"You hope," I muttered, unloading my bags. "Where's jasper?"

I heard a battle cry from the grand staircase. It was transformed into a giant metal slide. **(A/N picture the slide from Princess Diaries 2 at her slumber party.) **

"Whoo!" Jasper jumped onto a mattress and surfed down the slide. I laughed as he flew into a pile of pillows.

"Jasper, Alice said not to goof off." Rosalie reminded him in a bored tone.

He jumped out of the pile, dusting himself off. "I'm not goofing off! She put me in charge of entertainment. I'm making sure this is worthy of your party."

I walked over to him. "And is it?"

He smiled breathlessly. "Oh yeah."

"Edward?" I looked around noticing his absence.

"Jasper might not be goofing off.......but I am." I heard his voice.

Suddenly some music started to play. I recognized it immediately. So did Emmett.

"Oh I'm a goofy goober yeah! You're a goofy goober yeah! We're all goofy goobers yeah! Goofy goofy goober goober yeah!" We finished dramatically. We all fell down laughing. Jasper and Rosalie were staring at us in horror.

"Oh guys, come on. Lighten up! The pixie boss isn't here to boss us around. Go ahead Edward, play it again." I giggled. _Silence. _"Edward?" I looked up to see none other than the pixie boss herself. She was silent and fuming. The only noise I heard was her toe tapping on the floor. I slowly got up, never looking away from her. "Um........hey Alice. I uh, got the food." I told her.

She pulled her clipboard out. "It's funny really." She started. I stayed quiet. "With you gone, Emmett worked, Jasper focused, and Edward stayed silent. Suddenly you appear and nothing gets done."

Edward hissed. "Ease up. We're working."

She turned to him. "Is that right?"

I couldn't believe it. Alice has officially lost it!

"I'm sorry, Alice!" I blurted out. "You're right, it's my fault. I'll take whatever punishment you have lined up for me." My head was bowed. No one said anything so I looked up hesitantly. Everyone faces was molded into shock except for Alice's.

"Aww, Bells. _I'm_sorry. I guess I can get a little freaked when I'm planning a party. The others are used to it. I forgot you haven't seen this side of me." She hugged me tight. Yep, officially lost it. "C'mon. Since you finished your task, you can help me pick movies."

She pulled me towards the exit by the arm. I looked behind me at Edward. I could feel the terror on my face. He looked at me with reasuring pity.

"As you were." She called over her shoulder.

Everyone scrambled back to their stations. Alice took me to my room.

"Okay, Bella. I'm picking movies and I need your help." I nodded, looking at the pile of DVDs. "I've already decided on romances. Now I need scary."

I picked up a case. "The Messengers?"

She shrugged. "Total scariness, but the ending sucked."

I pursed my lips. This was going to be hard. "What's scarier than a vampire?" I mumbled.

She snapped her fingers. "You're right! 30 Days of Night! Thanks!"

I started to speak, but dropped it.

~*~

"So for romances, we have: Pride & Prejudice, Love Actually, Tuck Everlasting, Phantom of the Opera, and Beauty & the Beast." I paused. "Do you see a pattern? Tuck Everlasting is about living forever, Phantom of the Opera is about a guy that thinks he's a monster, and Beauty & and the Beast is about a girl falling in love with a monster."

She stared at me, blankly. 'And your point is...?"

I shrugged as we continued. "For scary movies, we have: 30 Days of Night, The Others, When a Stranger calls, and Nightmare on Elm Street."

She looked deep in thought. "We need a couple tear-jerkers."

I thought about movies I'd seen when I was human. "The Notebook and Lakehouse!" I said excitedly. "We have romance, horror, and tear-jerkers. Are we done?"

She smiled. "Yes, we're done. Let's go check on the others."

Emmett had placed all the pillows into neatly stacked piles around the room. Rosalie was putting the finishing touches to the room. Jasper -I'm guessing- did his job, as did Edward. We had two hours left before people started to arrive.

"Okay everyone, listen up. Emmett the pillows are too...neat. Scatter them. Jasper help him with that. Just toss them into random places. Edward, you finished the play-list?"

He nodded grimly. "It's set to random. Just hit play and you'll be good to go."

Alice smiled. "Good. You can go pick up the TV. It's under your name."

Edward grimaced, but stayed silent. He kissed my forehead before leaving.

"Rosalie, can you help set up the food with Bella? I need to hear popcorn popping. The popcorn machine is over there. Just...follow the instructions." Rose nodded, grabbing my hand.

We had all the popcorn in ridiculouslygiant bowls by the time the first guests started to arrive. We all quickly changed into our pajamas. Rosalie was wearing a short black silk dress. It was from the lingerie store we went to before. I had a simple white tank-top with baby blue lounge pants. Alice had a purple tank and shorts.

Alice danced to the guests. "Hi! Welcome to my slumber party! I'm Alice. This is Bella and Rosalie." She introduced us.

The five girls stared at our hard work. "Hey. Nice to meet you. I'm Lizzie. That's Mia, Sam, Veronica, and Nadia." **(;-P to you Aidan.)**

I smiled openly at the girls as more started to pour in. Rosalie went over to start the music. Edward was in one corner setting up the giant screen TV. He put in a movie and let it play. Jasper was piling the mattresses at the top of the stairs for some of the girls and Emmett was building forts out of the pillows. I think that was more for his enjoyment rather than the girls.

Rosalie and I had placed all the bowls of popcorn by the movie screen. In only half an hour, we had 18 girls doing random things. Alice and I played the host as more came. Lisa showed up later.

"Hey Lisa! Did you get lost?" I joked.

She laughed. "Oh yeah! I've been going in circles throughout the hotel. Zack is coming later, I think."

We talked some more before she moved to the film playing. After an hour of walking around and talking to everybody, Kailee arrived.

I smiled widely. "Kailee! You came!" I squealed. We hugged each other as if we were old friends.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just got off work." She told me. "Wow, Bella. You did a great job with the party." She complimented.

"Oh, I can't take the credit. I had the easy 'get the food' job. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper did everything." I pointed to them as I called their name.

Kailee was watching Edward stack pillows. I couldn't be mad at her for it though. He _was_ something to look at. I cleared my throat after a long silence. She looked back to me.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized, blushing.

I laughed. "It's okay. He's pretty good-looking. We're getting marriedsoon." I mentioned. She immediately looked away from him when I said that.

"C'mon, let's go try out the matress surfing!" She called excidedly after hearing one girl scream.

Jasper threw a mattress down for her -one handed. He enjoyed this job too much. Kailee stepped hesitantly towards the mattress.

"Coward," Jasper muttered too low for her to hear.

"I'll go first." I offered.

Jasper gave me a mattress one handed again. My eyes narrowed as I grabbed the mattress and placed it down.

"Hey everyone? Can I have you attention, please?" I yelled over the music. I didn't like attention, but this'll be worth it. Everybody quieted down to watch me. Alice knew what I had planned. She grinned in anticipation.

"I'd just like to show you guys the best way to have fun on this slide."

I got ready to jump onto the mattress. Edward started some dramatic music for me. I smiled with a glint in my eye. I got a running star, but before I reached the mattress I pushed Jasper onto it. He screamed as he went head-first down the slide. Kailee and I laughed at his expression. Once he reached the bottom, waiting girls attacked him with pillows. We laughed even harder.

Okay, your turn." He said menacingly.

I gulped back the panic rising in my throat. He smiled, feeling my mood.

Kailee got on the mattress with me. "Let's go watch a movie." I nodded absent-mindedly.

"We're watching When a Stranger Calls, Bells." Rosalie told me when we reached the TV.

"Cool, I like that movie."

We got comfortable amongst the many pillows and girls. All the lights were turned off as the movie started.

For the first time, I noticed the giant pond in the garden outside. The ballroom had tall windows that over-looked it. It almost had the same look as the movie's house. I scooted closer to Kailee and Alice. We watched the movie with only a few jumping-out-of-skin moments. We were at the part where the girl answers the phone and you can see the man standing across the lake. At that moment, I glanced outside and saw the same scene. There was a man standing across the pond. I couldn't see all that well with the stupid contacts I had in, but I could definitely see the figure of a tall figure. I looked over to Kailee to see if she saw it too, but when I looked back he was gone.

_I'm a vampire. Nothing scares me. I'm a vampire. Nothing scares me. I'm a vampire. Nothing scares me. _I repeated my chant in my mind over and over again. _I'm a vampire. Nothing scares me. I'm a vampire. Nothing sca---_

Ring! Ring! Ring!

We all jumped at the noise. "Sorry! Sorry!" I apologized as I grabbed my cell phone. I walked away from the movie before I answered. "Hello?"

"Have you checked the children?" A dark ominous voice asked.

I froze, terrified. "Wh-what children?" This is a joke. This is a sick joke.

"Emmett, Edward, and Jasper." _Click._

My shaking hand hung up the phone. I didn't notice their disappearance. Where were they?

Rosalie saw my scared expression. "What's up?" She whispered.

I shook my head. "Where are the boys?" I asked.

She looked around. "Huh. I don't know. Maybe they're up in the rooms." She suggested.

"I'm gonna go check." I said moving to the door.

I walked up to the room, but no one was there. It was dark. I went back downstairs to the ballroom. Rosalie looked to me for an answer, but I just shrugged. I was over-reacting. My phone rang again.

"They weren't in the room." The voice stated as a fact.

I suddenly knew I was being watched. I turned to the window and saw the man there again. I quickly hung up and looked away. _Out of site, out of mind. _Rosalie mouthed the words "call them." I got up and left the room so I wouldn't disturb anyone. I went back up to the room and dialed Edward's number. It rang once on my end before I heard a ringing. I looked around for the ringing phone. I found it in the bathroom, lying on the floor. I hung up to make the noise stop.

Edward never left without his phone. I tried Emmett's number. I heard a faint ringing coming from my balcony. I walked outside and the noise got louder. I followed it to the edge of the garden. It was on a small decorative bridge as if it were dropped. That was common for him. But what about Edward?

I had that spooky feeling again so I went back inside. I froze in the entryway. The ballroom was empty! All the girls were gone! The movie continued to play on. It was the scene where she called her friends phone and she heard it ringing. The scene I just lived! Suddenly my phone rang. I jumped at the noise.

"H-hello?" I whimpered.

_Silence._ I could hear a faint breathing. Then it hung up.

I backed up until I was pressed against the wall. Slowly, I sat down on the floor and curled up into a ball. The man was standing across the pond again. I didn't move, too frozen with fear. I could see the man bring a phone to his ear. That's when my phone started to ring. I screamed before breaking into a sob. It continued to ring, getting louder with each bell. I answered it.

"Please stop! Leave me alone!" I sobbed.

All I heard was heavy breathing. I slammed my phone shut again. Quickly, I got to my feet and started to leave. I heard a noise come from the door. Someone was here with me. I looked back to the pond, but he was gone. I backed away from the door, trying to keep quiet. The footsteps got closer to me. I quietly climbed the stairs to get away the man.

Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Pay-back's a bitch."

I was then pushed onto the slide. I screamed all the way down. Once, I reached the bottom, the lights flicked on revealing Emmett, Edward, and Zack with pillows.

"Prepare for the biggest pillow fight of your life." Emmett said, cocking his pillow like a gun.

I looked up the stairs and saw Jasper. He was waving a phone in the air with a huge smile plastered on his face.

My eyes narrowed as I stood up. "You bastard! I nearly had a heart attack!" I screeched. I grabbed a pillow from the ground and headed towards Jasper.

He slid down the slide gracefuly before landing gracefully in front of me. "Bring it."

"Freeze!" Someone yelled from the door.

We turned and saw all the girls with their mouths open. I turned back to Jasper and hit him so hard that the pillow exploded. Feathers scattered around him. Jasper raised his pillow to strike me.

"Drop it or you'll have me to deal with." Alice threatened. All the pillows were dropped. "Now...let's play a game." She said through clenched teeth.

I ran to her side. "Where have you been?" I demanded.

Kailee was the one to answer. "The restrooms. We were too scared to split up so we went as a group."

I looked at her. "The restrooms," I breathed. "I'm being stalked and scared to the point of insanity....and you guys are in the restrooms."

Kailee hugged me. "Pretty much. Sorry?"

I smiled slightly. "No. Yeah it's okay."

"Okay! Now that that's settled. Who wants to play truth or dare?"

Only Kailee and Lisa agreed. The others went back to their movie.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had some boys to play with?" I asked.

Alice looked smug. She started to count down. "5...4...3...2...1...and poof!"

Suddenly we heard footsteps coming through the hallway. Three boys came in.

"We heard there was a party! We're here to crash it!" One of them said. Two had blonde hair and one had dark brown. They were all very good-looking...if I wasn't engaged to the best-looking man on earth.

Alice danced up to them. "Crash away. We were just about to play truth or dare."

The boys looked at each other. "Swe-eet!"

In the end, seven boys and five girls were playing. We sat in a circle. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Zack, Tyler, Kevin, and Jeff sat on one side, while Kailee, Lisa, Rosalie, Alice, and I sat opposite them. You could tell we were playing boys against girls.

Alice started. "Jeff, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

The girls rolled their eyes. Of course he'd pick that. We might as well skip that part of the game.

Alice smiled wickedly. "I dare you to strip dance in-frontof all these girls." Color drained from his face. "With music, of course."

He got up with shaky legs. I walked over to the stereo and played "I'm Too Sexy". Everyone in the room turned to see what was going on. He started dancing around taking off his shoes then pants. His face was beat red the whole time. Suddenly something clicked inside him. He started to really -for lack of better words- strut his stuff. Winking at some girls and throwing his shirt to another.

I glared at Jasper. "Cheater."

He smiled deviously. Alice and I shared a loaded look. We started to think of the most sexiest thoughts we could conjure up. Rosalie caught on in a second. Jasper looked at Alice hungrily. She smiled licking her lips seductively. Jasper was trying his hardest to stay put. Edward was looking at back and forth between Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie with a disgusted look. Alice got up and walked past Jasper over to Jeff. He looked at her with his mouth open. Alice kissed him full on the lips then danced back to her spot beside me. Jasper looked murderously at Jeff. Jeff was suddenly self-conscious again, pulling his clothes on as he sat back down.

"Jeff, your turn!" Alice said cheerfully.

Jeff blushed as he looked around the circle. "Ummm.....Rosalie, right?" She did one quick nod. "Yeah, truth or dare?"

Rosalie thought about it then smiled. "Truth."

Figures. She has nothing to hide.

Jeff looked at the boys before smiling. "Have you ever read the Karma Sutra?"

She rolled her eyes while all the vampires shared a look. "Read it? I've memorized it." She said, giving Emmett a smile. He shifted in his seat. I gagged along with Edward.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." She said kissing Emmett.

We turned back to an embarrassed Jeff. He wasn't really expecting that answer. He was hoping to embarrass her.

"Edward, truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Kailee. I say make out. Not a peck on the lips." Rosalie told him still watching Emmett.

Edward gave me an apologetic smile before leaning into Kailee. Jasper supplied the lust and guilt-free atmosphere. Kailee threw herself into the kiss while Edward stayed indifferent. I cleared my throat after a couple minutes. Jasper wagged his eyebrows.

"Bastard," I muttered again.

Finally, Edward broke the kiss. Kailee was smiling big until she saw my face.

I gave the best reassuring smile I could manage. "It was a dare." I told myself and her.

She didn't say anything.

Edward looked around the circle. "Emmett, truth or---"

"DARE!!!!!!" He yelled, gaining a bunch of stares.

"Ooookaaay.........I dare you to toilet paper the Eiffel tower."

I felt my mouth drop.

Emmett was shaking with excitement. "Let's go!" He yelled, running for the door.

"We can't all go," Rosalie stated.

I jumped up. "Take the video camera. Film _everything_."

The three boys, Lisa, and Kailee stared at us.

"This isn't unusual for you guys, is it?" Kevin asked.

Emmett ran back in. "What are still doing here?! We gotta go! We gotta go! Green is what? Good! Let's go!"

Edward got up along with Jasper. "Spy equipment?" Jasper asked slyly.

"Spy equipment." Edward replied.

Ten minutes later, we had the hidden camera on Edward's shirt and visual on the TV. We'd be able to watch everything live. They left so the rest of us planted ourselves in front of the screen. Kevin and Tyler were in the very front with popcorn. Jeff sat next to me.

"Is there something wrong with Emmett?" He asked as we watched Emmett skip around the screen.

"Just one too many hits from a grizzly bear." I said absent-mindedly.

He raised his eyebrows at me, but I ignored him.

We saw the Eiffel tower come into view. "Okay Emmett! Jazz, let him have it."

Jasper walked up to Emmett, he had three bags filled with toilet paper.

"I have a feeling those came from here." Zack mumbled, shaking his head.

Emmett grabbed a roll of paper.

"Hang on. How's he going to do this?" Tyler questioned.

"He's really strong." Rosalie bragged.

Edward heard Tyler. "Hey Emmett, let's start at the top and make our way down."

Emmett grabbed Edward's and Jasper's jackets, dragging them towards the elevators.

"Race ya?" Jasper asked when they saw the stairs.

Emmett didn't answer, he just started running. The camera started to shake. It took me awhile to figure out that Edward was laughing.

"Follow them!" Someone yelled from behind me. A little crowd had gathered to watch.

A few minutes later, they were at the top.

"Alright. Go nuts." Edward said to Emmett.

He grinnedwidely as the first roll went over the edge. After that first roll, he went crazy. They quickly made their way down the tower. Emmett threw the last one around the base. I was shocked no one came to stop him. Edward and the others backed up to see his work. Everyone in the ballroom clapped. The Eiffel tower was covered in white. He was very thorough, if nothing else.

"Good job, Emmett." Jasper complimented. "Now let's go back to the hotel."

Emmett shrugged away from his hand. "No! I wanna jump off it now!" He sounded like a child with candy.

Rosalie sighed shaking her head. "Edward, let me talk to him."

Edward tossed Emmett the ear piece. Rosalie walked over to the microphone we had set up. She held her mouth close so no one could hear her. Unfortunately, the vampires could.

"Emmett, baby? If you jump off the tower, who am I going to pose for in my new underwear?"

"I'll survive!" Emmett said confidently. Which he could, but at what expense to us?

"I guess Tyler wouldn't mind....." She ignored his comment.

He growled before running full speed back to the hotel. We heard footsteps running down the hall. Everyone turned to see a heavy breathing Emmett.

"Okay, I'm here."

Rosalie kissed him. "Later. It's your turn."

We all gathered around to continue the game.

"Rose, I dare you to take your clothes off." He blurted out.

We all groaned.

"Okay, Emmett.....sweetie? There are two things wrong with that. First, I didn't choose dare and second, I've already gone. You can't pick me." Rosalie explained slowly, using hand gestures.

Emmett seemed unaffected. "Fine. I don't dare you to take your clothes off." We sighed. For the first time in history, Emmett understood. "I order you to take them off." He finished.

"You _order _me?"

He nodded, smiling. Rosalie slapped him.

"Dude, Emmett just got bitch-slapped!" Jeff whispered to Tyler.

"Respect," Tyler said smiling.

I laughed. "Emmett just pick someone and ask them truth or dare." I said exasperated.

"Bella, truth or dare? Remember, I have a sick mind and many questions so go ahead and pick!" Emmett answered right away.

Dread washed through me. I swallowed before answering. "Ummm.......dare?"

He smiled wide. "Goodie! Okay, I dare you to lick the person's -of my choice- stomach and then blow on it making a farting noise!"

Everybodygroaned.

"That is sick!" Kevin cried.

"That is dangerous," Jasper said too low for human ears.

"That is Emmett." Alice replied simply.

I sighed. "Fine. Who do you pick?"

Edward stared at me incredulously. "You're not gonna fight him on this?!"

"What's the point? This is the lesser gross of his ideas." I explained. That quieted the others down. It was true.

"Okay.....I pick......Zack! You've been awful quiet tonight."

Zack grimaced. "Yeah, in hope I'd be forgotten."

"C'mon! I want to hear his stomach making noises!" Emmett yelled.

I was hesitent. Jasper was right, this is dangerous. I had control around them, but would licking him really be such a good idea? Of course, it's not a good idea! Emmett thought of it! Edward and Alice were having a private conversation. Finally, she nodded in encouragement.

I sighed and walked over to Zack. "This'll hurt me more than it'll hurt you."

I leaned down and licked his stomach. My throat exploded into flames. _Damn you, Emmett. _I will get him back if it's the last thing I do.

"Time for the blowing!" Emmett bellowed.

I glared at him before blowing on Zack's stomach. Emmett was the only one laughing so hard he couldn't breath.

"Darn Bella! Your breathe is freezing! Have you been sucking on ice?" Zack complained, pulling his shirt down.

I shrugged, avoiding his question. "Alright Kevin. Truth or dare?" I sighed, reigning in my thirst.

"Dare, of course!" He said confidently.

He underestimated my mind. Edward, Alice, and I exchanged a look. Alice saw what I had planned and Edward saw it from her mind. We smiled wickedly.

"Kevin, I dare you to randomly pick someone in this group. You must run your hands over _every _part of their body as closely as you can, but without touching them." He breathed a sigh of relief. "_If _you touch them, they get to touch whatever part you accidentally touched." I finished.

He looked thoughtful at the people in our group. His eyes rested on Rosalie. Rosalie wagged her eyebrows at Kevin as she stood up, arms out. Edward coughed quietly. He and Jasper took their places on each side of Emmett. Preparing to hold him down if needed. Kevin started at Rosalie's head and made his way down slowly. We noticed him slow down more around her chest. Suddenly, he started to shake nervously.

Rosalie chuckled. "They're called breats, Kevin. Let's move a little faster, please."

She sighed out of impatience. When she did that, her chest expanded with the breathe. His shaking hands landed right on her. Emmett growled too low for him to hear.

Kevin looked down frantic, removing his hands. "Oh, um......I'm sorry! You breathed! I-I-I didn't do it on purpose!"

She rolled her eyes. "Chill Kev. It's a game." She rested her hands on his chest. "Ooh! You work out?" She guessed.

He was still freaking out.

"Jazz!" I hissed. "Knock it off!"

"Um, yeah. A little. Okay, let's continue." His heartbeat slowed down exceptionally.

He was down to her waist now. I held my breathe with Emmett. This would not end pretty. _Payback buddy!_ He was running his hands up the inside of her thigh slowly and carefully.

I felt a smile cross my lips. "WHOO!!!!! GO KEVIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled, making him jump.

We all laughed when he touched her. Rosalie was completely indifferent. Emmett on the other hand -care free, childish Emmett- was seething. His glare was pinned on me this time. I smiled turning back to Rosalie and Kevin. This was going to be hilarious! Rosalie bent down and reached her hand out.

"Is this what happens when there's no parental supervision?" I heard a voice from the door. Damn! I forgot about Esme's warning to check in unexpectedly. Rosalie stood up.

"Esme! It's not what you're thinking!" I blurted out.

Edward cleared his throat. "Actually Bella, it is what she's thinking." I threw him a glare.

"Play a different game,"she said firmly.

"Aww, but we're only halfway through!" Jasper whined.

Esme folded her arms across her chest.

"Okay, let's play a different game." Alice said quietly.

Esme smiled and walked back out.

"Dude, your mom is hot!" Jeff told Edward.

We laughed out loud. Emmett was back to his usual self, Kevin completely forgotten.

"How about we play 'I Never'?" Lisa suggested.

"I can't think of anything I haven't done." Rosalie mentioned. Emmett, Jasper, and Alice agreed.

Lisa's brow furrowed. "So let's switch the rules around. Instead of naming stuff you've never done, name stuff you have. Be creative!" She exclaimed.

"Oh this will end perfectly." Edward muttered sarcastically.

Emmett pulled some bottles out of the mini fridge. "With alcohol, of course!"

"Didn't you learn you lesson the first time, _Bob_?" Alice asked.

"Do I _ever_ learn my lesson?" He shot back.

A couple minutes later, we had our pillows in a circle.

"Since Kevin's dare was interrupted, he can start." Alice told us.

Kevin stood up. "Okay, ummm........I have.........stolen a car before."

I looked to Alice for an explanation. "Everyone that has never stolen a car before drinks their alcohol." She passed out some shot glasses for each of us.

Jeff, Zack, Kailee, Lisa, and I each drank the alcohol. This was going to be a long night.

Alice stood up next. "I have kissed a complete stranger." She smiled at Jeff.

I sighed, holding my glass up. I was slightly shocked to see Emmett, Jasper, and Edward join me along with Zack and Lisa.

Rosalie's turn. "I have had sex in every continent at least twice."

Everyone -except Emmett- had to drink.

It was my turn now. "I have....." I couldn't think of anything the Cullen's haven't done. Then I smiled. "I have never driven a fast car." I announced proudly. Only Lisa remained with her glass empty. Edward grimaced as he took another swig.

Kailee stood up. "I have dyed my hair." She pointed to her blonde tips. Emmett, Zack, and Lisa stayed quiet and smug.

I threw back the revolting liquid. "Emmett? When did you dye your hair?"

"A few years back. I lost a bet and had to dye it pink." He shrugged nonchalantly.

It was Lisa's turn now. "I have....run from the police before."

Only Kailee and Zack drank the alcohol. Everyone was shocked to see me quiet.

"What? My dad's a cop!" I yelled, self-consciously.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. My turn!" Emmett yelled. "I have destroyed a building."

The Cullen's and I were the only ones with our mouths not hanging open, unsurprised. Jasper, Edward, Alice, and Rosalie were the ones pouring the alcohol for the humans. Of course none of the _humans _would have destroyed a building.

"I have scared Bella." Jasper said simply.

I glared at him. Emmett, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Lisa, and Zack have all scared me to some degree one point or another. I stared to feel a little tipsy after all the drinks I've had. Kailee, Jeff, and Zack were, too.

"Edward, s'your turn!" I called.

He laughed, standing up. "I have snuck into a girl's room before....many times."

I heard Tyler say his famous, "respect".

"This isn't fair." I slurred. "You guys are ganging up on me." I accused as Edward filled my cup.

"That's right, Bella. It's a conspiracy." Edward laughed.

Tyler stumbled to the middle. "I have jumped off a cliff."

He seemed smug, thinking no one's done that. He was almost right, too. I kept my cup in my lap watching all the others drink.

Tyler sat down next to me. "You've jumped off a cliff?" He asked skeptically.

I shrugged. "Yeah, a while back."

"Suicide?"

I glared at him for his assumption. "No! Recreational purposes! I'm not suicidal." I snapped. "What's your excuse?"

He laughed."Ummm......I was dared."

"Okay, okay my turn!" Jeff announced a little too enthusiastic. "I have kissed Alice."

Jasper growled at him. Jeff started pouring the alcohol until he got to Tyler. Tyler put his cup on his seat then walked over and kissed Alice! Edward and I grabbed Jasper before he could lunge. Tyler sat back down with a smile.

"So have I."

Jeff passed him and moved onto me.

Zack stood up next. "I can't think of anything these guys haven't done." He mumbled to himself. Then he snapped his fingers. Edward stiffened beside me.

"I have eaten food here." He looked at the Cullen's and me.

Emmett sighed, holding his cup up.

"No," I said defiantly.

"I'm sorry what?"

I stood up. "No. Come on guys. Are you gonna take that alcohol or eat some popcorn?"

Jasper and Edward stood up. "Pass the popcorn!" Edward cheered.

"I'll take the alcohol." Emmett said. Rosalie and Alice agreed.

I grumbled walking over to a popcorn bowl. "Eat this Zack." I growled plopping one in my mouth. I felt my face twist into disgust. "Eww! Gross!" I quickly swallowed the kernel.

Edward and Jasper saw my face and sat back down. "Alcohol please!" They said in unison.

Everyone laughed as Zack poured extra amounts. We finished off the two bottles of alcohol with only a slight tilt of the room. I hadn't realized most of the girls at the slumber party were already asleep. Our small group was really the only ones left awake. From the corner of my eye, I could see the humans in our group start a chain reaction of yawning. I looked at my watch and saw it was already 4:30.

"Are you not sleepy?" Kailee stifled another yawn.

"Not really. I'm usually a night owl." I told her.

"So am I, but this is ridiculous. I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Tyler called. Zack and Lisa followed suit.

"You can go to sleep too, Bella." Jasper reminded me after the others left.

"I'm a new vampire. I haven't missed it yet." I replied stubbornly.

"I wonder if I sleep will these purple bruises disappear?" Rosalie questioned. Jasper shrugged. "I'm going to find out!" She jumped up dragging Emmett and Jasper behind her.

"Hey guys. What's next?"

I looked up startled. "Jeff? Aren't you tired? Where have you been?" I didn't even know he left.

"I was in the bathroom." He answered bluntly.

"Do you realize what time it is?"

He glanced down at his watch. "Uh-huh.....and?"

Alice laughed. "Well, I for one, am beat. G'night guys!" She danced off to find Jasper.

"Sooo.....how about a game of strip poker?" Jeff looked at me. I looked to Edward. He just shrugged.

Suddenly Jasper showed up. "Dude, Jeff. You look exhausted." He said touching Jeff's shoulder.

Jeff's eyes started to droop. No, I'm great." He slurred.

"You sure?"

Jeff's reply was a snore. I couldn't help holding in my laughter. Jasper half-dragged him to a mattress.

"Good night guys. Call me if you need me." Then Jasper left

I turned to Edward. He smiled holding a pack of cards up. "Strip poker?"

I grinned. "Sure."

~*~

I was down to my bra and pants. Edward still had most of his clothes on. Strip poker was probably the worst idea ever!

I glared at him. "This isn't fair. You've had over a hundred years of practice," I accused.

He smiled with a glint in his eye as he showed me another of his winning hands. I grumbled while unzipping my pants. He handed me more cards. I looked at them, keeping my face smooth and emotionless. It wasn't a good hand at all, just like the other ones I've had. He put down three of his cards and drew more. I replaced two of mine. I couldn't hide my smile now. I had three aces, finally! I showed my cards with a smug look. He sighed taking his shirt off. The next hand was okay, but knowing Edward I probably lost. He showed a frown, folding his cards. Apparently they were worse than mine. I laughed as he stripped his pants off. Now he was down to his boxers. I saw a smile playing on his lips like he had a secret.

"Wait a second." I grabbed his cards. "A royal flush?!" I yelled. "That's better than mine." I was trying to figure out, but nothing added up.

He laughed. "Oh, my bad. I didn't think it was a very good hand, at all."

I glared at him, grabbing my pants and tank top then walked out.

"Hey Jazz," I said sitting down.

"Hey...?" He was eyeing my bra and underwear.

I realized I hadn't put my clothes back on yet. Quickly, I yanked my pants on.

"Can I just sleep now?" I asked, embarrassed. He laughed nodding. "Thanks." I lay down and closed my eyes.

My dreams -if you could call them that- were horrible. I dreamed I was walking down the aisle to get married. When I reached the alter, I said my vows, but then I realized it wasn't Edward I just got married to. Andre's answering smile was what I saw before me. "You may now kiss the bride." The preacher announced. I screamed, waking myself in the process.

Edward was there comforting me. "Shh, Bella, it's okay. It was just a dream."

"A dream," I mumbled to myself. I looked around at all the faces. Lisa was standing over me, worried. So was Zack and Tyler. "I'm okay." They left to eat their breakfast.

"Do you want to tell me what made you scream?" Edward whispered into my ear.

I got up. "No." I replied leaving to get dressed.

I didn't want to tell Edward that I was still worried about Andre. He'd just try to sooth me, telling me everything is okay. I didn't want to hear that again. We were leaving today so no Andre. After today, I'll never see him again. That thought made me feel better. I got dressed and made my way back downstairs. Some people had already left. I felt bad ignoring the other guests. I hardly talked to any of them. Kevin, Tyler, and Jeff were awesome. I didn't really want to leave because I knew I'd never see them again. I especially loved Kailee. She saw me watching her so I went to her side.

"Hey Kailee!" I hugged her.

"I had so much fun last night. We should do it again sometime." She said.

I frowned. "We're leaving for America today."

Kailee frowned too. "You will come and visit, right?"

I smiled reassuringly. "I don't know. I'll try?"

She hugged me again. "Well I've got to go to work. Thank you for the greatest night ever. I'll keep in touch." And with that, she left.

"Yeah! Great party! We'll be forever spoiled, that's for sure." Kevin exclaimed.

Tyler held his arms open. I hugged him. "Thanks guys for crashing the party. You really made it bearable."

They left next. Lisa and Zack had to leave too for wedding things they needed to take care of. That left the Cullen's and me alone. Alice and Edward were already cleaning up.

I walked over to Alice. "So........I went to your party. Now you have to answer me. Will Zack and Lisa accept our gift?" It sounded silly now, but I didn't care.

She continued to pick up. "No," she replied simply.

"What?!" I screeched.

She laughed. "I'm kidding, Bells. Yes, they will accept your gift. They will be very happy and eternally grateful."

I sighed in relief. "Good." I breathed, picking up the popcorn bowls.

Rosalie was taking down her banners and decorations and Emmett was stacking his pillows.

"Hey Rose, did the circles under your eyes go away?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes! A couple more nights sleep and I should be perfect!"

Jasper groaned. "That was the worst night of my existence! All I could do was sit there watching you sleep."

I laughed. "I'm sorry for that."

"I don't see what Edward found so fascinating."

Edward growled playfully. "If you couldn't see how Alice feels about you, but at night you could get a glimpse of the truth....wouldn't you want to watch her sleep night after night?"

Jasper shrugged sourly.

"So Ed-weird. Did your plan work out with Bella?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"What plan?" I demanded.

Edward glared at Emmett -who still seemed oblivious. "The game last night." He continued.

My eyes widened. I turned furiously to Edward. "You had a plan? What, you beat me at strip poker and since I'm already naked I have sex with you?!" I asked incredulously. I had so many emotions running through me, I felt bad for Jasper. Anger, hatred, disbelief, betrayal.......

"Strip poker? No.....I was talking about the drinking game, 'I Never'." Emmett interrupted. "He had a theory that if his power was stunted when he was drunk, maybe yours would too. Uh, what's this about strip poker?" He asked smiling.

Edward walked over to me. "Bella, I would never take advantage of you that way." He tried to hug me, instead I slapped him across the face.

"But it's okay to invade the privacy of my mind."

Everyone in the room inhaled sharply. Rosalie smacked Emmett. "Way to go, stupid!"

"Bella, it was wrong and I'm sorry. You deserve to be mad at me." Edward apologized. I could see he was trying to dazzle me, but for once it didn't work.

"I know I deserve to be angry.........a feeling in which I don't intend to lose anytime soon." I said calmly.

He started to say something, but I didn't want to hear it. I turned and walked out. I didn't stop until I reached the street. Rain was coming down hard, dripping down my face. It made up for the tears I could never shed. I walked a few feet when I heard someone call me.

"Bella."

I looked over my shoulder at a familiar red car. Andre was leaning over the seat. "Get in."

I didn't move. I started to refuse when I saw Edward running towards me. The fury rose in me again.

"Bella, wait!"

My chin jutted out defiantly as I opened the passenger side door and jumped in. Andre tore out of there heading away from Edward. I looked in the side mirror at the horror and sadness written on his face. I didn't care. I looked away from him.

* * *

**I'm mean. I know. Remember to tell me your favorite parts. I'm dying to know your thoughts.**

**Thank you.**

**Snapple**


	17. In for a Shock

**Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Now if only I could get those kind of reviews for every chapter I write....**

**Sorry I took so long. I'm working on two new stories. One is my first all-human. Fingers crossed you guyz like it. You might see it soon. Might.**

**Shout-out to no one in particular.  
Big one to Mango! Her birthday was on the 7th. Guess what. For her gift, she's flying out to see me after two long years of phone conversations, e-mails, and bickering on fanfic! Now we get to be together for two whole weeks! Literally doing a happy dance every hour!**

**Soz, now my story! Just so you know, Bella does some things you might want to yell at me for later. Just a warning: I have to do this if you want Andre to die. I'm not promising it to be soon. In fact, no where in the future, but he will die I promise you that.**

_My chin jutted out defiantly as I opened the passenger side door and jumped in. Andre tore out of there heading away from Edward. I looked in the side mirror at the horror and sadness written on his face. I didn't care. I looked away from him._

In for a Shock

The car ride was silent. I was having a hard time keeping my mind off of what just happened. Was I over-reacting? I looked over at Andre. This _could _be considered over-reacting. Running from my fiance was one thing. Running _to _my fiance's enemy _was _considered bad by the majority of the public. I didn't even notice where we were going. I just assumed he'd go to his house in the country. Instead, he parked in front of the cafe. The last time I was here, I was human. The last time I came, I lost my mortality. What would I lose this time?

Andre got out and walked to my side. He held his arm out for me to take. I didn't move.

He smiled reassuringly. "I don't bite."

I grimaced. "Poor choice of words." I told him, taking his hand.

We walked into the dark cafe and took a seat in the back.

"Now would you like to tell me why you are upset?" He asked gently.

I bit my lower lip nervously. "I don't know why I even got in the car with you. I shouldn't be here." I told him honestly.

He sighed, I could tell that hurt his feelings. "How about you talk and I listen? I promise to keep my opinions to myself." His eyes were scorching with sincerity and friendliness. They didn't look crazy or evil like the last time I saw him. He really meant it.

I let my breathe out in a huff. "Edward tried to take advantage of me."

"How?"

I looked away from him. "He got me drunk in hope my shield would lift so he could read my mind."

Andre was quiet for a while. "And was he able to?"

"I don't think so." It started to sound crazy. "Andre, am I being ridiculous?"

He reached his hand out. "Bella, look at the facts. He gave you alcohol in hope that your shield will stop working so he could read your mind. Does that sound absurd to you?" He asked.

"No," I grudgingly admitted.

"How do you think you should have acted? The old motto 'Forgive and Foget'?"

I looked up. "Should I? Should I just forget it happened?"

Andre leaned back in his seat. "My opinion -the one I promised to keep to myself- is that everyone deserves a second chance. That doesn't mean to just forget it happened. If you forget, how do you learn? I do think you should forgive him though. You obviously still love him despite his mistakes."

I listened quietly. I didn't expect that answer. I thought Andre of all people would tell me to leave him.

Andre laughed at my expression. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I just didn't think you'd tell me to forgive him."

"Isabella, I have a heart." He told me, slightly insulted. "You're obviously in pain. I'm not your enemy right now."

I looked into his eyes. "If you're not my enemy and you're not my lover then what are you?" I asked suspiciously.

He held both my hands across the table. "Your friend. I realize we'll never be lovers and I don't wish to be your enemy so the most I hope is to be there for you when you need me." He said quietly. "If you'll give _me _a second chance, I'd like to prove that to you."

I looked down at our hands. "Thank you, Andre. You don't know what it means to me to hear you say that."

He kissed my hand. "Well, I'm glad. I don't want you to hate me." I smiled with him. "So when are you leaving for America?"

I looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm leaving in five hours, actually."

Andre grimaced. "So soon? I suck at timing, that's for sure."

I laughed. "No, you were right on time. Any other day, I probably would have sicked Edward on you!"

"It isn't Edward I am afraid of." He spat. "Although, your blonde-headed friend really packs a punch!"

I laughed with him. 'Well, now that we are friends, why don't you come visit me in America?" I suggested.

Andre's face turned morose. "Your boyfriend wouldn't like like very much."

"My _fiance _will have to get over it." I growled stubbornly. He looked at me sternly, like a father to a child. "Forgive, right. I'll get to it immediately."

He smiled again. "So tell mewhat it's like being a new vampire? Do you hate me for biting you?"

I thought about my answer before I spoke. "I don't know. I like being a vampire, for sure. In fact, you helped me in that department. But the consequences are difficult."

His brow furrowed. "Well the thirst _is _difficult, I suppose."

I laughed. "Oh yeah, I mean that is _something_, but easily ignored. I'm talking about what I left behind." His head cocked to the side in confusion. "My family." I clarified. "I'm kinda all my dad has. He was against this trip from the start because he was afraid something would happen to me. And well......" I gestured to my vampire body.

Andre looked down. "I'm sorry about that. You see, I was changed almost 400 years ago. I was alone. A gypsy orphan. I grew up roaming these streets, begging for food. Once I turned twenty, I got on a ship headed for London. It was no better there. I still went hungry. I found refuge in the sewers. I spent most of the remainder of my life roaming the underground. I was twenty-five when I found a coven of vampires."

I listened intently. This story sounded slightly similar to Carlisle's history. I interrupted Andre. "When did all this happen?"

He seemed pleasedto see I was listening. "The late 1500s, early 1600s. Why do you ask?"

I smiled. "A friend of mine was turned into a vampire by that coven. He was hunting them." Andre raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Continue please." I pressed him.

He laughed once before continuing. "Anyway, I found a young vampire girl about eighteen. She saved me. Her name was Cecily. I fell in love with her immediately. She was the one to change me. We lived together for a couple hundred years before she was killed by a vampire."

I touched his hand in comfort. "So when you found me......."

"I tried to recreate my love for Cecily. It would have worked if it weren't for that bond you have with Edward." He said his name with so much hatred and venom, it scared me.

I laughed dryly. We stayed in a comfortable silence for a few more minute before he spoke again. "You need to go and make up with your fiance and pack. You only have three hours." He informed me.

I sighed. "Yeah, I should go. Thank you, Andre."

He cocked his head to the side. "For what exactly?"

I smiled. "For changing me.....I guess. If you didn't do it then......" I let the sentence drop unfinished. "Also for being a friend. It's not often the bad guy in the story turns good."

He smiled mysteriously. "I'm full of surprises, Isabella. I doubt this will be the last time I shock you, too."

A sense of foreboding eased into me, but I blew it off. It was probably my mind not caught up with the present. "Well, goodbye. It was nice to end on good terms."

He kissed my hand. "Goodbye Isabella. Until we meet again. I assure you this isn't the end."

I left him in the cafe as I walked back to the hotel. The rain had let up while I was inside so I walked. Edward wasn't in his room when I got there. Esme was waiting instead.

"Bella!" She cried in relief.

I hugged her. "I've only been gone a couple hours." I told her soothingly. "Where's Edward? I need to talk to him. Apologize."

She patted my hand. "He left. I'm not sure where he went."

I ran out of the room in a hurry. I knew where he'd be. Emmett started to say something as I flew past him, but I didn't stop until I reached the park. I slowly stepped through the foliage into the small meadow. Edward was sitting against the trunk of the weeping willow, playing with the water. He looked up at me with a pained expression he tried desperately to hide.

"Hey Edward." I whispered.

I sat down quietly next to him.

"Bella, I-I don't know what to say to make this right. I can only ask and hope for your forgiving nature to extend to me." He said in a pleading voice.

I pulled his hand into my lap. "I forgive you, Edward. I guess I over-reacted a little bit." I answered, keeping my eyes on his palm.

"No Bella. I deserve so much worse than that. Although, watching you drive away with that Andre really worried me. He didn't hurt you, did he?" His eyes roamed my body looking for damage.

I smiled. "No, he's........changed." My mouth twisted around the word. How could I describe it?

Edward's brow furrowed. "Changed? Since....three days ago?"

"That only happened three days ago?! I've been a vampire for only three days?! I didn't realize becoming a vampire made time slow down so drastically." I mumbled the last part.

He laughed once. "You know the saying time goes by when you're having fun? You're obviously not having fun. But back to the first subject, what makes you think he's changed?"

I leaned in closer to Edward until my head rested on his shoulder. "I'm here with you because of him. He said he realizes he'll never be my lover so he's content on a friendship." That didn't sound too convincing when I said it out loud, but he didn't see Andre. I didn't see any evilness in his eyes when I was talking to him. I felt comfortable around him as if I did when I was with Jacob or Zack.

"So he told you to forgive me?" He sounded as shocked as I was.

I merely nodded. Edward's phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket. I grabbed it before he could.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Oh good! You found him." Esme's relief was almost tangible. "I just wanted to remind you that our plane leaves soon. We need to leave."

Edward stood up, pulling me with him. "Um, okay Esme. We'll be there in time." I hung up as Edward attacked me. He kissed me fiercely and passionately. Too soon, he pulled away.

"Thank you. For everything. For your forgiveness, your selflessness, your kindness.........your love. I don't deserve you, that's for sure."

I kissed him gently. "I feel the same way about you. Let's call it even, shall we?"

He smiled radiantly, giving me that new indescribable smile I loved. We ran -hand in hand- back to the hotel. Zack and Lisa were waiting to see us off. They were clueless about my running away to Andre. I didn't plan on telling him either. I hugged Zack gently, remembering my strength. And then Lisa next.

"I wish this wasn't the last time we'll be seeing you. I just got to know you." She said wiping her eyes.

Edward gave me a loaded look. I smiled in return.

"Actually....." He started.

"We're hoping this won't be the last." I helped. Zack and Lisa looked confused. "Zack, you were there for me when I needed you the most. You were the stranger I told all my problems to, now you're my closest friend."

"And Lisa, you have been so kind and generous to me and my brothers. You took in a couple of drunk weirdo's and I'll forever love you for it. I wouldn't recommend bringing home every drunk person you see, but I'm glad you did. Bella and I want to repay you guys and we're hoping you'll accept our gift." Edward finished, hugging me closer.

Zack started to object, but I cut him off. "Please? You've been more helpful than I can ever express. It's the least we can do."

Edward laughed. "And if one thing's for sure, we always pay back our friends." He said, giving Lisa a special look.

They stared at us with love and gratitude plain on their faces. Oh wait, we haven't told them our gift yet.

"As a token of our gratitude, we hope you'll accept a brand new house, pre-furnished...." I looked to Edward.

He finished for me. "In America. The place of your choice. And of course, you _must_visit us in Denali. I've told Carlisle about you and he is eager to meet you in person."

Lisa swayed on her feet on the verge of fainting. Zack was in a frozen state of shock.

"If it makes you feel any better, money isn't an object so don't worry about hurting us." I added, knowing how I'd react.

Edward was carefully watching Lisa. They both tried to find their voices to speak, with no such luck.

Emmett walked up behind them and patted Zack on the shoulder. "Just say thank you." He helped them.

"That doesn't even cover it!" Lisa blurted.

"But.....it's all we can do." Zack amended. "So thank you."

Lisa nodded, tears overflowing. "A thousand times thank you!"

I wrapped my arms around both of them. "No thank _you._"

"Our mother, Esme, loves modeling houses so she's ecstatic for a new project. Like I said before, money isn't a problem. name the state, city.....street! and we'll have your house up in no time. You want to live in a big city like here or small town? Just name it." Edward said with so much sincerity, you had no choice but to take him seriously.

Jasper and Alice came outside. "We're leaving." Alice informed us.

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"You don't have to tell us right now. Think about it then call us. The hotel has our information." Edward started to back away.

"Goodbye! We'll see you soon!" I called.

They waved goodbye in a daze. I looked at Edward in concern. Were they going to be okay? He smiled reassuringly.

I turned towards our cab. Walking past our cab was none other than Juliette. She was eyeing Jasper until she heard me cough. Her eyes widened when she saw Edward.....then she saw me. "Why am I not surprised to see you with him?" Her voice was hateful, but slightly awed. I forgot the last time she saw me, I was human.

I smiled with fake friendliness. "Hi to you too, Juliette! It's so nice to see you." Her eyes narrowed so I continued. "Edward, this is Juliette. Juliette, this is Edward."

He nodded once curtly.

"It's no wonder you never gave that Andre a second glance." She murmured looking Edward over from head to toe.

I pulled Edward closer in response. "It's not all about the looks." I said defensively.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay."

I scoffed. "Goodbye Juliette."

She honestly looked shocked that I'd willingly leave her presence. "Whatever. By the way, have you seen Andre?"

I stiffened. "Actually....no. But I'm sure he has your number. 1-800-BIOTCH?"

She gave me an evil look. "Whatever just tell him he's lucky to even cross my mind." She flicked her hair and stormed off.

Edward gave me a confused look.

"She will do great things." I said simply before getting in the car.

* * *

**Hahahaha! Sorry, I was watching She's the Man when I wrote that last part. I thought it fit well with Juliette.**

**So, review please. Much appreciated.**

**I'm putting up a poll on my site to see what story you want me to write next. Please vote.**


	18. Confined with the Crazy

**Hey my pplz! Thanks for the reviews. I have a feeling the poll won't go too well. It's even. 33% for each one. Maybe if more than three ppl would vote I might get better results.......**

**I had a weird thought the other night when I was watching Twilight. Let me know what you think. Has it ever occurred to you that Bella Swan's name describes the opposite of her? Bella means beautiful and swans are known for being graceful. ........*_* Maybe it's just me....**

**Another thing, everyone (except for Emmett) will probably be way OOC. Live with it.**

**

* * *

**

Confined with the Crazy

Our flight home was long. Alice took this time to go over wedding plans since I was trapped in my seat. Edward held my hand through the whole thing, giving it a squeeze every now and then. In the row behind us, Rosalie was sleeping with her head resting on Emmett's gigantic shoulder. He was entertaining himself with a straw and a pack of complimentary peanuts. And I kept sane by watching the peoples reactions when they were pelted with nuts. I let Alice's voice fade into the distance when she started on the invitations.

"Pst.........psssssst......... Bella! Pst.........I have to tell you something........Something important!" Emmett whispered behind me.

I turned around, annoyed. "What?"

He smiled. "Hi."

I started to say something mean, but Edward gave me another squeeze. Instead, I turned around, arms crossed.

"Pssssssst........Bella?" He started again.

I took a deep breathe and turned around. "Yes, Emmett?"

He held up an empty peanut bag.

I rolled my eyes. "Here." I handed him mine and Edward's. "Do me a favor and hit that guy over there." I said pointing to a young man snoring.

Emmett wagged his eyebrows, placing the peanut in his straw. I glanced up at Edward's disapproving smile. I returned it with an impish grin. He shook his head in defeat.

"When in Rome......." He mumbled to himself.

As the stewardess passed, Edward waved his hand to get her attention.

"Yes sir? Can I help you?"

"I'd like two straws and a pack of peanuts, please." His eyes scorched.

She nodded suspiciously.

Emmett understood his plans. "Welcome aboard, Ed-weird. You too, Jelly Belly!"

I rolled my eyes. "You have got to come up with a new nickname, Gummy Bear."

He laughed as he took aim for the snoring man. "Ready......aim.......FIRE!"

All peanuts hit his cheek with dead accuracy. The man didn't budge. It didn't even affect him! We loaded our straws again.

"Ready....aim.....FIRE!"

They hit again with perfect precision.

"Argh! Why won't he wake up? Ed-weird, what's he dreaming about?" Emmett grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "He's dreaming about his cat meeting the president. I can't tell if he's happy or jealous."

"Jealous." Jasper clarified.

I turned around to face him. I completely forgot Jasper was even with us.

Jasper smiled. "Definitely jealous."

Emmett stood up and walked over to the guy. He winked at me before bending down. "Meow." He imitated a cat perfectly.

"Agh!" The guy jumped out of his seat, looking around.

Emmett had sped back to his seat before anyone could see him. The man sat back down.

"Meow," Emmett did it again.

The guy cocked his head to the side.

"Meow."

I stifled my giggles. "Meow." I had to join in.

The man looked around; his eyes fell on me. I smiled warmly, innocently. He half-smiled.

"Bella......" Alice warned. She saw my plan.

I waved her off, getting up. I walked over to the seat next to the man.

"Hi, I'm Bella. May I sit with you." I asked, giving him my dazzling smile.

"S-sure. I'm Justin."

I sat down. "Wanna play a game?" I asked suddenly.

He chuckled. "Uh.....sure?"

"Well I'm bored of my friends over there." I gestured to Emmett and and Alice. "I want to talk to a complete stranger. Can you be my stranger?" I asked, full pout mode.

I took his stunned silence as a yes.

"Let's play a game where we name stuff about us. At the end of this trip, we won't be strangers anymore!" I knew I sounded like a five year old. He smiled again. "I'll start with something easy. I am engaged." I said.

"I am a wizard." He said with another smile.

I gasped. "No way! I'm a vampire! Small world!" I turned around to face Edward. "Edward! You never told me wizards existed!"

Justin laughed. "Really?"

I nodded. "No joke. See those six really beautiful people over there? Yeah, they're vampires too. Oh, and my friend Angela is a witch and my best friend Jacob is a werewolf!"

Justin remained calm and smiling. "I believe you."

I jolted. "I'm sorry, what? You.....believe me?" What are you? Mental?!" I yelled.

Emmett and Jasper were silently shaking with laughter.

Justin looked confused.

"You're the one that's mental!"

I gasped. "You have the nerve to call me crazy? GUMMY BEAR!!!!!!!!" I yelled.

Emmett was suddenly next to me. "Yes, Jelly Belly?"

I jabbed my finger at Justin. "He thinks I'm crazy!"

Justin was looking back and forth between me and Emmett in panic.

Emmett gasped too. "Crazy? Well, that's crazy! That is so not true! The doctors at the insane asylum said you were cured!"

I nodded seriously. "I know! Don't tell me. Tell the dude with the cat!"

Emmett turned to face Justin. "Crazy? Well, that's crazy! That is so not true! The doctors at the insane asylum said she was cured!" He repeated.

Justin bent over putting his head between his knees. "I'm dreaming. This is all a dream. I'll wake up and they won't be there." I he chanted to himself.

Emmett and I silently ran back to our seats. Justin opened his eyes to find that he was alone.

"Meow." Emmett started all over again.

Justin looked around, his eyes falling on mine. I smiled warmly, innocently. He half-smiled, still afraid.

I got up and walked over to him. "Hi, I'm Bella. May I sit with you?" I asked, giving him my dazzling smile.

He didn't answer so I sat down anyway.

"I don't talk to vampires." He said suddenly.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Vampires? What are you, mental?" I asked.

He didn't smile. "Yes. Yes, I am." He stared off into space, unblinking. "Swim away Foogoo fish. Swim away." He spoke in a high-pitched voice.

Rosalie was awake now. Emmett had caught her up to date. She came over smiling.

"Hello, I'm Rosa---"

"She has the amulet Charlie! Get the amulet!" Justin screamed looking at her Cullen crest necklace. "We gotta be sneaky, Charlie. Yeah, snnneeeaaakyy."

Rosalie and I backed away as two men in white uniforms grabbed him.

"Come on, Justin. Back to the institution." One of them told him while the other slipped a straight jacket on him.

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing soon." The pilot called over the intercom, bringing us back to reality.

I turned to see a laughing Alice and Edward. "I tried to warn you....." Alice laughed.

I sat down grumbling. "I'm so bored. Why did they have to take Justin away?" I whined. "The plane should hire him as their official entertainment. He does a good Charlie the Unicorn reenactment." I suddenly felt a light bulb go off above my head. I swear Edward could see it, too. "Hey Ed-weird? Can we play a game?"

He laughed once. "Ah what the hell. It couldn't hurt, right? What game, Jelly Belly?"

I looked around at the other passengers. I spotted a mid-30's man in the front.

"What does he do for a living?"

Edward focused on my face. I could tell he was wondering if hanging out with Emmett was decreasing my brain cells. He was probably right, too.

"He's a preacher."

I got up and walked over to the man. "Hi!" I said enthusiastically.

The man looked up from his book. "Hello....?"

I sat down without invitation. "I think you're....my....father." I told him, acting hesitant and nervous.

The man stared at me with a scrutinizing look. I could hear Edward laughing in the back.

Suddenly the guy gasped. "Oh. Cancun. Spring Break." He said in realization.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"No?"

"No!" I yelled disgusted. "I meant I used to go to your church! Jeez, man! What's this about Cancun?!"

The guy stammered for an explanation.

I smiled sweetly. "Just kidding."

The guy stopped. "I'm sorry, what?"

I giggled. "Well, nice to meet you!" I skipped back to my seat.

"Bella, love, we're landing soon. Put your seatbelt on." Edward kissed my forehead, still laughing.

"Way to go, Jelly Belly! I must say, I'm impressed." Emmett said wiping away a fake tear.

"Thanks! I learned from the best, Gummy Bear."

"I want a candy nickname, too!" Jasper whined. Alice and Rosalie chimed in with him.

"Okay, Jasper I hereby name you.......Skittles." I spoke in a serious manner, touching each of his shoulders with my straw.

Jasper's face was a grimace. "Skittles?"

Emmett laughed. "Either that or Lemonhead." **(lol, I'm sucking on lemonheads right now.)**

"Besides, you taste like the rainbow." Alice said kissing him lightly.

"Okay, me next! Me next!" Alice bounced in her seat.

Emmett and I exchanged a look before answering. "Whopper!"

She stopped bouncing. "Why? Whoppers are fat."

Emmett answered her. "Because you are a whopper of energy."

"No, Gummy Bear. She's right. Your name is Pixie Stix, instead." I told her happily.

"Rose, you are a Klondike bar," Emmett told her.

"Why?"

Emmett and I started to sing. "What would you dooooo for a Klondike bar."

Rosalie didn't seem satified. "No way. My name will be Red Hot." She demanded.

Emmett agreed. "I can live with that."

Edward was laughing at all of our names. I glared teasingly at him. "As for you......you are difficult. Gummy Bear and I will have to have a meeting. Gummy Bear?"

I walked to an empty seat in the front; Emmett followed. We whispered really low so they couldn't hear us. We threw names out like Lemonhead and Milky Way. It was down to two names. Emmett's Mr. Goodbar and my Heath bar. I liked Heath bar because it reminded me of Heathcliffe in Wuthering Heights. Eventually we agreed on Emmett's. Edward had a pained expression when we came back.

"You shall be called.....Mr. Goodbar." Emmett and I said in unison.

Everybody rolled over in hysterics. Everybody loved their names except for Edward. I thought it fit perfectly. He's so goody-goody.

The stewardess from earlier came up to us. "I'm sorry to break up such a happy moment, but we _are _landing soon. I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you guys." She said sincerely.

"What does she mean by that?" I demanded in a low voice.

"She loves seeing such happy people." Edward clarified.

I smiled sweetly. "In that case, we appreciate your concern. Thank you for not saying that just because we're....."

"Perfect?"

"Good-looking?"

"Handsome?" Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward helped me. I glared at them.

The stewardess chuckled. "Do you get that a lot?"

I shrugged. "I'm new to this, but so far....yeah."

She laughed. "No, I just like seeing people laugh. You can imagine the people I get around here." She looked over to an old man snoring.

I laughed with her. "I can't believe you stay so happy yourself. I'm bored just looking at him! We can liven the place for you, if you'd like."

She laughed. "Tempting, but we we'll be landing in Port Angeles in a few minutes."

Edward clicked my seatbelt into place. "Don't worry. I've got her taken care of."

She nodded, going back to her seat. I felt the plane start declining. The feeling of depression I'd manage to fight off for the past three days, came back full force. I didn't know know what to do with Charlie. I hated to leave him this way. Jasper touched my shoulder in comfort, but he didn't try any moody stuff on me and for that I was grateful. We already decided to move to Alaska with Tanya's family. I couldn't wait to meet my extended family, but I couldn't stop thinking about the family I was leaving behind. Charlie, Renee, and Jacob. I couldn't forget Jacob. He was like a brother to me.

I heard the wheels hit the tarmac. Edward squeezed my hand. "It'll work out alright. I promise."

"You hope," I corrected.

He sighed. "Yeah, I hope."

We stayed silent as we got off the plane. Emmett and Jasper were carrying our carry-ons.

"Bella!" I looked up at the call of my name from a familiar voice.

* * *

**How's that for a cliffy? The next chapter will be posted soon.**

**Please please please go vote for my next story. I want to know what you want to read. Personally I want the all human, but they'll all be posted eventually so it doesn't matter.**

**Review please.**

**Oh and another favor. You guyz won't regret reading this one-shot by _Paige1133_. It's called Opinions of an Empath. It's Jasper's look on Emmett. Really deep inside look on Emmett. I'm telling you guyz, you will love it. Please go read that. I want to hear from her that she got a serious increase in reviews. Thanks!**


	19. Fixing the Family

**Really guyz? I end it with "Bella!" Do you expect me to answer you when you ask who said it? Ok, so I did answer those who asked, but that's beside the point.**

**Anyway, here it is.**

**

* * *

**

_"Bella!" I looked up at the call of my name from a familiar voice._

Fixing the Family

"Charlie?" I looked up at Edward in panic. He gave me a hopeful smile before disappearing.

Charlie came running up to me. "Bella?" He sounded unsure.

When he saw Esme and the girls behind me, he knew it was me. I hugged him carefully. Alice had dressed me in pants and a long-sleeve sweater. The less cold hard skin showing the better.

"Hi Dad. How have you been?" I asked calmly. Inside, I was panicking. He wasn't supposed to see me like this. How could I say goodbye now?

He stepped away from me, taking the bag I was holding. "It's been so long. Paris really changed you." He said hesitantly.

"It feels that way, doesn't it." I said quietly.

He turned to Esme. "Thank you for bringing her back in one piece." It sounded like he was choosing his words carefully.

She smiled. "It wasn't easy." She joked.

Charlie laughed once, giving me a side glance. "Let's get you home, Bells. I want to hear all about your trip."

I stopped walking. Esme took the others to get our bags, leaving me alone with Charlie.

"Dad? I.....changed in Paris." I had to get this over with. I was kinda hoping to have Edward's hand when I did it, but he left for a good reason.

Charlie reluctantly looked at me. "I know. Carlisle called me over for a meeting while his boys were away. He started telling me a bedtime story...... He told me something happened to you that will change your life forever. At first, I was furious; ready to get on the next plane to Paris, but he insisted you were fine. Just.....different. I don't want to know all the gory details or really any details if possible as long as I get to keep you in my life." He finished. That was probably the longest speech he ever said. It sounded rehearsed, too.

"Oh Dad! Of course, I'll always be there.....if you still want me to be." I hugged him, not able to control myself. "You realize though that I'm not able to live with you anymore."

Charlie looked down. "Yeah, Carlisle mentioned that, too. You'll still visit, right?"

I was so choked up with emotion, I only nodded. "I love you, Dad."

He coughed. "Love you too, Bells." He gave me an awkward one-armed hug as we made our way to baggage claim.

The boys and Carlisle were waiting with the girls. I forgot that I haven't seen Edward in a week. At least, that was the story.

"Edward!" I ran into his open arms.

He enveloped me in a hug, spinning me around before kissing me gently. "So did you fix everything with Charlie? I had Carlisle talk to him."

I kissed him. "Thank you."

We turned back to the real world after a few more kisses. Charlie was staring at all my bags. "Are all these yours?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, shopping with Alice and Rosalie tends to result in a lot of clothes." I playfully glared at Alice.

Charlie grabbed as many bags as he could carry. The other boys grabbed the rest. We started walking towards the exit when a young man working at the airport came up to help me.

I interrupted before he could even offer his help. "Careful, he bites." I warned referring to Edward's death glare.

The kid backed up and went the opposite direction. Edward relaxed into a grin, picking up the rest of my luggage. Charlie had the cruiser waiting out front while Carlisle had his Mercedes.

"We're gonna need a car just to carry the bags," Charlie mumbled.

"Don't worry Charlie. We'll call a cab. You and Bella can go home." Edward offered.

Charlie nodded in agreement. We loaded my bags into the backseat and trunk then climbed in.

"So Bella...." Charlie started after we pulled onto the road home. "How was the trip?" Charlie refused to bring up the subject of my new life so I didn't talk about it either.

"Miserable for the most part, but I had fun occasionally. Have you seen Jacob yet?"

Charlie laughed. "Oh yeah. I had half a mind to lock him up here! Billy was frantic. At first he blew it off, but after he talked to Sam Uley he really started freaking out. Apparently, he thought Jacob started hanging out with Sam, but then he found out he was in France. Ha! .....I forgot to thank Esme for bailing him out and sending him home."

I laughed with him. I'd have to frame that picture of Jake in jail for him. He'd get a laugh out of that.

"So did you meet any new friends?"

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah, a lot of different people. We threw a party last night. It was great. In fact, two of my new friends are coming for a visit soon. Zack and Lisa. They are really sweet. Kailee, too."

He smiled. "I'm glad you had fun. I was watching this news channel that was talking about Paris. Did you by chance see the Eiffel tower today before you left?"

I choked on my laughter. "No. Why?"

He looked at me suspiciously before continuing. "Apparently some people covered the Eiffel tower in toilet paper. It was completely covered. No one saw it happen or at least no one is admitting to witnessing it."

"What, like a couple of kids TP-ed the thing?" I asked in mock shock.

"No, they said a professional team did it in the night. I can't believe you didn't see it."

I nodded. "I wish I could have. That must have taken a lot of toilet paper." I played along trying my hardest not to laugh. He nodded thoughtfully.

We grew silent, not wanting to approach the inevitable. I never wanted to change this relationship. Charlie cleared his throat to speak.

"When do you have to move out?"

I couldn't speak, unable to dislodge the lump in my throat. "Ummm.......I don't know. As soon as possible, I suppose."

Charlie went rigid. "So soon." I watched as his tears built up.

"Dad, I'm so sorry I've done this to you." I whispered.

He looked over to me. "_You _did this to me?! Carlisle told me it wasn't your fault."

"I didn't have to go with the guy. I was stupid and naive and I'm sick of everyone telling me it's not my fault!" I told him fiercely....hopelessly.

Charlie sighed. "I'll admit you could have been more careful. You know, the buddy system and all that. But from what Carlisle said, there wasn't much you could have done to prevent this."

He was trying to comfort me, but not succeeding. I _could _have prevented all this. That's what was eating me up: knowing I could be driving home with Charlie, knowing I would _stay _there and stay human. It was ironic in a way. When I was human, I wanted to be a vampire. Now that I was a vampire, I regretted it. Not enough to wish otherwise, but enough for guilt and sadness.

"Hey Dad? can you drop me off at Jacob's house? I'd like to see him before......" I trailed off, unable to finish.

Charlie turned on the road leading to La Push. When we pulled up, I opened my door. Before I got out, I reached into a bag in the back and got out my gift for Jacob.

"Don't wait up."

He nodded, driving away. I walked up to the door and knocked. Billy answered. I started to speak when Billy's heart rate went wild. I was getting worried when it didn't slow down.

"Billy? Billy, are you okay? It's me, Bella." I reached for his hand, but he pulled away quickly.

"Get away from here!" He yelled furiously.

"What? Billy, I need to talk to Jacob."

"Go away!" He continued to yell.

Suddenly, I heard a growl before I was pinned to the ground. A russet-colored wolf was on top of me. Instinctively, I threw him off and made a run for it. I heard him right behind me.

"Jacob, be careful!" Billy called after me.

Jacob?! I turned to face the creature. "Jacob?" I threw my hands in the air to show surrender. I didn't want to hurt him.

The wolf growled.

"Jacob! It's me!" I yelled over his growling.

He stopped for a second and cocked his head to the side.

"Jake, it's Bella. Remember?" I asked softly.

He stepped away, shaking his head from side to side.

"It's okay, Jake. I'm not going to hurt you."

A whimper escaped his lips.

I stepped towards him. "Please, just listen. I wanted to talk to you. I didn't realize I'd be attacked. I'm sorry, okay? I forgot about the treaty." The wolf continued to back away. "Jake, cut it out!" I snapped. "I'm still Bella. Can I talk to you?"

Suddenly four more wolves came towards me. I was surrounded by giant dogs. I didn't look away from Jacob.

"Please?" I repeated.

The russet-colored wolf barked once before running away.

"Wait!" I reached towards him, but the big black wolf growled menacingly. I bared my teeth at him to show I wasn't scared.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob's voice before I saw him. Suddenly he came towards me in a pair of sweatpants.

"Jacob," I breathed, stepping towards him.

He stopped short ten feet from me. I looked at all the wolves. "Jake, what _happened_ to you?" I whispered.

He laughed bitterly. "I could ask you the same thing. You realize this means war on the Cullen's."

I felt like I'd been electrocuted. "The treaty says if one of the Cullen's bites a human." I whispered.

He waved his hand towards me. "Are you going to deny it?!"

"Yes! Edward didn't bite me. None of them did."

He started to shake angrily. "So you magically became a vampire? One morning, you woke up cold and hard? Or maybe---"

"Jake, shut up!" I shouted. "Andre bit me, okay? Andre. Not the Cullen's."

His shaking stopped suddenly. "The French guy?"

I nodded quietly. "I didn't have a choice anymore than you did, Jacob. I only came to explain. I didn't want this to hurt our friendship."

Jacob's hands started shaking again. "Well, it did. I'm sorry Bella. You can't expect me to stay friends with a bloodsucker." The way he said it hurt worse than if he slapped me.

"Jacob, please don't do this. Don't leave me." I begged him. "I ca---"

"_Don't _tell me you can't live without me! I know you can!" He snapped fiercely, his whole body shaking.

I remained quiet and calm until he stopped. "Jake, I _can _live without you," I whispered. "I just don't want to."

He looked away from me. "I'm sorry, Bella. I-I can't do this. I can't. Goodbye." With that, he ran into the woods, morphing into a wolf as he went. The others left with him.

I stared after their retreating figures. How could this happen? I remembered when we were both human and both friends.

-flashback-

Jacob came from the back of the house. "What is it?" He looked up and his face brightened. "Hey Bella! Did Cullen dump you?" He asked playfully, but I heard a hint of hope.

I rolled my eyes. "No chance of that, slick!" I laughed.

Billy's face was dark. Jacob picked up on the tension. "H-hey Bella. Why don't we take a walk."

I nodded, scared my voice would give my feelings away. "It was nice to see you again Billy." I called. Jacob led me outside.

After we were out of earshot, he finally talked. "It's really nice to see you again, Bells. I didn't think your boyfriend would allow it, by how he acted last week."

"He doesn't own me. I have a life separate from him." I snapped. He didn't need to know how small that part was.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He sounded sincere.

"Aww, forget about it!" I playfully punched him in the arm. "How's your head?"

He laughed. "My head is fine! My _ego_ is a little shot, though! I can't believe I got beat up by a girl with an umbrella!"

I laughed with him. We fell quiet. Jacob looked over at me. "Was there a reason for visiting or did you just want to see me?" He seemed hopeful for the latter.

"Actually...yeah. There is a reason. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving for Paris tomorrow." I didn't miss the drop on his face.

"For how long? Are you going with Edward?" He sounded bitter.

"I'll only be gone for a week. It's spring break so I'm going with the girls. _Strictly_ girls." I added for emphasis.

I noticed how he breathed a sigh of relief. "Maybe you'll bring back a French dude!" He joked, lightening the sad mood.

By now, we made it back to his house. I saw the curtains move. "I'll take it your dad knows about me dating a 'cold one'?" I asked mysteriously.

Jacob laughed nervously. "Yeah...it sort of slipped out. He really worries about you." He shook his head. "Crazy old man." he muttered.

"I'll be careful." I stage whispered.

We laughed some more. I looked at my watch and noticed the time. "Charlie will be home soon. I'd better go."

"Maybe you could bring me back a t-shirt." he hinted-if you really want to call it that!

I said goodbye and left.

-end flashback-

I crumpled to the ground, clutching the t-shirt I brought him. I couldn't believe him. His words kept replaying in my mind. _You can't expect me to stay friends with a bloodsucker. __You can't expect me to stay friends with a bloodsucker. A bloodsucker. _Eventually, I stood up and walked away from La Push, leaving the souvenir on the ground.

Once the horrible wolf stench faded, Edward was suddenly there.

"Bella? They didn't hurt you, did they?" Concern was thick in his voice.

I gave a sad imitation of a smile of a smile. "Vampire, remember?" He wasn't anymore amused than I was. "Physically speaking, no. They didn't hurt me." I answered him bleakly.

He pulled me tight against his chest as my broken sobs started. "Bella, I am so sorry. I can't fix this this relationship. I tried with Charlie's, but this just isn't possible. I'm sorry."

* * *

**Yeah, I'm sorry, too.......**

**Anywayz! Review and don't forget to vote if you haven't already. 13 ppl already have......if that's how many fans I have then that _really_ sucks.**


	20. The Same Stars Everywhere

**I got past the writer's block without realizing I had it. I finished this story and will be posting the last two chapters within the week. Yes, you heard correctly: two chapters. Andre is going down! D-o-w-n down down down down down! Whoo! Not yet though. XD**

**Meantime, enjoy this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

The Same Stars Everywhere

We walked back home as I regained control. Edward kept his arm around my waist and let me fix myself. At least I get to keep Charlie. That was the main thing. If I could keep Charlie in my life then I could live without the others. Jacob didn't want me in his life then I didn't want him in mine.....or so I tried to convince myself.

Before we even reached the front door, Emmett bounded out. "Jelly Belly!" He yelled, still using those names we had on the plane. I wasn't going to be the one to tell him that I was sick of them.

Then he saw who I was with. "Edward." He greeted, politely indifferent.

"Emmett," Edward returned the politeness.

I didn't even want to know what happened while I was away.

Emmett turned back to me. "You. Me. Hunting. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and yanked. I was still stronger than him so he didn't move me. This act shocked him. He yanked again. Still nothing. He continued to yank until I grew tired and yanked back, causing him to stumble backwards. I smiled wickedly.

"You. Me. Wrestling. Now."

Edward growled. "Emmett, she's not in the moo--"

"Okay, let's do this." I interrupted him.

Emmett stomped off to a clearing. I heard Alice calling everyone to follow. Jasper booked it to the clearing.

"My money's on Bella!" He called.

"No way! Look at my Emmett." Rosalie contradicted.

Edward stayed with Alice, silently glaring at Emmett.

I stood in front of Emmett, waiting for him to make the first move. He growled at me.

I smiled again. "Roar."

He grabbed my arm and tried to throw me on the ground. Instead, I flipped him over. He was dazed for a second, wondering what just happened. I didn't give him time to think; not even half of the fifteen minutes it'd take. I grabbed his left arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Say uncle," I ordered.

"Never!" He growled. The new found fury gave him enough strength to throw me off. Then he was on top of me. "What made you think you could outsmart a vampire?" He asked menacingly. That was the same thing he said when I tried to run from him back when I was human. **(a/n: does anyone remember that line?)**

I laughed. "I _don't _think." Suddenly he was pinned to the ground. "I _know_." I whispered in his ear as I got up, dusting myself off.

"Yeah? Well...........I _let _you win!" He called after me.

"Ha!" I laughed over my shoulder.

Edward came up and kissed me. Suddenly I was airborne. I thought it was from the kiss, but then I realized Jasper and Edward had lifted me onto their shoulders. Emmett was sitting on the ground, pouting. Rosalie tried to comfort him, but to no avail.

"Rematch tomorrow!"

I flicked my hand in a dismissive way as Jasper and Edward carried me back to the house.

-------------------------

While we were in Paris, Carlisle had gotten the stories straight. I was going back to live with Renee and the Cullen's were moving to sunny LA. He even started on the packing so there were only a few things left. Today was sunny so we finished up the packing. Emmett was in a bad mood since I beat him; Jasper was the only one that could beat me and Edward wouldn't even try. He hated to see me as the prey.

I was helping him box up his bedroom when the phone rang. I got it before anyone else thanks to my new and improved speed.

"Hel-lo? This is the Cullen residence. Home to one very gorgeous bronze haired angel. How may I direct you call?" I asked in a very business-like manner. I heard laughter on the other end.

"This is Tanya. I'll take it you're Isabella?"

"Oh! Ummm.......wrong number! Call back in about three seconds!" I slammed the phone down.

Edward was laughing at me. "Did you just hang up on Tanya?"

"Maybe. What's it any of your business?" I sniffed.

He was about to reply when the phone rang again. I answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey! It's Tanya.....again."

"Hey Tawny! How's it going?"

She started laughing again. "I already like you Bella! You're so cute! Is one very gorgeous bronze haired angel available?"

I gasped. "NO! He's taken!" I started to slam the phone down again when Edward stopped me. He took it away.

"Hey Tanya......yes, that's Bella.....Yes, she has been spending time with Emmett. How'd you guess?"

I smacked him on the arm. He smiled before going back to the phone.

"I don't think it's permanent. How long did Irina last?........Oh that's good to hear..........Uh yes, that is the plan. Do you have enough room for eight vampires?..........Oh! I didn't know......Yes I remember them. They came through here a few weeks ago........Okay, thank you. I'll pass on the message. Goodbye Tanya." He hung up looking deep in thought. I left so I wouldn't bother him.

We finished everything up by nightfall. I went downstairs to the once living room. Emmett was sitting on the floor where the couch used to be; he was staring at the wall where the TV used to stand.

"I'll miss this place. So many memories. This is where we met that one girl, what was her name again?" He was talkng to no one in particular.

Jasper walked by holding a box. "Isabella Swan." He mumbled to Emmett.

"That's right. Isabella Swan. I liked her. Jazz, why did you have to eat her?" Emmett whined.

Jasper dropped the box angrily. "I didn't eat her!" He yelled defensively.

"Oh yea? Then why did we have to move away? If you didn't kill her, then where is she?" Emmett shot back, sticking his tongue out.

Jasper pointed to me still standing in the shadows by the stairs. Emmett looked at me, unconvinced.

"That's Bella. Not Isab---ohhhh.....Hi Bella!" he waved happily.

I waved back, walking into the kitchen.

"I guess we don't need this food anymore." Rosalie was throwing away all the pop tarts and frozen pizzas they had for me when I was human.

"I can't say I'll miss these." I was holding a box of pop tarts up. "Now Toaster Strudels, _those_ I'll miss!" I laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Food has definitely gone a long way since when I was human."

"If you could call this food." Esme was eyeing the ingredients on the Ramen noodles box.

I took them from her. "It's best if you _don't_ know what's in them."

She nodded going back to cleaning the cupboards.

I left them alone and went outside. The sun had set, giving the stars a chance to shine, uncovered by clouds. I found a clearing and laid down on the grass. The stars looked so distant yet so bright. It was like no matter how far away they got, they still shined brightest. Renee used to tell me when I was little that no matter how far away I was, whether I was in Forks miles from her or just down the road, I could look up and see the exact same stars as her. I liked to think that even when we couldn't see them, they were always there. I used to find comfort in the stars; they reminded me of home with Renee, eating her newest recipe and watching a movie.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked gently.

"Everything......and nothing." I replied as he laid down next to me. "I was just admiring the stars. They never seem to show themselves here."

He rested his head on his hand and watched me with caring eyes. "You are truly special."

I laughed. "So I've been told."

"The stars are something beautiful." He agreed. "You can always trust them, too." He spoke softly, looking up at the stars.

I went back to watching the stars with him. We laid there, counting the sparkling dots. Suddenly a bright star shot across the sky.

"Make a wish," he whispered.

I closed my eyes and thought about my life and this moment.

"What did you wish for?" His breath tickling my ear.

"Nothing. I already have more than I ever wanted in life."

He gently pushed a strand of hair away from my face. "And what was that?"

I smiled. "I got you."

Edward smiled warmly. "I love you."

I kissed him softly on the lips. "And I, you."

* * *

**Review and I'll write soon!**


	21. Crash and Burn

**Hey! The days of summer are over for me. This means I'll most likely be posting more regularly. Most. Likely. Not promising, but once I get on a normal schedule.....who knows.**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Ashley. She, like Kailee, reviewed all my chapters at once. So I put her in my story too! Unfortunately, she has a very small yet rewarding part in my story. (I couldn't find a lot of room for her...) So please, give her a big round of applause for just being a super awesome fan. Love ya Ashley! Also Ashley, Mango did your Jacob meeting scene. So thank her.**

**HUGE THANK YOU GOES TO:  
****-JasperSaysRelax128 She has an amazing talent when it comes to killing people (and vampires). If it weren't for her, _I'd_ be the one you guys would be throwing into the bonfire. Love her. Thanks Jen!  
-Sillybookworm Thank you sooooo much for helping. I used some of your ideas to perfect the moment. It's nice to know you've been planning hs death for quite some time now. LOL Thanks Yichen!  
-Jules96 and Jules' neighbor (Tori) I don't think you helped in his death......, BUT you helped keep me insane! So that deserves a thanks! Jules, don't read it. For you and Mango, let's just pretend he lived happily ever after.  
****Your sick minds has helped extraordinarily!**

**Also, the rest of you. I can't go down the list cuz I've already taken up too much room. I just want to say thanks.**

**And! I'VE FINALLY FINISHED THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TIME TO BURN ANDRE!!!!! WHOOOOO!!!!!**

**enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**~4 months later~**

Crash and Burn

"How you doin, Bells?" Lisa asked as she walked into the giant bathroom.

"Hyperventilating, you?" I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself.

She laughed. "You look amazing," she complimented.

"Of course she does! I dressed her up!" Alice chimed in.

"And I did her hair!" Rosalie added.

"I still owe you for _my_ wedding." Lisa laughed.

Two months ago, Lisa and Zack had moved into their new home in Forks. Apparently, they loved the rain. There was something magical about it to them. Esme remodeled an old cottage in the woods; she did an amazing job on it, too. Their wedding was perfect in every way. Just a small thing; Lisa didn't want anything big. We were all shocked that Alice actually kept it small. Of course, she later went crazy on mine and Edward's.

We were currently living in Denali with our extended family. Tanya and I clicked instantly. She was happy to see my crazy Emmett-ness died down in no time. Even Kate and Irina were wonderful. I enjoyed their company a lot. It was like a girls night out, every night. Carmen and Eleazar were like Carlisle and Esme, loving parents. The only ones I had trouble getting along with were the nomads: James, Laurent, and Victoria. The red head, Victoria, was like Rosalie in the way of hostility. I could tell she didn't like us, but there was nothing I could do to change it. Personally, I think she was nervous with all the females running around. Edward found out that James had once hunted Alice when she was human, but he kept it to himself. He never liked leaving me alone with James. He told me he was a bad influence. I laughed, but did as he wanted. Only Laurent seemed decent. After all, he was Irina's new mate. Tanya and Kate were the only loners. I honestly felt bad for them, but they explained very slyly that they had men in their lives. I didn't have them explain that answer.

"You're nervous," Jasper stated, leaning against the door frame.

I rolled my eyes. "Why thank you, Captain Obvious."

He smiled and saluted me. "You're welcome, Lieutenant."

Alice suddenly appeared. "Shoo shoo! We're almost done." She pushed him out the door.

"You ready?" Carlisle asked. He was stepping in for Charlie to walk me down the aisle.

I exhaled and nodded. "Let's get this over with." I took his arm as Rosalie started the March on the piano. Gracefully, we walked down the steps towards the alter where my Edward stood. I looked at all the faces watching me. There weren't a lot considering all but two were vampires. I barely knew any of them except for the Denali clan. Zack and Lisa were oblivious to the predators surrounding them; they sat wedged between Esme and Carmen for protection.

A few of the other vampires were new to me. Peter and Charlotte were Jasper's friends; they brought Ashley. Charlotte had found her while walking in the forest. She said that Ashley acted like she and Peter did on their first night free of Maria. That's what had caught her attention. They decided to bring her along to see us. Turns out, she was a vegetarian vamp as well. She came from Volterra, where she was created. Aro often talked of a clan in America that hunted animals; Ashley was intrigued by this idea and left in search of the family. She was eager to meet vampires with the same views as her. From the few words I'd spoken with her, I loved her already. She was like a cousin or close friend to me.

"Almost there," Carlisle mumbled encouragingly.

I squeezed his hand as I counted down the steps. Suddenly the music stopped; we all turned around to see why. Charlotte was holding Rosalie by the throat. Emmett snarled launching himself towards her. Peter grabbed him and they started fighting. Before I could understand what was happening James, Victoria, and Laurent had all the Cullen's distracted. Carmen and Esme got Lisa and Zack away from the fighting before they saw anything.

"Hello again." I heard a voice from behind me. Quickly I turned to see Juliette standing there.

"Juliette?!" She had piercing red eyes that were filled with hate. "You're a-a vampire?!"

She laughed darkly. "I knew Andre was different. After you left, he took me back to his place and......voila! Here I am." Her eyes narrowed. I could tell she was stronger than me because she was new. She grabbed my arm and yanked me into the forest.

"Edward!" I screamed, but James and Laurent had him preoccupied.

Juliette dragged me deeper into the forest. A couple minutes later, an old warehouse came into view. When we got inside, Andre was there beside me.

"Isabella! It is so wonderful to see you again! How've you been?" He welcomed me. "You can let her go, Juliette. She won't run, not unless she wants her dear Edward to pay the price." Suddenly James and Laurent brought Edward in; each holding an arm. Juliette released me and I ran to Edward.

"Bella, get out of here. I'll be fine." Edward begged in a low voice. I shook my head stubbornly. He tried to argue some more, but Andre interrupted.

"Take him outside." Andre ordered. James and Laurent pulled a growling Edward the whole way. Juliette left with them, leaving me and Andre alone. Andre had a smile on his face as he circled me. "You look beautiful, Isabella. What is the occasion, might I ask?"

My eyes narrowed. "My wedding." I growled.

He tsked. "I wasn't invited. I thought we were friends."

"Funny definition of friends....... Why are you even here?" I was trying to think of a way to save Edward the entire time. Andre seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I lied, Bella." He spoke casually. "I decided I won't allow you to just leave. You are more like Cecily than you know." **(a/n: If you remember, Cecily was his first lover and creator.)**

I waited, quietly. He continued circling and talking. "No matter how hard I tried, Cecily never returned my love. In fact, she had another mate -a human- so I killed her along with her lover."

"What does this story have to do with me?" I asked hesitantly.

He stopped in front of me. "It's soon to become your own." He gently ran his hand along my jaw line. "Such a perfect waste of beauty." He muttered.

"Go to Hell," I spat.

He grimaced. "Ladies first." I barred my teeth at him. "Your Edward is going to die a long and painful death, Isabella. And I'm going to enjoy every agonized scream." His face twisted into a grin. He grabbed my hair and pulled. I kept my mouth shut; no way was I giving him the satisfaction. "Hmm, be difficult then." He snapped his fingers, James and Laurent brought Edward back in.

Andre approached him. "I hope you enjoy the show, Mr. Cullen." He welcomed menacingly.

Edward showed no sign of emotion except for the fire burning in his eyes as he watched him. Andre chuckled once before turning back to me.

"Hold her," he ordered.

Suddenly Victoria and Juliette had me restrained with no sign of releasing me. Andre reached up and traced my neck down to my collarbone. I snapped at him, teeth barred. He grabbed the corner of my wedding dress and yanked; the left side tore down to my waist. Edward growled.

"Get away from her!"

Andre smiled, grabbing the back of my head and kissing me. He held me so I couldn't move or fight back. His tongue traced my bottom lip forcing entry as he deepened the kiss. With him holding my head and Victoria and Juliette holding my arms, I couldn't stop him. Andre's hands reached down and slowly ripped my dress more. Edward's growls were all I could hear as Andre explored my body. I was helpless while he destroyed the remainder of my dress.

"Now comes the really fun part." He whispered in my ear, his teeth grazing my jaw.

I shivered in fear. I wasn't going to survive this. My wedding day, the day I finally become Edward's wife, and I can't even make it to the wedding. Suddenly Edward's growls were drowned out by a louder noise. A giant wolf rammed into James, sending him flying back. Edward broke free from their hold and he immediately lunged at Andre. Laurent and Victoria ran back out the exit towards home while Juliette ran to save Andre. Once my hands were free, I raced to Edward's side.

Edward had Andre by the throat. "You bastard!" he spit.

Andre grinned innocently, before he kicked Edward in the middle of the chest. Edward flew backwards and through a wall, plaster and dust flying everywhere. Edward snarled as he quickly recovered, racing back to Andre. They crashed against each other, a deafening sound echoing off the trees, both trying to get the upper hand. Andre grabbed Edward by the arm and twisted him around so his mouth was by Edward's ear.

"I'm going to tear you apart piece by piece," Andre looked my way with a smile. "Just as soon as I'm done playing with your Isabella."

Edward roared, breaking away from Andre. I watched in anticipation as Edward threw Andre into a tree, taking it down with him. Dust thickened the air as he quickly recovered and lunged at Edward, throwing him against a tree and holding him there. Watching them, my body trembled. No, not with fear, nor nervousness. No, I trembled with fury. My vision turned crimson red as I ran towards him, my body tense for fighting and my nails digging into my flesh. He can torture me all he wants, but when he hurts Edward.....

My natural hunter instincts took over as my vision zoomed in and targeted on my prey. Because I was hunter, and he was now my prey. I growled, kicking Andre square in the back, sending him into another tree.

"Don't you dare touch him!" I screamed with anger.

Andre speedily recovered, jumping up into a crouching stance. "Come, Isabella, let's play."

Edward snarled at him, advancing again.

"No, Edward. He's mine." I stopped him. We heard Jacob struggling with the other two vampires. Edward looked at me with determination and fury.

"Tear his head off." He said, before running to help Jacob back in the warehouse.

I turned to Andre. He smiled, completely relaxed. "Isabella, I'm giving you a chance of a lifetime. Come live with me and I'll leave your Edward alone. I love you." He stared deep into my eyes. "Isabella, come back to me." He held his hand out for me to take. I stared at it silently. "Come to me. Come." He beckoned quietly.

I walked one slow step after another until I was right in front of him.

He smiled seductively. "I love you, Isabella." He took my hand in his, pulling me closer. "Kiss me," he purred.

I looked into his eyes as I wrapped my fingers into his hair.

"Kiss me," he whispered again.

I drew my face closer to his as my lips parted. He closed his eyes as my breath fanned across his face. "Andre," I whispered into his ear. He smiled.

"Yes?" he leaned closer.

"Andre......"

"Yes, Isabella?"

"Go to Hell."

I planted my hands on each side of his head, quickly twisting his head off. The disgusting tearing noise registered in my brain as it rolled to the ground and I tore the rest of him apart. "And get the fuck out of my life." I spat, picking his head up by the hair.

Edward was standing behind me, mouth agape. I held the head up for him to see. "Where's the bonfire?" I asked him, venom still dripping from my voice, but relief was leaking through my features as my mind caught up slowly.

Edward unfroze, bending over to start a fire. Once the red flame reached a decent size, I took Andre's head and threw it into the fire, the smoke slowly floating upwards, creating a purple haze in the sky. The air was thick with the disgusting smell of burning flesh as I stared into the heated flames, spitting all around us.

Jacob and Edward had James and Juliette finished by the time I finished Andre. Quickly, Edward and Jacob piled the bodies into it. I threw the last of Andre's torso into the flames and watched it create the black smoke.

After it was all over, I looked down at my body, half uncovered. "Alice is going to kill me." I muttered.

Edward enveloped me in a hug. "I am so sorry, Bella." He whispered.

I shook my head. "No, don't apologize. I killed him. It's over."

I heard a cough from behind me. I turned and saw Jacob standing there, holding the shirt I bought him. "You might want to put this on." He gestured to my open dress.

I ran into his arms. "Jake! You came back!" I sobbed.

He held me there in his too warm embrace, just letting me dry sob. "I didn't know vampires could cry," he mumbled trying to lighten the mood.

I laughed. "Thank you, Jacob."

He rubbed my back in comfort. "You're welcome, Bella. I hope I'm not too late for the wedding?"

I gasped. "Oh my god! The wedding!" The three of us ran back towards the house. I was scared of what I'd find. Edward took my hand as we came through the clearing. Jasper and Emmett were standing over Peter, Charlotte, and Laurent. I looked over the rest of the family. No one looked hurt, except for Emmett massaging his finger.

"Where's Lisa and Zack?" I asked the first question in my mind.

"Esme and Carlisle have them inside. They didn't see anything more than Charlotte attacking me." She growled, glaring at Charlotte.

"What happened to you?" I asked Emmett.

He looked like a child without his blanket. "He bit me!" he pointed to Peter's rigid body.

"They're innocent." Ashley spoke for the first time.

I looked at her curiously. "How do you know?"

She walked towards us and for a split second I was hesitant of trusting her. After all, she came with Charlotte and Peter.

"Aro created me to use as a one-man jury. I can tell when someone is guilty.....or innocent."

"So why did you leave Volterra?" I asked. I thought once a Volturi member, always a member.

She laughed. "It's not a prison, Bella. I was tired of killing humans for food. I came here to start over."

"You mean, they didn't do that on their own free will?" Jasper asked carefully.

She nodded. "They're innocent." She repeated. "It seems they were being controlled......if that makes any sense."

_Being controlled. _Like what Andre could do with his power. Now that Andre was gone, they were no longer fighting us.

"Well, that's good enough for me. Sorry Peter." Jasper held his hand out. Peter shook it.

"I would have done the same thing in your place." He said in understanding.

Alice came out of the house. "Bella, your dress!" She screeched.

Jacob tensed beside me. I touched his shoulder to calm him. "I'm sorry, Alice. I'm sorry, I was just attacked by a psycho French vampire that ripped my dress."

Her eyes narrowed. "The word 'ripped' suggests a slight tear in the seam, this is shredded! Slashed! Destroyed!" she continued to list adjectives describing my dress.

"We can postpone the wedd---"

"**No!**" Edward yelled. We all jumped at his outburst. "Who knows what else might happen if we postpone it. She has her 'I survived the Eiffel Tower' t-shirt. She looks beautiful. Let's just start where we left off." He said quickly.

I laughed at his facial expression.

Jacob actually cracked a smile. "Where do I sit?"

"Jacob. You're the best man." I told him, hoping he wouldn't refuse.

"What does that come with?" He asked playfully.

"You get to make out with the bridesmaid." I offered, secretly eyeing her.

He smiled. "Great! Let's do this!"

Everyone got back in their places with Carlisle holding me again. Rosalie resumed the March as Carlisle walked me down the aisle. I finally got to where Edward stood. It all seemed to move in fast forward after that. Suddenly I was saying "I do" and kissing my new husband.

"Let's go, Mrs. Cullen." He spoke through his bright smile.

"Um....do I get to kiss the bridesmaid now?" Jacob whispered eagerly.

I laughed. "Yea, hey Ashley, meet Jacob. Jacob, meet Ashley." I introduced them.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "I went from killing them to this." He looked into Ashley's eyes. "Ah, what the hell." He grabbed Ashley and kissed her. Ashley was shocked at first, but melted into into his touch, Ashley came up for air first, since she wasn't prepared, but Jacob had other plans, he moved his lips down to her neck and continued to kiss her with passion, Ashley sighed and brought Jacobs lips back up to her mouth and they wrapped around each other for what seemed like an eternity.

"Don't make me get the hose." Emmett boomed loudly with laughter.

Jacob finally broke away. "Wow." He smiled at her. She looked away shyly. Jacob bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Aww, looks like another wedding!" Alice squealed happily, bouncing up and down.

"Come on, my love." Edward whispered.

Walking down the aisle as a couple, we started the rest of our lives together, forever.

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! Review and tell me if you liked Andre death/ending of the story. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Long reviews are appreciated. Also, be sure to thank the rightful people. I did not do this chapter alone.**

**Thank you all fans! I love you!**

**MT: Jenns nice but I'm not, Review this Story or Else! Jenn worked hard on it!**


End file.
